A Twist of Heart Change of Fate
by yasminscorner
Summary: An everyday girl who's known nothing but books and more books ventures into the world in search of 'true love'. Along the way, she questions what has become of 'Prince Charming'. In this wrestling fanfic, this question remains a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 1 **- _**Familiar Stranger**_

"Just another ring-rat," I giggled to myself as I closed another WWE based fan fiction story. The name's Yasmin, 29, straight, single…virgin. I've been a fan of the WWE for about 9 years now. I've seen my share of the greatest superstars of this era, and the worst. I'd never truly been to a WWE event, yet I can sort-of picture myself in the audience cheering, rather loudly for my favourite superstar.

Originally, my brother had started me on this 'wrestling-fever' or so I'd call it. But, I'm pretty sure a story of how my brother got Smackdown vs. RAW the video game, and how we truly became wrestling fans would be much too fascinating for you readers, so I'll skip ahead. I know what you're thinking, "Oh, this is probably just another ring-rat story, she sleeps with him, they fall in love, everything works out." Think again ;).

So, here I was, sitting on my bed in my dorm, scrolling through my blog's dashboard. There was a picture of Randy Orton, video of Edge, quote by Cena and a picture of Jeff Hardy. Now, I won't lie to you. I love these men. I fan girl over them at times, so what? Sue me. These men are heroes for me, yeah, yeah…surely, it may sound cheesy, but it's true. To be quite blunt, I scream every time they step out and walk towards that ring. So, could you imagine my expression when I'd won front-row tickets via a local radio show?

"Packed everything," inquired my roommate, Misty. She was short, about 5'1, blonde-haired to about her shoulders, blue-eyed, freckled, and thin.

"Yep," I replied much too excited to further provide a longer answer. I tied my wavy, brunette hair in a messy ponytail and gazed into the mirror. My brown eyes stared back at me as I half-smiled at my appearance. My one dimple and clef had shown itself slightly today. I brushed my Randy Orton shirt off, and stepped out with my faded-blue distressed jeans and black converse. Simply dressed, but then again, what _do_ you wear for a wrestling event?

I was going to be staying at a local hotel closer to the arena to make it easier transportation-wise. Before leaving the school compound, I once more confirmed with the principal the length of the stay at the hotel, and the date of my return.

"2 days," asked Mr. Pine. His blue eyes looked up at me.

"Yes, sir, Monday and Tuesday," I replied. He gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Alright, seeing as you're one of our top students, we won't have any problems allowing you to go to this…event. Mind you, I don't think the board would be lenient if it were to occur again." I slightly nodded at his remark.

"Well you'll be back Wednesday morning, I presume."

"Yes, sir." He gave me a nod of encouragement and I rose to my feet. I bed him farewell and was on my way to locate the hotel. I hailed a cab and in no more than an hour and a half was I there, standing in my very own suite at the hotel. It was decent: one bedroom, kitchenette, sitting area, and bathroom; the walls were very simple, but who could complain?

I glanced at the clock in the hotel suite: 5:30pm, it read. I tilted my head slightly. Perhaps, I could sneak in a trip to the hotel's restaurant. I dropped my sole suitcase onto my bed and grabbed my purse. I walked my way down to where the elevators were located and pressed 'Down'. Soon, the doors opened and I'd been on my way to the restaurant. I stepped in, and immediately I could feel people's eyes on me. I was about 5'11, I wasn't exactly skinny, or fat, but I was slim. I had curves in 'all the right places' some might say. I slowly fought through the crowd of stares and grabbed a piece of bun and butter from the buffet table.

"What is she wearing," I heard some girls snicker at me behind my back. Of course, I paid their irrelevant comments little to no attention. 'I'm just going to go and finish this bun and butter over at that far table,' I assured myself subconsciously. I begin to turn around, and BAM! The dish falls out of my hand and my buttered bun (stop laughing, rude people) slips onto a handsomely polished shoe. I look up to apologize, and of course who do I see?

"Whoa, sorry there," his deep voice said slowly. I looked up into his greyish-blue eyes. Yes, I was looking into the face of Randal Keith Orton. I open my mouth as if to speak, but as embarrassingly as the buttered bun slipped out of my hands, no sound escaped. He stood there almost waiting to see if I'd say something. He chuckled lowly at my attempt to apologize, then I felt his eyes look down at my shirt. "Oh, a fan," he asked me.

"Y-Yeah, I was just about to head to the arena," I replied. He smiled at me, and I could feel myself smiling back.

"So, I guess I'll see you there," he remarked as he leaned towards me. I looked up at him and gave a slight smirk. Little did I know, the slight lean towards me was an attempt to grab a napkin. I blushed slightly and left his presence. Could this be real? Had I actually met him? I shook myself out of the minor daydream I felt coming on.

Once more, I hailed a cab and ,in about 30 minutes, found my front-row seat at the arena. The lights turned a vague shade of red and 'Burn It To The Ground' by Nickelback started filling the arena, followed by the missile-like pyrotechnics. This is it…RAW had begun. The cameras circled everywhere, the people were crazy, and I, I was barely able to contain myself as John Cena stepped out to his theme music. Many cheered for The Champ as he entered the arena, some, of course, booed. I was starstruck. This larger than life hero was right before my eyes.

"It's Monday night RAW, and this capacity crowd seems so psyched!" He yelled as the crowd again divided themselves into cheers and boos. I, of course, cheered as loudly as possible. John merely smiled and laughed a bit at some comments that seemed to top others. "Now, last week, CM Sucks and the Nexass came out after me again-" Boos followed with this statement, "Yeah, so now, CM Sucks isn't good enough to be a singles competitor, no, he's hired himself a couple of bodyguards. Bodyguards which I've managed to take out in one week. So, here's what I'm sayin', CM Sucks. You want me? Let's go right now. Right now, one on one, man to man." The crowd of course cheered extremely loudly at this.

I smiled to myself thinking, this is it. This is what I've been waiting f-

"Excuse me, ma'am?" asked a rather tall man wearing a shirt which read 'Security'.

"Yes, sir, can I help you?" I asked somewhat worried.

"Yeah, you're wanted backstage, ma'am." I nodded and swallowed hard. I kept glancing back trying not to miss a hint of the action. We were near the sort-of 'lobby' you might call it when I was led down another flight of steps and past a couple of drapes.

"Just wait right here, ma'am," the security officer instructed as he handed me a backstage pass. I nodded and obeyed the instructions. From here, I could hear all the action taking place around the ring.

"There she is," a familiar, deep voice said again. I snapped my attention back to the tall man in front of me wearing nothing but his wrestling gear accompanied by another rather tall man, with greying hair, beige jacket and a smug look on his face, Vince McMahon.

"This is the girl," inquired Vince as his eyes shifted up and down at my posture.

"Yeah, this is the one. She's got the look, Vince, you've got to give her that," Randy said once more.

"Hmmm…I suppose you're right. Say, what's your name?"

"Yasmin, Mr. McMahon," I said softly as I extended my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Say, would you be interested in being apart of a recent storyline?"

"Uhh, I'd love to," I smiled and glanced at Randy who too had been smiling.

"Right, so come this way…we'll get you changed." Vince dictated the storyline to me as I was led to the locker room. Basically, I was supposed to be this masseuse who'd be responsible for taking care of cramped wrestlers after their matches. Most of the superstars are supposed to come off a bit forward to me, but the superstar I would 'fall in love with', you could say, would be John Cena. Eventually, I'll appear on Smackdown to find that I'm infatuated by Edge. Basically, it's the Matt Hardy/Edge/Lita story just in a different format, and a bit more PG-13.

I was changed into a sort-of low cut white dress, and my hair had still been in the same messy ponytail. I waited in the men's locker room as told.

"Well hello there," a voice chimed in. I gazed up at Mike Mizanin. "Wanna help me with a cramp in my shoulder, darling," he asked, his voice sounding smug. I laughed sarcastically, as was in the script.

"Mm…I think I'll pass," I continued to 'set up my equipment'.

"Now, listen here," Miz began to raise his voice, and he seized me by the arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miz…what's goin' on here," inquired another familiar voice. There from the shadows appeared John Cena. Miz released my arm and glared at Cena. Cena in turn glared back, and Miz scoffed exiting the scene. "You okay there," he looked at me. To be honest, I was melting.

"Y-Yeah…" I looked up at his eyes. He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

"How about a quick massage, Miss…"

"Yasmin," I smiled and sat him down. I did as was instructed and massaged his shoulder. After a 2 or 3 minutes, we were informed that the scene was finished. I smiled, completely satisfied with myself.

"So uh, that was a nice massage back then…just now," he said standing up. I smiled.

"You've had experience," he asked. I shook my head.

"None, not till just then." I began packing up my supplies when he reached a hand over mine and pulled me closer to his chest. His charm was impeccable, and his physique- A throat cleared behind us, and I'd spun around on my heel only to see those famous greyish-blue eyes.

"There you are," he said lowly taking my hand out of John's and holding it in his. I smiled.

"Mr. Orton, I can't express how grateful-"

"Hey now, lovely, 'Mr. Orton' is my father. It's just Randy," he said smoothly as his lips gently touched my opisthenar. I blushed.

"Well thank you, Randy," I said softly. He made a gesture which looked to be a wink then diverted his grey/blue eyes to John.

"Leaving?" He asked John coldly.

"Sure. Have fun…" he teased as he left. Randy raised one eyebrow and looked back down at me.

"You look great," he smirked. I blushed once more and expressed my thanks, smiling. "I think you can change out of it now, I mean, if you want to."

"Uh, yeah," I said, "I'll be right back." I gathered up my clothes and retreated to the showers. "U-Umm.." I stuttered while looking at the shower heads separated by nothing.

"Problem," Randy asked as he followed me into the showers. I nodded.

"There's uh, no doors," I laughed a bit and looked at him. He smirked and grabbed a towel holding in front of me. It about covered everything. "Don't look," I warned. He chuckled and I successfully changed into my previous attire. He let the towel slip out of his hand and smirked. I smirked back slightly and looked up at him.

"Listen…um, I'd like to see you tonight. A few of us are getting together," he said moving a bit closer to me. I gazed into his eyes unable to speak. He smirked a bit, "Suite 1432, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it," I reassured him placing my hand on his bicep as he slowly began moving even closer. He looked at my hand and then back at me. I quickly removed it, and he chuckled lowly. I bit on my lip and attempted to make my way past him until I felt his hands seize both my arms pinning them close beside me. His eyes scanned my lips as I backed up against the cold, tiled wall. My heart was thumping with an incredible force that I'm almost sure he could've heard it. He leaned in almost as quickly as he'd seized my arms. His soft, warm lips collided with mine, and although the scenery wasn't exactly perfect…this moment was.

His hands were clenched around my arms even tighter, his body now pressed against mine, and my back now glued to the wall; I felt as if I were going to suddenly become a pile of goo on the floor. His lips moved with an intensity mine fought to keep up with. I felt my hands wander onto his shirt. I tugged at it, and he raised his arms. Almost instinctly, I began pulling the shirt off of his slender body. A husky 'ahem' was heard behind him. His lips pulled away from mine, and I could feel his reluctance. He looked at the stranger. My eyes followed his to see a fit, perspiring, John Morrison with folded arms and a smug smirk.

"Havin' fun, are we," he asked as Randy and I stood there, frozen.

"Why don't you get lost, glitter boy," Randy challenged as I felt his hands climb their way to my waist pulling me close and off the wall. By now, I'm almost certain that my legs had become like goo. I placed my hands on Randy's bare chest as Morrison's eyes shifted from Randy to me. I quickly diverted my eyes to the broken tile over at the far left corner of the room, that someone no doubt had punched. I could hear Morrison give a slight chuckle.

"I'd love to, but seeing as this is the men's locker room, I mean I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm entitled to being in here a bit longer, and besides, your match is next," Morrison stated matter-of-factly. Randy released my waist.

"Tonight," Randy whispered to me, his deep voice sounding unusually soft. I looked up at him, and his lips curved into a smile. He turned away from me, and strode out of the room. I too was about to follow Randy in his exit of the room.

"What's your name," Morrison blurted out from behind. He moved a bit closer to me, and I could see the scars left from his previous match.

"Yasmin," I replied. He nodded and smiled. I courteously smiled back and retreated out of the room. Although I had no idea where I'd been going, I continued walking, perhaps for fresh air to think, perhaps back to my seat. I couldn't think, not now, not after the recent occurrence. I walked out into the 'lobby' of the stadium and looked at my alternatives. To my right, was the entrance to the arena, to my left was the fresh air that I'd convinced myself, I was very much in need of. I'd begun climbing out to the parking lot when footsteps were heard behind me. Frightened, I walked even more briskly. A hand had caught my elbow when I turned around and delivered a punch to the stranger's face…until I realized, it was an all-too-familiar stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 2 **- _**Irreproachably Well**_.

"Jeez," his deep voice exclaimed, "what was that about?" I looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I-I panicked," I replied as he placed his hands on my waist.

"You pack quite a punch, love," Randy said smugly. I smiled curtly, and he chuckled.

"How was the match," I queried. He didn't speak for what seemed like hours, when it was probably only a couple of minutes. However, after that awkward moment of silence, he rolled up his sleeve only for me to see an enormous cut half-stitched across his bicep. My hands flung to my lips; I looked up at him, and he shrugged.

"Happens," he reassured me, rolling down his sleeve. I in turn gave a comforting smile. "So, you're definitely coming to the hotel, am I right?" I laughed a bit and looked up at him.

"Sure," I replied. He smiled and took hold of my hand. And from there, we set off to the hotel that he, along with the rest of the locker room, had been residing in temporarily. I stepped out of the 2010 Bentley and looked around at the magnificent hotel. It's lights shone brightly, and it's location was absolutely beautiful among the trees. All in all, it seemed like a very tranquil place. I heard the car beep twice as Randy intertwined his fingers with mine once more. We soon arrived at suite 1432. It seemed as cozy as the outside. The walls were painted a warm beige/brown-like colour, the furniture was arranged nicely around the room giving it that spacious feel, the ceilings were high, and the windows especially the one in the sitting room were huge.

"Nice," I remarked whilst wandering around looking at various paintings and sculptures. I heard the noise of the T.V. and strolled back into the sitting room only to find Randy seated on the couch with his arm resting horizontally across the leather-covered top frame of the couch. "You look comfortable," I remarked softly as he smiled and motioned me to sit next to him. I obeyed as he slid his arm around me. I sat there gnawing at my lip refusing to give him even the slightest hint that I was enjoying it. He'd obviously seen my attempt at the refusal as he brought me even closer to him.

"Are you going to change," I asked looking down at his knee pads. He smiled.

"Right, I'll be back," he responded as he rose. He looked back at me once while traipsing to the bedroom. I smiled thinking to myself, What had I done right? I glanced up at the clock which read 11:37pm. About 2 minutes later, Randy had stepped out in his famous white button-down, long-sleeved shirt along with a pair of his dark blue jeans. I looked at him and grinned. "What do you think," he asked as he approached. I got up and flattened the shoulders of the shirt, fixing his collar while I was at it.

"You look great," I commented with a smile as his lips lowered to my cheek, gently gliding along it enough to give me goose bumps. "I feel under-dressed," was the only thing I managed to relay. He smirked.

"Why?" His hands found their way onto my waist once more.

"Why? Well, I look like some crazy fan you took in like a lost puppy," I stated. He chuckled and shook his head. Slowly he redirected his lips from my cheek to my lips. His hands, too, relocated themselves onto my cheeks. He leaned in slowly as our lips collided. My hands clutched his shirt as the kiss picked up not only speed but passion. He slid one hand from my cheek to my neck and stepped closer to me. I placed my hands in the middle of his back, and he pulled me closer. I pulled away for a second and looked up at his eyes. He looked back into mine then glanced down at my lips. His lips neared mine until several knocks were heard echoing through the suite. Randy sighed slightly and rolled his eyes in the direction of the white door. He released his grip on me, and I sunk down onto the couch. Randy opened the door and in came about 6 superstars, which included: Adam Copeland (Edge), Jason Reso (Christian), Jeff Hardy, Ron Killings (R-Truth), John Cena, and Dave Batista.

"Hey, man, you know you could've told us to come later," I heard Adam telling Randy whilst looking at me. Randy laughed nervously at the remark, and introduced me. I stood up and greeted each one by one. After a few minutes of settling down, Randy, John, Dave, and Ron had proceeded into the kitchen leaving Adam, Jason and Jeff out here with me. With Adam and Jason sitting to my left and right, Jeff sat on the floor in front of Jason's and my feet.

"So, how long have you and Randy been together," Adam asked unexpectedly. I felt Jeff's eyes shift in the direction of Adam then mine, whilst Jason had been too busy snacking on popcorn to pay attention to what was being said.

"Oh, umm…we're not 'together', in a sense, we've only just met plus he's married, isn't he," I queried, already knowing the answer was 'yes'. Adam chuckled a bit.

"Wait so you mean," he chuckled again sounding incredulous, "that's what's stopping you?" I looked at Adam surprised then laughed a bit myself.

"Um, yes! I wouldn't want to wreck his marriage."

"What if I told you he didn't want to be married," he raised one eyebrow, by now I knew he was teasing me. I pushed him playfully and he laughed. "Seriously though, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be somebody's play-thing," he advised.

"And this is coming from 'The Rated-**R** Superstar'," I said to him. He moved a bit of hair away from my cheek, and I could feel his eyes ogle at it. His lips were now inches away from it, and I could feel his hot breath trickle down my neck enough to make all my muscles contract and tauten. Apparently, he sensed that, as I could hear him chuckling quietly. His lips now touched my cheek giving it a slight peck. I bit on my lip and looked down at his shirt, a plaid blue and gold coloured, button-down shirt which was worn as a jacket over his plain, white t-shirt.

He lifted up my chin and our lips were now 2 inches apart. I placed one hand on his chest. "Adam," I whispered, his eyes fixed on my lips. He leaned in closer, and I began to apply force to the hand stationed on his chest. "I can't," I whispered again. He nodded.

"Sure you can," he whispered, "no one has to know." I could hear the anxiety, the eagerness in his voice. I shook my head.

"N-No, I can't." I looked down at his lips, tempted.

"Whoa, did ya' see that," exclaimed Jeff loudly inducing both Adam and I to jump a bit. He turned facing the T.V. now, and I looked at Jeff. He looked back up at me. I smiled a 'thank-you' sort of smile. He nodded and winked then continued to watch the T.V. I'd never much care to watch any other type of sport besides wrestling, so I sort of just sat there, thinking, thinking about what Adam had said, what I'd responded.

He's a married man, and I kissed him. Well, he kissed me, but does it make a difference? Aren't I still at fault? I was, as much as I hated to admit it, I'd made a huge transgression. Perhaps I should talk to Randy about it, he doesn't seem like the type that'd-who am I kidding? I don't know him. I **must** talk to him. "Excuse me," I said quietly, while rising to my feet and entering into the kitchen. Dave and Ron had been sitting on the counter whilst Randy stood and Cena sat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey, baby girl," Randy spoke. I smiled a bit as he embraced me.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered into his ear.

"Now," he inquired just as quietly. I nodded, and he excused himself. I could hear the guys making all sorts of hypotheses and predictions of where Randy and I were going, and what we'd be doing. Randy only smiled at the friendly joking and led me out to the veranda. The night sky was beautiful and starry, and the gentle breeze was perfection. I frowned a bit to myself thinking of how I'd address this situation.

"What did you need to talk to me about, love," he said calmly.

"D-Don't call me that," I said to him already beginning to feel my larynx trembling, and my throat knotting. He stood beside me leaning against the railing, and looked at me…confused.

"Alright, well, what do you want me to call you," he asked taking all this lightly.

"Randy, what about your wife," I asked him snappishly. He looked out at the city of Miami without speaking for several minutes.

"We're…separated and in the process of a divorce," he painfully admitted. I looked at him and set my hand on his.

"I-I didn't know; I didn't mean to pry-"

"It's not your fault," he retorted. I watched as the breeze perfectly blew through his shirt.

He took hold of my hand once more.

"Randy, I just don't want to make things any harder on you due to flirting or dating," I relayed considerately. His lips curved into a smile.

"You won't, I can promise that," he said. His lips touched my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me. He kept them there, pecking my forehead occasionally with his kisses. I too wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. We stood there, neither speaking, yet it wasn't an awkward silence, it was one as if understood by the heart. I didn't know what was to lie ahead, but for now…everything was irreproachably well.


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 3** - _**Part 1: Lost**_

"Randy," I spoke softly still gazing out at the city, "what happens when you leave?" His arms broke the tightened grip he had. He looked at me puzzled.

"Leave? What do you mean? You're coming with me. Aren't you," he asked. I looked into his eyes.

"I've got school, but I'll be out in two months," I said, perhaps hoping that'd comfort this uneasy situation. He sighed and held both my hands.

"We'll work something out, okay?" His lips pressed against my forehead again, and I nodded. And, it's crazy, almost fictional, that all this had happened in one day or night. I hadn't known Randy Orton - the **real **Randy Orton, for long, but perhaps this was love? I smiled up at him once, clearing away all dream-like thoughts. He smiled back at me.

"Perhaps you should return to your guests," I recommended with a slight smile.

"In a second," he whispered as he ran the back of his index finger down my cheek and caressed my face in his hands once more, his thumbs gently stroking my cheeks. I set my hands on his chest, and he pulled me in closer. Our lips collided like they had never done so before. I gripped onto the front of his shirt, and he stepped a bit closer to me. His breathing got quicker, and so did mine. His tattooed arms repositioned themselves to being wrapped around my waist as I, in turn, wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

His chest and mine were now glued together. I could feel his breathing, although quick, it was calming. His grip tightened and the kiss grew even more passionate. Suddenly, in the spur of the moment, his tongue had intruded my mouth. I went along with it, although I'm pretty sure I was down-right horrible at it. To my surprise and relief, he continued the kiss, slowing it down. I could feel his chest and breathing calmer, quieter. I slowly pulled away, and my eyes opened lazily only to stare into Randy's grey/blue eyes.

"Ah, finally, without interruptions," I joked. He chuckled sweetly and stroked my hair.

"Let's get back inside," he stated. I agreed and we both re-entered the suite, to our surprise and displeasure, to a bunch of wolf-whistling and 'Yeah, Randy's. I flushed a vague shade of pink, and Randy apparently noticed as he put an arm around me and held me closer. I looked up at the clock which now read 1:55.

"I've got to go," I whispered to him. Randy looked down at me.

"You sure you can't stay a bit longer," he pleaded. I half-smiled and shook my head.

"I've got to get going." He sighed and acquiesced. I bed farewell to Dave, Ron, Jason and John, whereas Jeff and Adam requested a hug. I hugged Adam first, and he slightly smirked. Then I felt a warm embrace from behind. I looked down at the root-tattooed arm that had been wrapped around me and smiled. I spun around and hugged Jeff properly.

"I hope I can see you again," he whispered. I nodded, uncertain as to what he exactly meant. Jeff was sweet, although we didn't talk much…or at all, I felt safe around him. Hmm, perhaps this weariness was really fiddling with my mind. I unwrapped my arms from around him, and ran off with Randy taking his hand. He smiled at me pressing 'Down' on the elevator once we were inside.

"So, are you going back to school right away," Randy asked.

"Not exactly, I'm going to see Smackdown tomorrow night, or rather tonight," I replied as I looked at Randy's watch. His eyes followed mine, and he chuckled lightly.

"Oh really? Alright, well, have fun." I smiled softly. "Uh, Yas? Do you…well, do you have any plans during the course of the day," he queried.

"Just grocery shopping," I told him.

"Maybe I could help you with that." I smiled.

"How about you?"

"Just the gym, and then packing, and then…I'm free."

"Well, can I watch you train?" A grin spread across his face.

"Sure." I smirked a bit. The 'ding' sounded our arrival at the lobby. We strode out into the parking lot and slipped into car. Randy taking the wheel, and myself in the front passenger seat.

"So uh, where am I taking you exactly," he asked slightly chuckling.

"Oh right; well, it's 1356 Burns Street. I'm not exactly sure what the name of it is," I replied. He nodded and we set off to find the unnamed yet addressed hotel. "This is it," I said acknowledging the beige coloured building surrounded by paved walkways. Randy parked his car in the hotel's parking lot, and surprisingly there were only about 4 or 5 cars in the entire lot.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your suite," he relayed, shutting off the engine. Both of us exited the vehicle. I led him upstairs to my suite, unlocking the door and entering. I looked back to see if Randy was following. I laughed a bit at the sight I'd been seeing. I watched him standing there with his hands in his pocket. "May I come in?" I bit my lip and giggled then nodded.

"Sorry, I don't exactly have anything to eat or drink," I responded whilst his hands found their usual spot, my waist.

"It's not a problem, baby girl," his deep voice sounded heavenly now that we were finally alone. I smiled and looked up into those beautiful grey/blue eyes and he stared back into mine.

"Wanna help me unpack," I suggested. He smirked and held onto my hand. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled then led him into the bedroom. He smirked and sprawled onto the bed. I smiled and ran my hand over the ankle of his jeans while unzipping my black and white, plaid suitcase. I began transferring my clothes into a few of the drawers in front of the bed where a T.V. was set above. Strong, tattooed arms became wrapped around my waist from behind, I secretly smirked and attempted to break free. Instead, he held me tighter.

"Randy," I whined playfully, struggling to get free. He chuckled and held me even tighter.

"Don't struggle," his deep voice whispered in my ear. I smirked and attempted to wiggle out of his arms. Yet again, his grip tightened.

"Randy," I laughed a bit, "I have to get my-" He loosened his grip, and I quickly tried to make a break for it until he again secured his grip around my waist. "No!" I yelled followed by laughter from both of us. "Randy," I whined again. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I'd never felt this comfortable with any other person of the opposite sex. He was definitely something special. He loosened his grip allowing me to wiggle out and finish unpacking. I looked at him while stuffing the last two shirts into an already crowded drawer. He stood there, smirking. "What's wrong," I asked while kicking the drawer closed. He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"No it's just-you're amazing, unlike any other girl I've met," he said slowly as he sat beside me on the bed. I smiled softly and held his hand, tracing his tattoos with the other. He looked down at me and smiled. I reached up and touched my lips to his, kissing him once. He bit on his lip, and to be quite honest my heart was melting.

"So, are you in a rush to get back to your get-together?" I looked up at him, and he smirked. Oh, I know where he thought this was going. "Not like that!" I quickly corrected as I playfully punched his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Hmm, let's see spend the night talking with 6 guys or cuddling with the most amazing girl I've ever seen," he joked. My lips pulled into a smile.

"How about we watch a movie," I proposed as I released his hand and slid the suitcase onto the floor. By the time I turned back around, Randy had already positioned himself on the bed leaning his head against a pillow and laying flat on his back. I laughed. "Comfortable, are we?" He chuckled, and I dismissed myself for a moment to change into my pyjamas and loosed my hair, leaving the clip on the bathroom sink. No, nothing of that lingerie sort, more like this sort .net/is/image/Sears/027000VC02170441?hei=600op_usm=0.9,0.5,0,0 . I re-entered the room to a wolf-whistle from my only spectator. I laughed.

"Calm down, love." I joked and quickly stowed away the used clothes into the suitcase.

"You look beautiful." His voice sounded rather groggy, which, I admit, was a turn on. I smiled as I climbed onto the bed. I lay on my stomach placing head and hand on his chest and my right leg over his left. Although I hadn't seen his face, I'm almost certain a smile was spread across it. He placed one hand on my back and scrolled through the channels. His breathing began lulling me to sleep, and after a couple of minutes, I was asleep.

The beeping of the alarm clock disrupted our 6 hour sleep. I groaned; I could hear Randy's hand searching to find the 'snooze' button on the clock. So far, and to our great annoyance, he was unsuccessful. Finally, the obnoxious beeping had ceased.

"What time is it," I mumbled barely moving my mouth and lazily opening my eyes. His hand left my back as he rubbed his eyes. I groaned and rolled over onto my back attempting to stretch.

"9:30," his 'morning-voice' said. I propped myself up on my elbows to see an already seated upright Randy beside me. I looked at the T.V. that'd been set on mute, and smiled. "Come here," he instructed. I crawled over to him and sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. My stomach started to growl. Randy laughed a bit, "Hungry?" I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder closing my eyes. "Let's go get something then." He pecked me on the lips one last time before standing.

I rose to my feet and stretched once more before moving another step.

"Love, I'll be right back. I've got to change out of these clothes; Just call when you're ready," he said once more. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Take care," I wished him before closing the door to the suite. I retreated to the bathroom where I showered then changed into a faded blue distressed jeans, as well as a purple v-neck which fitted perfectly, and my favourite pair of black sandals. After all, this was Miami. I looked at the time; 11:40, it read. I reached for my blue Motorola Slvr and the directory, paging through it as I hunted down the name of the hotel Randy was staying at. There it was. I quickly dialled the concierge and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Good morning, this is Tiffany speaking, how may I help you," she said politely.

"Yes, can you connect me to suite 1432, please," I requested.

"One moment, please." There was a long pause before I heard the tone. After 3 rings, his voice finally sounded.

"Hello," he bed.

"Hi, are you ready," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be over there shortly." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll wait out in the lobby for you."

"Sure, thing. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and tucked my phone away in my pocket. There was something else I needed. My purse! I shuffled over to my suitcase only to find my clothes bundled up into a tiny pile. I calmed myself. Okay, perhaps it was in one of the drawers. I began unpacking and repacking my clothes into the drawers, pushing my hands into all corners. Nothing was there. Calm down, Yasmin, calm down. You just…misplaced it, that's all. It's here…somewhere. I searched in the kitchenette, the sitting room and the bathroom. I looked under the bed, in between cushions and under tables. Nothing turned up.

There was a knock at the door, and I hurriedly opened it. Randy smirked.

"I'm so sorry. I was looking for my purse, and I still can't find it," I said almost breathless. He put his hands on my arms and kissed my forehead.

"Calm down, we'll find it. I'll help you look," he assured me.

"But I've looked everywhere, it still isn't here." He bit on his lip, apparently thinking.

"Do you think you could've left it at my suite?"

"Perhaps."

"Come on." I quickly scooped up my key as he held my hand. Closing the door behind us, we were off. We immediately searched the couch, desks, veranda, bathrooms and bedroom. It just wasn't there. I positioned myself on my hands and knees and checked under the bed.

"Babe," I heard Randy call.

"In here," I answered sitting on the bed in utter defeat. He half-smiled, a kind of reassuring smile that your mom gives you when you've misplaced that favourite toy of yours, except this wasn't a toy…this was my purse! He sat beside me.

"Look, I'll pay for everything," he said as he took out his wallet. I stopped him by placing my hand on his.

"Please, don't, it'd be too much," I looked up at him and he shook his head. He took my hand.

"It'll never be 'too much'. As long as it's you, it's a good enough reason for me to spend." His lips touched my cheek once giving it a peck. I bit on my lip and turned in the direction of his lips. Slowly letting my lower lip slide from the clutches of my teeth, I gazed down at his lips. I saw his lips curve into a smirk, and I leaned in slowly. He brushed his lips against mine, teasing me, I assumed. His warm palm caressed my right cheek as his lips pressed themselves against mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and the kiss became slow and warm. I rested my hands on his shoulders; his hands travelled from my cheeks to my back. He pulled away and kissed along my jaw line.

"Randy," I whispered softly. I hadn't known why I had; it was almost like his name had just rolled off the tip of my tongue. I felt him purposely tangle his fingers in my hair. My eyes fluttered closed as his warm breath trickled down my neck sending a shiver down my spine. His lips collided with my bare neck as I grabbed onto his shirt suddenly. I felt him chuckle softly. His lips were an inch away from my neck once more until knocks sounded from the door.

"Busy," he called. I giggled quietly and pecked him on the lips once more.

"Go answer it," I whispered while starting to pack his things. He smirked and I could hear the suite door swing open. It was followed by mumbling and laughing and then the clicking of the lock.

"You ready to get going to the store," I heard his deep voice inquire behind me. I looked back at him and nodded, leaving his folded jeans on his suitcase. His fingers intertwined with mine as we slipped into the car.


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 3 - **_**Part 2: Found**_

"So, how long are you staying," I asked.

"Uh, well, it's kind of WWE week here. So, until about Thursday night." I nodded and looked up ahead at the road in front of us secretly wishing that it wouldn't end. I felt Randy's eyes on me.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"What's on your mind?" I shook my head and smiled.

"You." I bit on my lip and looked down at my lap. He reached one hand over and took hold of mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirk. About 20 - 30 minutes later, we came across a supermarket by the name 'Super Market'. How original. We both stepped out of the car and strolled inside. Of course, there were stares…and whispers…and occasional giggling.

I admit, this was a bit uncomfortable. "Is it always like this," I whispered whilst pushing the cart down Aisle 1.

"Sometimes, but…I suppose you get used to it after a while," he added nonchalantly. 'I suppose so,' I repeated to myself mentally. I glanced around at the condiments on the shelves picking up a few of them to take with me to the hotel and reserve as leftovers for my dorm. Mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup were a few. Followed by cheeses, breads, meats and chips. I picked up a fair few number of drinks ranging from Gatorades to varying sodas with Randy behind me. I heard a camera snap behind us; immediately, we both spun around on our heels to see a scrawny, blonde, be-freckled man with a camera that looked far too heavy to even be fitting around his neck.

Randy raised one eyebrow at the frightened being, who was shaking in his sneakers…literally. To be honest, it was quite hilarious. It was not a moment too soon when the young man sprinted across the supermarket towards its entrance/exit door.

"Paparazzi," I inquired. He sighed.

"Unfortunately," he responded. I looked up at him and smiled back the reassuring smile he'd shot at me earlier. He laughed a bit perhaps reminded of it. "Are we all set?" I nodded satisfied with the groceries, and we strolled to the cashiers. Each had a line of about 3-2 people. Obviously, the supermarket wasn't very populated. In fact, I may dare to say that this was the biggest crowd they've seen throughout their years here.

"Oh…my…gosh, h-hello, Mr. O-Orton. I must say I'm a **huge** fan of yours," said the cashier rather fan-girlishly. I looked up to see Randy's facial expression. He merely smiled at the young lady and expressed his thanks. "So, is this the lovely Samantha," she asked innocently. My heart stopped 'Samantha' was Randy's soon-to-be ex-wife. Was it a sign that just as quickly as Samantha and Randy had gotten married we were to be finished? Or am I completely over-analyzing this entire situation? I groped for Randy's hand and thankfully found it, giving it a slight squeeze for comfort.

"Uh, no, actually…this is Yasmin. I thought you said you were a big fan," he put to her.

"I-I am," she stuttered, "it's just I hadn't recognized-"

"Well, if you truly were a 'huge fan', you would have. Aren't I right?"

"Y-Yes, I-I supposed." The poor girl was probably frightened to death.

"Randy," I whispered while squeezing his hand harder. It was like he understood what I was trying to hint to him.

"Sorry, forgive that little, spontaneous disagreement back then. Thanks for all the support," he said whilst paying and collecting the bags. It took about another hour or so to get the groceries in the suite and into the refrigerator. "Do you think I was a bit hard on the girl," he asked while he retreated into the bathroom to dress in his 'training clothes'.

"A bit," I said not wanting to sound too harsh.

"A bit? Is that code for, 'Yes, Randy, you literally gave the girl a heart attack, I'm disappointed in you'?"

"Well, I mean, she sort of touch a sensitive subject, but I don't think you should've initially went after her like that. It was kind of frightening to be honest." I sat down on the bed picking out my 'Smackdown outfit' for later tonight. An Edge shirt, baby blue skinny jeans, and grey converse were out and set on the bed. I heard the bathroom door open and looked in that direction to see Randy wearing a grey tank top, with black basketball shorts and his white tennis.

"Did it…offend you," he asked bundling up his clothes and placing it in the backpack he'd so inconspicuously taken out of his trunk and carried with him.

"Sort of…I mean, she's beautiful and everything just…" I looked down thinking about the cashier's words. I felt index finger elevate my chin slowly so that I was staring into his beautiful grey/blue eyes.

"**You** are beautiful, and you're all I could've ever wanted," he whispered, and as much as I wasn't an emotional person, tears began filling my eyes. He half-smirked as his lips and mine succumbed to each other, gliding slowly against one another. His tongue slid itself inside my mouth as the kiss deepened. My arms began wrapping themselves around his neck as he mimicked their actions wrapping his arms around my waist. Our chests were pressed against each others', our heart beats felt as a pulse throughout the others body. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair pushing me even closer, if it were possible.

Our lips fought to better the other's intensity as the kiss carried on. His heart beat still steadily felt against my chest. His hands and mine found each other, intertwining fingers as his thumb rubbed against my palm slowly. We slowly pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. I smiled softly.

"Come on." I egged whilst handing him a bottle of Gatorade and pulling him in the direction of the door. We drove off to the gym where, inside, he began running on the treadmill as I stood in front watching him run. Although it may sound boring and dreary, it was actually very, very entertaining. Most people clench their hands when performing physical activities for long periods of time, whereas Randy neither clenches his hands nor gnaws at his lip. Instead, he grunts quietly, yet loud enough to be heard with a keen ear. I admit, there were times where I bit on my tongue trying not to laugh, but there were others where it was quite the turn on.

He paused the machine after an hour and 15 minutes. His grey tank top now became a darker grey around his chest. For the remainder of the hour and a half we spent at the gym, he'd lifted weights, done cardio, abdominals, the usual. Well, the usual for a wrestler, anyways. I passed him his bottle as he gulped down the last few drops of Gatorade left. Soon we were back at my suite. With him showering, I prepared sandwiches for both of us. After a moment or too, Randy resurfaced and returned to the kitchenette wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"You smell better," I commented as I looked up at him. He chuckled a bit and pecked my head resting his chin on top of it.

"Do you really have to return to your dorm tomorrow morning," he asked whilst I lay the sandwiches on different plates.

"I told you, love, I've got school. But, I suppose I could return tomorrow **night**, if that's any consolation," I said hopeful. He loosened his grip allowing me to carry both plates into the bedroom setting them side-by-side on the bed. After eating both sandwiches, I piled the plates up on each other.

"I'll go change," I announced as I carried the clothes in my arms.

"Need help," Randy asked smugly. I smirked at him and closed the bathroom door once entering into the bathroom. I quickly changed and exited. Randy was sprawled across the bed watching 'Dexter'. Interesting. I picked up the plates and carried them into the kitchen placing them in the sink. I glanced up at the clock which read 2:34pm. I smiled. 'I've got time', I thought while striding back into the bedroom.

"Come here, baby girl," he instructed. I obeyed immediately and crawled onto the bed laying on my side as he had been. I inched closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me. My forehead was pressed against his pecks as our legs tangled with each other. I felt him rest his head on mine. We hadn't talked for it didn't seem like we needed to. Except this silence was comfortable. Understood. And, somewhat…romantic. His arms held me tighter against his chest, and in spite of his breathing, I was lulled to sleep sooner than I'd expected.

Moments passed until I awoke to gentle lips being pressed against my own. My eyes opened slowly as he pulled away. "You're up," he said astonished. I giggled a bit and sat up looking up at the clock which read 6:38pm.

"I've got to get going. It's almost time," I said softly while rolling off the bed. He smiled and took my hands.

"I'll go with you," he said quietly. I looked up at him.

"But, what if they see you?"

"What if they do?" I smirked and held his hand a bit tighter. He picked up his keys off the bed-side table and we were off to the arena once more.

"Where're your seats," he asked whilst we descended down the staircase.

"Front row," I replied as we'd successfully managed to push through the crowd. He smiled as we sat at the ends. His arm stretched around me as the first superstars made their way into the ring.

"One second, love," he announced as he excused himself leaving for the bathroom. Suddenly two hands blindfolded me from behind. I traced the fingers over and over feeling for some sort of identity. I immediately felt my hands touch something soft…hair. I could feel it was only a short bob. He must've brought himself, if it were a he, closer as I felt a chain around the stranger's neck. One with a pendant, I picked up. A pendant that felt much like the Hardy Boyz design.

"Jeff," I said softly as the hands uncovered my eyes.

"Hi," he said softly while seating himself in Randy's seat. I smiled looking into his beautiful green eyes. "So, who're you here with, if you are here with anyone," he asked politely.

"Randy, and you," I inquired.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, and I heard my favourite girl was comin' so I might as well show up." He stated, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Oh, is Beth here?" He looked at me and smiled, laughing a bit.

"I um, wasn't talking about her," he whispered. I diverted my eyes to the action in the ring. I jumped to my feet as Edge prepared to put his signature move 'The Spear' into effect. Jeff mimicked me as our hands brushed against each others. I could feel his move a bit closer to mine until finally his fingers intertwined with mine. It was a chilling experience. I could feel every pore of my body become like ice. But, it gave me a sort-of warm feeling inside. Had I liked Jeff? My mind began wondering, then I closed the mental 'wondering book'. No, of course, not. Randy's who I love. Not Jeff.

"He's going to miss," Jeff whispered in my ear while looking at the match. I scoffed thinking 'yeah, right'. Almost, as if telepathically directed by Jeff, Kane had missed the choke slam. I looked at him. This was about the fifth prediction he'd had right.

"How do you know all of this," I said to him. Our faces were no more than 3 inches away from each other. I could see his green eyes perfectly now.

"Lucky…guess…" he said while inching closer to me. I felt his eyes ogle at my lips as I bit on it. He placed one arm around my waist, resting his hand on the padded rail. My lips slowly slid themselves out from under my teeth. He leaned in even more quickly. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for utter pleasure. (-.- not like that). But, I admit, I was pleasantly surprised when his lips shifted themselves to my cheek giving it a gentle peck.

A husky throat-clear sounded behind us. I immediately released Jeff's hand and moved away a bit, as did he. I looked at Randy whose arms were folded and icy stare fell upon Jeff. Jeff raised one eyebrow and nodded courteously to both of us and headed up the staircase.

"Hey, baby girl, sorry I was gone so long," he said wrapping both of his arms around me from behind.

"It's okay," I said quietly while watching the match…or trying to at least.

"Did he touch you or anything?"

"Um, no, he just gave me a polite kiss on the cheek, that's all." Secretly, I hoped the kiss wasn't **just** polite. Randy nodded, and after about 2 to 3 hours, we were back at my suite. Randy had lounged himself on the couch watching T.V. while I was packing all unnecessary clothes away. I picked out navy blue jeans, white ballet flats and a white buttoned down, fitted, shirt for school tomorrow. I thought back to Jeff…his eyes, arms, him. No. No, Randy and I are in love. Jeff and I aren't.

"Love," Randy called. I strolled out into the sitting room. "There you are," he smiled pulling me onto his lap. I sat there horizontally resting my feet on the couch while his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"You called," I said as he smiled.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow," he said sounding unusually soft. I smiled and kissed his cheek once.

"I'll miss you too, babe." He smiled a half-smile. I could tell this was eating him up inside.

"Here, take this," he instructed as he handed me a slip of paper with numbers on it. His cell phone number. I smiled.

"I'll give you mine," I whispered reaching across to the paper and pen lain out on the table. I jotted down the numbers and handed it to him. He smiled.

"I'll call; I promise…every night." I smiled softly and embraced him tighter than ever. He smiled and did the same. After changing into our night wear, we were off to bed. Who knows how difficult tomorrow might be.

The alarm clock beeped bright and early Wednesday morning as I quickly leapt to my feet and headed into the bathroom. Inside, I could hear movement in the bedroom. Randy had woken up. I quickly changed and freshened up. I allowed my hair to be tied back into a high ponytail. Stepping out, I saw Randy seated on the bed, his eyes fighting to keep themselves open.

I laughed a bit and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, love, I'll just catch a cab," I whispered to him as he nodded and lay back on his pillow.

"Have a great day, baby girl," he said to me. I smiled and held his hand. We kissed once, and then I was off.

It was a couple of hours into the day since I'd left Randy at the suite. I impatiently waited for the clock to slowly tick itself to 3:00, tapping my desk with a pencil, gnawing on my lip, crumpling up paper. I did everything until finally the buzzer sounded. As we were dismissed I quickly turned the volume on my phone up to about 5.

Immediately dialling Randy's phone, while stepping out on the outskirts of the compound, I heard someone faintly call my name. I looked around, and seeing no one proceeded to hail a cab. As it pulled up however, a tattooed fingered hand opened the door for me. I looked at Jeff and he smiled.

"I was in the neighbourhood," he said casually as we both slid into the cab. We sat there after I'd given the cab driver directions to my hotel. Randy still wasn't picking up. I finally gave up and pushed my phone back into my pocket.

"Boyfriend not answering," Jeff asked bluntly.

"He's probably busy or something, and well…he hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend so-"

"Do you need an invitation?"

"I'd like one, yes." I saw him smile and my lips too curved into a smile. We each looked out opposite windows. Somehow, however, our fingers found the others and tangled. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and then up at him. Jeff smiled a radiant smile, and I couldn't help but get a bit red in the face. He chuckled sweetly as he reached into his pocket.

There it was! My lost…well, now found, purse! I gasped in utter disbelief and gripped it with both hands.

"Lose something," he asked rather cheekily.

"Jeff, how'd you-Thank you," I said breathlessly as I stowed it away in my school bag. He smiled and shrugged inching closer to me. Those green eyes stared into mine. His smile faded slowly as mine had. Our eyes focused on each others lips as we both seemed to inch closer. It felt almost involuntary, as if we were merely iron filings attracted to a magnet-each other. Our lips were now only centimetres away as my hands seized the back of his shirt. I slowly began reconsidering all of this, but it was too late. Our lips succumbed to each other.

His warm lips glided along mine quickly as I fought to keep up. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist bringing me closer to him. My hands pulled and tugged on his shirt, for what reasons are still unclear to me. I could feel his tongue linger a bit on my lips before intruding my mouth. He pulled me closer as the kiss proceeded with immeasurable passion.

"Jeff," my voice became like a whisper as we continued to kiss. The kiss picked up speed.

"Jeff," I said again until our lips had succumbed to each other once more. I pulled away shortly.

"I can't," I said breathless still ogling at his lips.

"Yes, you can," he said eagerly and breathlessly as he pressed his lips against mine once more. The kiss proceeded, and the cab stopped. I immediately pulled away. His arms reluctantly unwrapped themselves from around me.

"Thanks for my purse," I said casually while pulling out the money to pay for the cab.

"My pleasure," he added. He set his hand on top of mine disallowing me to remove the money from my purse. Instead, he pulled out the $25.00 and paid the cab as we both stepped out onto the pavement. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't believe what had happened. So, I walked inside of the hotel without bidding him a proper farewell or making eye-contact with him, for that matter.

Once up in my suite, I discovered Randy hadn't returned from his training. I peered inconspicuously out of the rather large window to see the man who always happened 'to be in the neighbourhood', who I think I...loved gliding down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 4

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 4 **- _**Saying Goodbye**_

What was I **thinking**? I don't _love___Jeff. Perhaps infatuated by him, but…it couldn't be love. At least, I don't think it could be. I shook my head almost subconsciously erasing that reasoning from present thought. I proceeded into the bedroom where I had discovered no trace of Randy. 'Probably at the gym,' I thought as I glanced up at the clock which read 4:00pm. Slowly and reluctantly, I began packing my clothes into my suitcase. I had just about finished when the suite door swung open.

"Yas," Randy said sort-of unsurely.

"In here, love," I responded while propping my suitcase up to a standing position. Although I was certain he had walked to the door, I didn't hear any footsteps enter the room. I looked back to see what the hold up was. He stood there; his facial expression was a bit sad, and I could tell this would be difficult. I rose slowly as I stood in front of him. His eyes still stared at the suitcase. I took his hands. Instantly, his beautiful grey/blue eyes looked into mine.

I embraced him tightly. I didn't care if he was sweating; I didn't care if he didn't smell as wonderful as he used to. This was the last time I'd be seeing him for the next two months, if I were lucky. And at this thought, my eyes began to water. I felt him hug back tighter as if holding each other as tight as possible was the way to keep us together. Tears strolled down my cheeks as I pressed my forehead against his.

He slid his hands from off my back and rested them on my cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away the slipped tears. I smiled slightly.

"It's not good-bye. Not for good, anyways," he whispered. I nodded and smiled. I felt his eyes shift to my lips. He merely closed his eyes and slid his hands from my face. I looked down slightly disappointed. Suddenly, a sort of beeping stemmed from his bag. I looked up at him curiously, as he pulled out his cell phone. He excused himself into the sitting room as I waited in the bedroom seating myself on the bed staring blankly at the darkened T.V. screen.

"What," I heard Randy yell at the top of his voice. "You said I had one more day," his deep voice protested. There was a long pause and after a while, his voice said again, "Yeah, I'll be there." I heard him rise off of the couch, yet he never entered into the bedroom. I strolled outside checking on him.

He was pacing the floor left and right with a hand on his hip and one on his head still clutching his cell phone.

"What's wrong," I asked quietly approaching him slowly.

"My flight leaves today," he announced with a heavy sigh. I grasped his arm with both hands and looked up at him.

"Then we'll go. I'll be there seeing you off, and then I'll catch a cab," he'd already begun shaking his head as I spoke.

"No, I'll drop you off first. I don't want you to get into any trouble on my behalf-"

"Oh no, I won't have a bit of it! If I get in trouble tonight then so be it! I certainly **don't **want you to miss your flight. I definitely **do** want to see you off, and I'm **not** about to take **'no'** for an answer!" I was furious; angry that he would even think of denying me that one last time with him 'for my benefit'. We stood there for a while. My arms were folded and my chest still heaving. Slowly I saw his lips curve into a smirk.

"Then I guess I better shower," he whispered lowly.

"I guess so," I put rather coldly. He chuckled a bit and pecked me on my cheek. I sighed and then smiled to myself. Had I really done that?

A couple of minutes later, Randy stepped out looking rather dashing. Even if it was casual wear, his faded jeans and black v-neck seemed to have him look even more handsome than normal. I stood up as he re-entered the room while pulling out my luggage behind him.

"We've got to get yours, love," I told him while taking it in my hand. I bagged up the extra groceries and hid it in my suitcase. Moments after, we had checked out of both of our hotels, carried out Randy's suitcases and were on our way to the airport. We'd both taken our luggage out of the car as Randy and I searched for the remainder of the guys. Once locating them, Randy was handed his ticket, and I smiled. It was bittersweet. Sweet that Randy'll continue to make millions smile while becoming apart of every child's world, and bitter that he was leaving mine.

"Do you want to go sit down over there," Randy asked softly. I nodded; I could tell he wanted some alone time before he'd go. We sat over by a window over looking the runway and piece of Miami; it was just us - no other passengers. Then again, who else would be flying at 9/10pm on a weekday? I felt his hand take mine, and after a long period of time, or it seemed that way, he spoke again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Randy, anything," I assured him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Well, um," he smiled a bit then frowned, "it's, uh, sort of…silly." I laughed a bit.

"Tell me," I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Alright, alright, well…I don't want anything to happen to you." I smiled.

"Randy, that's sweet, and I'd hope nothing would happen to you either."

"Babe, I'm a **wrestler**. Things always happen to us." I laughed a bit at his remark. He continued, "But, um, that's not…exactly what I wanted to tell you." I looked at him bringing myself closer. "Truth is, I want to know I have someone to come back to, when I have another break. I want to come back to you. I want you to be my girlfriend, officially." My mouth gaped open, then finally the corners of my lips curved upward. I nodded enthusiastically as a smile broke out onto his face. His arms flung themselves around me as he held me tight. I smiled embracing him even tighter.

"All passengers boarding to Little Rock, Arizona, please form a line in front of the passageway," said an airport employee. We pulled away from the hug and stood up. Neither looked at the other until 3 minutes after our embrace. Randy looked down at me, and I could see a teardrop leave his eyes.

"You think I'd be used to this," he said, his voice trembling. Quickly, he had cleared his throat, and moved closer to me. My arms, almost as if involuntarily, slid themselves around his neck. His hands in turn located themselves onto my waist. I looked up into his tear-filled eyes, and slowly mine began to water.

"You won't forget me, will you," I whispered to him as tears glided down my cheek. He leaned in closer.

"Never," was what he whispered before our lips had become locked in a passionate kiss. His hands clenched my waist tighter. My chest was against his. His heart and mine raced together, as tears from both of us were felt against the other's cheek. His lips moved against mine with a never-ending intensity. It was almost as if the harder he kissed, the longer he'd stay. My throat began to knot as we pulled away hesitantly. Our hands had somehow found each other's as our fingers now intertwined.

"Uh, Randy, we're-" started Adam.

"Yeah," Randy addressed as Adam slowly slipped into the passageway. Our hands slowly untangled, and even this had brought tears to my eyes. "I'll call every night, baby girl," he whispered, and I nodded gnawing on my lip as my eyes closed down to prevent any more tears from slipping. I felt his warm lips press against my forehead. As I reopened my eyes, I saw the figure of the man I'd never thought I'd meet, let alone love boarding onto the plane I wouldn't see for another two months.


	6. Chapter 5

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 5 **- _**The Storm**_

The long drive back to the university didn't help at all. All I thought of was him - when I'll see him again, what'll happen until I see him again, what'll happen when we meet again. All of these thoughts dizzied me.

"Ma'am," the taxi driver said disrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I hadn't realized how dreary my voice had sounded until I muttered the second word. This is going to be difficult. I handed over the $40.00, and proceeded to my dorm with my suitcase behind me. Upon arriving and settling in, I discovered Misty asleep, and I sighed. 'At least she's sleeping,' I thought as a began unpacking. Misty was a sweetheart when she could be, a bit of a bitch when it's required, and a ton of annoying whenever she talks. Still, she's good company whenever you want to become indulged in 'spectroscopy' or 'Max Planck's explanation of blackbody radiation' or whenever you need to get your mind off things.

After changing into pyjamas and freshening up, I crawled into bed and attempted to fall asleep. Perhaps I did, until I was awakened by the lamp's light that shone brightly in my face. I groaned rolling over onto my back.

"What," I said slowly opening my eyes slowly.

"Did you hear that," she asked almost as frightened as a hamster when a drop of water hits their tails. I sighed and sat up listening. Nothing stirred.

"Yeah, Misty, I believe that's called silence," I remarked. She sighed.

"But I swear, I heard something!"

"Goodnight, Misty." I turned over on my side flicking off the lamp. Upon drifting asleep, I jumped at the sound of someone attempting to unlock the door with a key. Usually, Misty and I would lock our dorm door due to the horrific sorority clubs knocking every hour or so, and pleading us to, 'come to the party', and saying things like, 'so what if it were after curfew', 'it's only a few drinks'. So, the door remains locked. However, no one else has a key except Misty and I.

I turned on the light, and Misty and I jumped to a seating position immediately.

"Did you-" started Misty

"Uh huh," I answered. We both sat there pulling the covers over ourselves until suddenly the door had flung open, and another familiar stranger entered.

"Sorry about that," his Carolina accented voice said as he approached me, those green eyes staring into mine.

"What are you doing here," I asked frantically while getting up to close the dorm door.

"Well, I was in-"

"What neighbourhood are you always referring to? Seriously, how is this neighbourhood full of everything on me? No, Jeff, you need to leave." I said point-blank without looking at him.

"I'll uh, go use the bathroom," Misty announced as she excused herself into the lavatory. Jeff's eyes followed her then looked at me.

"I needed to see you again," he said softly. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Okay, you've seen me; now leave."

"I've got to show you something." I was beginning to tremble inside. Why was he here? How did he get into my dorm?

"No, Jeff, I'm not running away with you. Damn it, how did you even get in here?" I examined the doorknob to see no potential signs that it was picked. Closing the door once again, he spoke.

"It's something really important, please, it'll only take a second." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What are you going to show me," I asked rather coldly. His lips curved into a smile.

"It's a surprise." I walked briskly over to him.

"You're not helping yourself! 'A surprise', really? That's. How. Girls. Get. Pregnant." Between every word, my index finger poked his chest. His green eyes looked at me, however, in the most compassionate way while his lips still smiled in that friendly way.

"Trust me, if I wanted to 'do it' with you. I would've had a different approach to this whole situation."

"And trust me, if you ever dared to 'touch me' your arm would be snapped in half." He chuckled and nodded considering it. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on some flip-flops.

"What're you doing?" I fussed to get my jacket on until two tattooed hands helped me into it.

"What does it look like? We're going to see 'your surprise'." I could feel him smile behind me as he took hold of my hand.

"It's uh, pretty dark out there…wouldn't want you to get lost." That's his explanation? Well…it is sort-of sweet, isn't it? I solely nodded while we made our way down several hallways, into several rooms and then finally, into an unused supply room.

"Jeff, what is this," I asked unsure and slightly…frightened.

"You'll see," his voice whispered into my ear as I heard the door close and the light shone. A beautiful painting of a girl was there, shown on the used-to-be blank canvas. "Tada," he said softly while releasing my hand. To be honest, I was awe-stricken. This painting was amazing…he was incredibly talented.

"Jeff, this is beautiful, who is she?" I walked closer to the painting only to see it in deeper detail.

"You," he said softly. I spun around swiftly.

"Jeff, I'm … flattered, really, I-I love it, but…" His fingers intertwined with mine. He held both my hands as he gazed into my eyes. His mesmerizing, beautiful-whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT? No, I love Jeff; I mean Randy! I love Randal Keith Orton; that's who I love, not Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

"Stop," I whispered again as he moved closer placing his hands on my cheeks. "Jeff, please-"

"Shh," he said calmly leaning in. I refused to give in.

"Jeff, I can't. I don't want this-"

"Yes, you do. You know you do." I shook my head unwilling to believe it although a part of me conflicted this disbelief.

"I'm Randy's girlfriend now, Jeff. This-this can't work. Whatever happened between us, in that cab, it's…gone."

"No, it's not. It's still there. Something happened, like a spark…you felt it, I'm sure." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Every nerve in my body pulsed, I lied. I felt something, perhaps it was an anxiety rush, perhaps it was a spark, but there was undeniably something there.

"Jeff, I-I can't, please-" He held me tighter, and I began to scream. Yes, he wasn't doing anything to me, but I felt as if I were required to. He didn't flinch at all. I continued screaming, 'No! No!' and 'Jeff, stop!'. I tried shoving him off, but he wouldn't let go. Tears of frustration began strolling down my face. I could feel the grip of his hands on my arms. He shook me violently and I screamed loudly.

"Yasmin! Yasmin," I heard Misty shout. My eyes flew open as my chest heaved. It was a dream…Jeff coming into our dorm, the painting, it was all a dream.

"S-Sorry, I was…dreaming," I muttered as I sat up.

"Intensely," she added as she proceeded into the bathroom. I sighed. What was that all about?

Whatever it was, it was **just** a dream and for that I'm thankful. After freshening up and getting into school attire, I proceeded down the hallway and begun my classes. Hours after hours after hours passed. And soon, each day seemed to bring more weariness and dreariness than the next. The only thing that possibly kept me willing to go through the day were the text messages and calls from Randy. They were simple sometimes and heartfelt the next. For example, he could send me a smile during the morning, and call saying how much he missed me at night. Of course, time never permitted us to talk for hours the way we used to on the first couple of days, but it's still enjoyable.

Days and days passed. Finally, it was Saturday again. Thankfully, my classes had a Monday - Friday basis. I was itching to get out of this compound. I slid on a comfortable jeans, ballet flats, purple tank top, and black jacket. The best place to get away to? A supermarket. Where you can spend hours and hours looking at the same food, walking down the same aisle and never get thought of as 'crazy' by onlookers.

Upon entering the cab, I directed the cab driver to 'Super Market' the same supermarket Randy and I had visited together. Within minutes we'd reached, and I stepped out compensating the driver for his service. I strolled into the supermarket looking for peace and sanity other than meat and dairy. I stuffed my hands into my front pockets gliding along the aisles; I was unaware that I'd stopped in front of the chips section, that is until my thoughts were interrupted.

"Nice bag of chips isn't it," a familiar voice said. I spun around swiftly as I gazed up into those green eyes, I'd met in my somewhat nightmarish dream. He half-smirked whilst looking back into my eyes.

"What're you doing here," I asked a bit impatient.

"Enh, just thought I'd stop in. Figured I could get some sort of peace here, you know?"

"Yeah, I-I do." I smiled a bit. How did he-No, I have to get away from him. "Uh, listen, I've got to go." My voice trailed off a bit as I attempted to move. His hands clasped onto my arms gently.

"Hey, I'll drive you. Where do you need to go?" I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but then again, he was a wrestler…who acted out storylines.

"I-No, it's okay. Really, I'll just walk." I rushed that statement a bit as I once again attempted to escape. To my surprise, I'd actually succeeded. I neither looked back nor bed farewell, I couldn't have. I only walked briskly down the sidewalk in the direction of the school, and boy did I have a long way to go.

I folded my arms as I continued to walk. It felt as if an hour had past when it was probably only 30 minutes. My thoughts zooming throughout my head, constantly going back and forth between Jeff and Randy. A booming sound echoed throughout the sky. Great, thunder. I looked up as the grey clouds moved across the sky. I began walking even more briskly trying to find some sort of refuge. Then it started. The rain poured down in torrents. Soaking wet I became, as I'd begun running along the pavements. I looked from side to side. Everyone had closed down, apparently all except me had known of this storm.

Suddenly as I'd attempted to cross the street, a car screeched to a stop in front of me. The driver's window rolled down slowly.

"Need help," his Carolina accent asked. He slowly got out and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to do this," I whispered softly almost forgetting about the pouring rain. He smiled softly and took my hands. I looked up at his soaked purple and black hair and giggled a bit. Was this man seriously going to stand out here in the rain with me?

"Look, I know you don't want a relationship with me, but I do like you," he said boldly. I grinned a bit as he ran his fingers through my wet hair. I hugged him tightly, and I could feel him hug back just as tight. So, here we are, in the middle of the biggest storm I've probably ever been caught in; just two familiar strangers, one in love the other, the other in love with another, but here we were embracing…unwilling to let go.


	7. Chapter 6

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 6** - _**Belle**_

"Come on, let's get somewhere dry," he whispered to me as I nodded in agreement. We slid into the car after him reassuring me that 'it was okay if the leather got wet' after I'd protested against it. Soon, we were at an apartment - his, perhaps. We proceeded upstairs, to the top floor as he unlocked the door. Strangely, it was actually a nice apartment. Cozy, comfortable without any excess decorations. It was very … liveable.

"It's nice," I whispered too cold to even mutter out anything else. He smiled thanking me.

"I'll get you a towel. You can just…make yourself at home," he said as he flicked on the T.V. which sat, angled, in the corner of the room surrounded by sofas. A transparent sliding door was located directly beside the sofa that was sitting at a 90-degree angle from the television. Rain poured down the sliding door, which lead to the veranda. It was serene, believe it or not, despite all the thunder.

A towel was thrown around my back as arms wrapped it around me. I smiled softly. I'd begun to feel warm already. "You could've sat down, you know?" I shook my head a bit.

"I wouldn't want to wet anything," I said looking at the furniture arranged so neatly. He chuckled and held my hand leading me into a room. "What're you doing," I asked unsurely.

"Getting you to change into something dry," he responded.

"But I haven't any clothes." I looked at him as we entered the bedroom.

"You'll wear some of mine." He'd already begun laying out several possibilities for me. I picked up one of the shirts with his promos on it. 'Extreme' it read on the back accompanied by a picture of him. Seeing as he was about 6'2, and I were about 5'11 it should cover everything that needs to be. I smiled and proceeded into the bathroom, drying off and changing. Thankfully, the shirt was more than long enough, fitting me like a dress and reaching just about 2 inches above the knee. I bundled up the clothes and kicked them off to a corner of the bedroom along with my shoes.

I strolled into the living room only to see Jeff's face light up as I entered. "Hello," he said smugly. I giggled a bit and sat beside him. He pulled a blanket off of the ground and laid it flat on both our laps. His arm had extended itself around me. I grew nervous as I looked at him. His eyes were focused on the T.V. "Relax," he whispered perhaps sensing my nervousness without even bothering to glance at my direction.

I calmed myself, it was just an arm. It didn't mean anything. I diverted my eyes back to the television. Suddenly, he grabbed onto my waist tight inducing me to jump. I looked at him and he chuckled; I smiled and playfully hit his shoulder. Somehow, I was leaning against him as he pulled me closer. I rested my head against his chest. His chin, in turn, rested perfectly on my head. I had to admit, I felt comfortable here.

"What do you want to watch," he asked softly, his accent sounding even more luring.

"Mm, anything," I whispered inhaling the scent of his intoxicating cologne.

"Hey um, do you mind if I do something?" I looked at him.

"Like?"

"Stand up for a second," he instructed. I obeyed as I watch him lay on his side, on the couch, facing me. He opened his arms, and I laughed a bit. It was just a bit of cuddling, nothing serious. I lay on my side in front of him on the couch facing him. He looked down at me and smiled softly. I simply smiled back then pressed my cheek against his peck as my eyes slowly begun to close.

Both of us had fallen asleep, that is until I heard 'Voices' by 'Rev Theory' playing. My phone was ringing! I quickly scrambled to my feet as I raced over to my bundled up clothes in Jeff's bedroom. I unfolded the jeans fishing in all pockets. Relieved that I'd found my phone, I quickly picked up.

"Hello," I bed as I sat cross-legged on the floor with my back to the door.

"Good morning, baby girl," that seductive deep voice said. I smiled and looked at the clock, which read 2:09am.

"Good morning, how are you, love?"

"It's rough. The crowd is phenomenal, but there's one fan that I'm missing."

"I miss you too. When's your next show in Florida?" He sighed heavily.

"I-I don't know, baby girl. They don't tell us until the day we leave." I looked down at the floor.

"So uh, what other girl are you seeing behind my back?"

"What?" He sounded enraged, and I laughed.

"Relax, I'm joking." I heard his sweet low chuckle. It was a comfort, I missed him so much.

"I can't wait to see you again, love."

"Neither can I." I heard a voice in the background sounding very much like Ron Killings' voice. I heard Randy sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he told Ron. "Hey, baby girl, I've got to go. I'll text you soon, and I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, love. Enjoy your day."

"You too, baby girl." I smiled. We both bed each other farewell as we hung up. I looked at the doorway. There stood a shirtless Jeff Hardy looking at me drowsily. He raised one eyebrow and then smiled. I stood up and he embraced me. I hugged him back as the tears began gliding down my face. He whispered 'shh' a couple of times whilst rubbing my back. I'd never been so worked up before, especially over a guy. I missed Randy, more than I ever thought I could.

"Come and get some sleep," Jeff whispered to me. I nodded as his thumbs wiped away my tears. His hands then took hold of mine leading me back to the couch. We reassumed the position we had taken on the couch previously. Jeff's arms wrapped themselves tight around me while I moved myself closer to him. With my tears stinging my eyes, I looked up at him. His compassionate green eyes gave me a reassuring feeling. Perhaps everything would be alright.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. He held me tighter and I could feel his lips press against my forehead - his way of saying, 'you're welcome'. His breathing was my lullaby and after a few minutes, it had lulled me to sleep.

I awoke to the smell of delicious eggs, toast and bacon being cooked. My eyes opened slowly as I sat myself up on the couch. "Jeff," I called out perhaps more as an interrogative than a declarative. There was no response. Curious, I reluctantly rose to my feet while sleepily proceeding into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine," a familiar voice called out. I smiled at the sight of Jeff cooking breakfast in his robe.

"Good morning," I bed as I approached him.

"You look really good in my shirt, by the way," he added smugly.

"Shut up," I teased as he embraced me turning off the stove.

"You smell really nice with my cologne all over you too." I laughed.

"Jeff," I whined playfully. He chuckled lowly. By this time, I lowered my face between his jaw and shoulder. His embrace tightened as he mimicked my action.

"Well, well, well," another voice said loudly. I jumped a bit and turned around to see a smirking Matt Hardy with his arms folded. Jeff laughed a bit.

"Go eat a grape," he remarked while throwing a green grape in Matt's direction.

"Now, now, Jeffrey don't be rude. Introduce your girlfriend to me," Matt added while picking the thrown grape off of the table and eating it. I looked up at Jeff.

"She's not my girlfriend, but her name's Yasmin. Yasmin this is-"

"Matt," I finished. Jeff's lips curved into a smile and nodded still holding onto me.

"So, she's not your girlfriend yet you're hugging, she's wearing your shirt, and you're cooking breakfast for her," Matt addressed. I blushed a light shade of pink. Jeff chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Yas, why don't you go and check on your clothes. I'm pretty sure they're dry now," Jeff instructed. I nodded as he pecked me on the cheek. I smiled a bit then retreated out of the room. From Jeff's bedroom, I could hear their conversation.

"You like her, don't you," I heard Matt ask.

"I do, but she's got a boyfriend," Jeff responded. I could hear the kinking of plates, perhaps he'd lain them out on the table.

"Oh man, well what ever happened to Beth? You two were-."

"Barely together. I mean, I'd try to be there, but I just couldn't." I heard him let out a deep sigh, and the room was silent. That's when it hit me. Maybe all this 'stalking' done by Jeff was his strange way of feeling loved and wanted again. All he wanted was someone to share an intimate relationship (no, I don't mean sex) with. For him, I was that someone, and well…could the feeling be mutual? I smiled a bit continuing to unfold my clothes. I then strolled into the bathroom changing into my previous attire. After folding up the shirt Jeff had lent me, I proceeded back into the kitchen.

"There she is," I heard Matt exclaim. I smiled as Jeff pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I said looking up at him and sitting down. He winked and sat down beside me. Matt sat in front of us and had already started eating. Jeff and I, too had begun to eat. It was delicious, actually, the food. It didn't taste like your ordinary eggs and bacon, then again when is Jeff Hardy known for being ordinary? "It's really good," I commented. I could see him smile a bit as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"So, do you have any plans for today," he asked once swallowing his food. I shrugged.

"Nope, nothing really."

"Hey, you should come over tonight. Shannon and his wife will be there, I'll be there, Kimo will be there, you'll enjoy it," Matt announced.

"Uh, I'm sure she has better things to do, Matt," Jeff quickly replied. I smiled a bit trying to contain my laughter.

"Actually, it sounds like fun. I'll go if you will," I looked at Jeff. He looked at me sort of astonished.

"Uh, yeah, I-I'll go," he said with a smile. I smiled back courteously and finished. Matt excused himself from the table and bed farewell giving the explanation that 'he's got a couple of things he needs to pick up'. I stood up after the door closed after Matt and cleared away my plate. As I turned around, I bumped into Jeff whose chest had been against mine.

"S-Sorry," I said getting a bit pink in the face and attempting to move. Instead, he mimicked me once more and stood in front of me. Again, I tried and failed. I sighed with a smile and looked up at him. He stepped closer to me. I heard the plates kink together as his plate was lumped in the sink. We stood there staring into each other's eyes. His lips neared mine as his eyes diverted themselves from my lips to my eyes. "Jeff," I whispered.

He slid one hand onto the side of my neck. I closed my eyes preparing myself mentally for it. What was I supposed to do? Overpower him? How? Move away? How? Just then, he did something spontaneous - out-of-the-ordinary, then again isn't he always? His lips grazed against my lips then landed themselves on my cheek giving it a slight and simple peck. I melted, or if I hadn't yet…I was definitely going to. My eyes flickered open as I gazed up into his green eyes.

"So uh, what do you have planned for today," he whispered.

"I was going to go study some of my French," I responded softly. He smirked.

"I can help you." I smiled as he took my hands kissing them both. I blushed lightly. "I'll be right back," he announced slowly releasing my hands and slipping into his bedroom. I stood there awe-struck. Once snapping myself back into reality, I strolled into the seating room. Soon, Jeff rendezvoused with me wearing a black v-neck shirt, and his blue tie-dyed pants. I smiled.

"Vintage," I remarked. He laughed a bit and held my hand. Soon, we were off to the university. Upon arriving into my dorm, I discovered Misty wasn't there - thankfully. After settling down on opposite beds, Jeff began helping me with my French. I laughed at his pronunciations for some. It wasn't long before I joined him on Misty's bed. We sat facing each other.

"Belle," he said softly.

"Belle? I didn't…hmm," I said thinking. He set down the book and set one hand on mine.

"Beautiful," he said softly. I blushed and looked at him. He, in turn, looked at me - those beautiful, green eyes penetrating mine. Although I knew it was absolutely wrong to feel this way, I felt as if I loved him.


	8. Chapter 7

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 7 **- _**More Than Infatuation**_

I could feel his eyes ogle at my lips. I bit on it unconsciously while taking the book and gently closing it. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, smirking. I heard him chuckle lowly.

"_Belle_," I repeated out loud softly. He smiled as he drew closer.

"Mhm," he sounded while bringing his lips nearer and nearer to mine. His hands located themselves onto my waist. Instantly, my hands placed themselves on his biceps. I gazed down at his lips as he too gazed down at mine. He was centimeters away from my lips; My lips became coated by a thin layer of his warm breath. I closed my eyes and decided to embrace it.

Suddenly, the dorm door swung open. Jeff and I jumped and turned our heads in the direction of the door only to see Misty standing there in awe and shock.

"Uh, who-who is this," she asked a bit scared.

"Just a friend," I quickly responded while rising to my feet.

"Looks like a very friendly friend," Misty remarked. I glared at her while taking Jeff's hand before Misty droned on and on. Immediately I proceeded down the hall with him and onto the lawn.

"Where do you want to go," he asked as I begun walking onto the pavement.

"Anywhere," I responded turning around to face him. He smiled and held onto my hand while hailing a cab. "What am I supposed to wear exactly for this party?" I asked once we both slipped into the cab. Somehow, his arm had found its way around me again.

"Anything, or nothing…" he smirked. I laughed and pushed him playfully; he chuckled at this action.

"Really, though," I said a bit more seriously.

"Absolutely anything." I smiled as his lips touched my temple.

"So uh, where exactly are we going?" I looked out the window as we passed apartment after apartment. I turned back to look at Jeff only to see him holding up a small, rectangular plastic card.

"Shopping," he said. I smirked and he pulled me in closer to him. By now, my head was against his chest as my arms wrapped around him horizontally. I could feel his chest move with every breath he took. It was soothing - almost as if I were in my own little world, floating on a white, fluffy cloud named Jeff.

After what had seemed like a mere 30 minutes, we arrived at Aventura Mall. Once compensating the driver, we headed off in the direction of Macy's, Old Navy and Cliché. We shopped around from store to store but never bought anything.

"Love, the whole point of shopping is to buy something," Jeff stated tiredly as we proceeded into yet another store.

"Well, I don't know what to buy. Besides, I can pay for it," I said while looking through a bunch of dresses.

"You're not paying a cent." His hand took hold of mine just as I'd grabbed the blue dress .tv/partydresses_. My eyes glanced at his tattooed hands then up at those stunning, green eyes. His eyes looked into mine for a second before diverting to the dress I had picked out. He smirked a bit. "Pretty," he approved. I smiled as he took it to the counter and paid for it. We exited the store with my bag in his hand.

"Should we start heading home-err, well…to my place," he asked softly.

"Um, well, I was kind of wondering if it'd be okay if I got ready at my dorm then rendezvoused at your apartment," I responded; he nodded considerately, and we were off. After the cab came to a full stop, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his flung around my waist.

"I'll see you later, babe," he whispered to me in my ear. I smiled a bit as his lips pecked my cheek. I muttered a soft, 'okay' as I stepped out of the vehicle. I waved as the car proceeded into the horizon. About an hour or so, I had finished piecing together my attire - from jewellery, to makeup, to shoes, to hair. The faint sound of feet was heard shifting around in the bedroom. Curiously, I called out for Misty. There was no sound. I waited a couple of minutes or so before opening the door. There sat a lovely, yet always spontaneous Jeff Hardy on my bed. I sighed.

"Jeez, how'd you get here so fast," I asked as I grabbed my phone off of the bathroom counter.

"I was in the neighbourhood," he said softly as he stood up slowly. I gave a slight laugh as I flicked off the bathroom light and proceeded into the bedroom.

"You look lovely," he said as his eyes refocused themselves onto my dress. I half-smiled.

"As do you," I responded. He smirked a bit before taking my hand, and about 2 hours or so, we stood in front of a beautiful mansion - very cozy, very home-like, perfect. I stepped out marvelling at this masterpiece.

"You comin'," Jeff asked disrupting my thoughts. I snapped myself back to reality or whatever this was called and nodded as his hand slipped into mine. Upon entering the house, tons of laughter and talking could be heard from every room. I held on a bit tighter to Jeff's hand as we made our way through the crowd and into the kitchen.

"There they are! The little love-birds," called out a familiar voice - Matthew Moore Hardy. I blushed a vague shade of red as he announced our presence in a rather unique way. I could tell Jeff was a bit nervous as well. Matt approached us handing Jeff a beer bottle. Jeff only smiled as he courteously took it.

"Oh, before I forget, Shannon, this is-Shannon? Where'd he go?" Matt inquired as he looked around only to realize that Shannon had been behind him.

"Yeah," said Shannon Moore as he took a sip of his beer.

"Right, well, Shannon this is Yasmin - Jeff's girl, and Yasmin this is Shannon," Matt said as I gave a shy wave to Shannon, and so he did in return.

"Bro, she's not my girl. She's just a friend," Jeff corrected. Matt simply shrugged and proceeded into the other room to mingle and entertain.

"Uh, Jeff, can we talk," Shannon asked. Jeff nodded as I excused myself into the other room giving the guys their privacy. I stood against the door hinge listening to both conversations: Jeff and Shannon's and Matt and his friends'. Matt and his friends talked on and on; yet, it wasn't that droning kind of conversation, it was interesting, stimulating and well, down right humorous.

"What," I heard Jeff exclaim. With my head begging me to look back, I stared straight as I listened to Jeff and Shannon's conversation with great curiosity.

"Yeah, she's here. I told Matt that it'd be a bit awkward seeing as you two are separated, but he insisted," Shannon replied. Who? What? Why? All these questions swirled around in my head until Jeff responded.

"Damn it, Matt. I shouldn't have brought her here; why would Beth come in the first place?-" Jeff asked rhetorically, until something or someone interrupted my eavesdropping.

"Excuse me, do I know you? You look familiar," said Elizabeth Ann Britt - Beth Britt - Jeff's soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Uh, no, sorry. I don't believe we've met-" I began.

"Ah, now I remember. You're the one snogging my husband," she stated glaring at me.

"Sorry," I asked incredulously.

"You had your dirty, little paws all over him," she screamed.

"I only met him after you'd kicked him out. Besides, we're not **together** we're just **friends**," I exclaimed stressing both 'together' and 'friends'. Beth balled up her hands into a fist; I neither flinched nor trembled. Instead, I glared back at her. Suddenly, two arms fastened themselves around my waist pulling me away from her.

"She's not worth it," I heard his Carolina-accent whisper into my ear. I sighed attempting to calm my breathing and myself. "Come here, I want to show you something," he whispered once more as I nodded. His arms loosed from around my waist; instead, his left hand held my right as we proceeded upstairs and into a bedroom leaving a ballistic Beth Britt in the kitchen.

"Is this your room," I asked looking at all the paintings and 'alumimummies'.

"Used to be, when we first moved out here," I heard his voice say as a clear, glass sliding door opened up. "Come on." I nodded following him out onto his veranda. I smiled as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind.

"It's really nice here, tonight," I whispered while mesmerized by the breathtaking landscape that these brothers had lived on.

"There's always room for you, just so you know," he said softly. I smiled as I placed my hands over his. Suddenly his grip loosened, and I turned back. Just as spontaneously as he'd released his grip, he had caught me again. I could feel his eyes penetrate mine as my hands somehow found themselves on his biceps. His lips curved into a slight smirk as his eyes shifted from my eyes to my lips then repeating.

My eyes too focused on his lips. He moved in a bit closer, as did I. Then, it happened. Our lips had succumbed to each other - willingly. His lips kissed with an intensity I attempted to match. I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth as the kiss continued with passion. My hands repositioned themselves onto the back of his shirt. They seized onto it as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Our tongues danced in each others' mouths with an immense intensity. The kiss then slowed down. It was slower, calmer, yet it possessed the same passion it had started out with. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, and at this moment, I knew this was a bit more than infatuation.


	9. Chapter 8 pt 1

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 8 **- **Part 1: **_**Do You Love Me? **_

I awoke to a bright light - the sunshine, great. As my eyes opened sleepily, I glanced over at Jeff. He was shirtless and sleeping; he looked entirely peaceful. I smiled to myself as I sat up. I looked down…a bit shocked. I wasn't wearing the dress I previously had on. Instead, I was wearing Jeff's shirt. Strange. I heard a slight groan in the direction of Jeff; I smiled as he opened his eyes just as sleepily as I had.

"Morning," I whispered as I returned to the position I had previously gotten up from.

"Good morning," his 'morning voice' said softly as I lay my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach.

"How did you sleep," I inquired softly, holding onto him a bit tighter, listening to his breathing.

"Good," he said softly as he embraced me tighter. The door creaked open slowly as Jeff and I watched suspiciously.

"There're the love-birds-Oh wow, that's new," Matt said smugly. Jeff pulled the comforter over our bodies even more.

"What do you want, Matt," Jeff asked rather coldly. I hugged him even tighter; I was almost sure he'd been smirking by now.

"Nothing, just wanted to check if I were to become an uncle anytime soon," Matt replied, smirking. I looked up at Jeff who cast a confused look at Matt.

"It's not like that, man. We didn't-." Matt scoffed.

"Sure," Matt implied sarcastically. Just then, a pillow was sent soaring through the air in the direction of Matt. Matt laughed slightly and slipped out of the room quietly while closing the door.

"Sorry, my brother's a bit-what are you doing?" He asked with a laugh as I had begun gathering up my clothes and shoes.

"Hm? Oh, just collecting my things," I responded while turning towards him.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me." Jeff sat up as I continued to collect my things.

"I'm not leaving - not exactly." I set all that had been collected on the bureau and looked at Jeff who stared back at me. "What?" I asked confusedly as I approached the bed slowly.

"Can you come here for a second? I-I kind of want to have a talk with you…a serious talk." I shot a confused look at him as I hesitantly climbed onto the bed and sat in front of him cross-legged, just as he had been.

"Okay, well…what do you want to talk about?"

"About us, Yas, what are we?"

"W-We're friends, aren't-aren't we?" I looked up at his beautiful, green eyes which seemed to be staring mine down.

"Just friends? I mean, I-I understand that you're in a relationship, but honestly didn't you feel a spark back then? When we…kissed?"

"U-Uh, yeah I-I guess, but Jeff I can't… I have Randy, and it wouldn't be…" my voice trailed off into a whisper as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"No, I understand that, but…why can't you just… just…"

"Leave him!" I exclaimed while forcing my fingers from between his and rising to my feet. "Well, if you think that this little kiss or us waking up together is going to induce me to leave Randal Keith Orton, you're absolutely, unequivocally **wrong**, Jeff Hardy. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" I screamed giving my subconscious little time to rethink or doubt myself. Jeff too rose to his feet.

"So you kiss me, I take care of you when you most need it, I give you my company, and all that, just for you to tell me that you're still in love with your boyfriend who isn't even here?" He began to shout as well.

"He's **working**! I just have to understand that there'll be times where he'll have to leave me behind to make life better for us-the **both** of us!" I stepped closer to him; he, in turn, mimicked my behaviour.

"Do you really think he loves you! Do you really believe that someone who loves you leaves you all by your lonesome? Is that the type of guys you're into - one's who'll always be abandoning you!" Tears gushed into my eyes, and I fought continuously to show no trace that they were there.

"I don't have to justify whatever **he** or **I** do! Randy and I have something. Something special! It was a mistake to even think that I'd been - Ugh!" I grabbed up my clothes and stomped towards the door. I grasped onto the handle in an attempt to swing the door open.

"I love you," a calmer, more serene Carolina-accent said from behind. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he just say-?

"Wh-What," I asked a bit confused as I turned around slowly, staring into his green eyes.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered. His hands slid themselves into his pockets. I was unaware of exactly what made me approach him, but that thought had been cast aside as I realized what had just occurred. Jeff said he loved me. Do I love him? Should I? Could I?

"Jeff-" I whispered just as quietly, attempting to deny it.

"No, let me finish. I've loved you ever since I've lain eyes on you, and yes, it's a cliché, but…it's true. Why do you think I jumped in on Adam trying to kiss you?" He stated even quieter.

"I-I."

"I'm serious about this, Yasmin. I love you. I do, and it might not seem like it. I can't explain how I feel when I'm around you. You've helped me - more than you know it. You've changed me," he said as his fingers intertwined with mine again. Tears returned to my eyes, and at this moment, I really didn't bother to put up as much of a fight. They gushed out onto my cheeks, one after the other they followed.

"But I can't love you," my voice cracked with each word. I could see his expression fall a bit as he stepped closer. I lowered my head; now, I had begun to cry. Silently, of course, I had never been into those whole hysterical-crying things. Suddenly, his fingers unhooked themselves from mine. Instead, his arms flung themselves around me as he embraced me tighter than I had never known. It wasn't a pitiful, good-bye embrace - I don't know what sort of embrace you'd call it. But, it was silent, yet, it felt as if someone had been whispering, constantly, "It'll be alright."

I never believed anything to 'be alright', but this moment - this very moment made me rethink things. Perhaps I was in love with Jeff, maybe I did love him. But, even so, hadn't I loved Randy? Don't I?

I could hear his heartbeat as my tears ran from my cheeks to his chest in one swift second. His breathing always managed to calm me - or, maybe I just had a thing for breathing. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like a very long time. However, what do you say in a situation such as this? My mind ran rampant thinking of something to say - something to get me out of this and love Randy as I had thought I'd been destined to, but nothing ever seemed to settle.

"Why," his voice whispered softly. I looked up at him as his green eyes compassionately and lovingly gazed back into my brown ones.

"Because I love Randy," I responded, although, it sounded more like a question. We stood there, silent again - looking into each others eyes. It wasn't exactly blank. There was emotion behind it - curiosity, desire, love, wander…love.

"Do you love me?" Tears had begun to gush out of my eyes even more now.

"Yes," I whispered.


	10. Chapter 8 pt 2

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 8 **- **Part 2: **_**Adam?**_

The word had tumbled off my tongue, but it was strange. I wasn't said precipitously. Instead, I felt as if an entire 250 pounds had been lifted off my shoulder. I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Swiftly, his lips pressed themselves against mine. My hands slid from my sides to his shoulders. Our lips caressed each others' as the kiss continued.

"You guys okay-Whoa!" A shocked Matt Hardy exclaimed. I jumped back as the kiss broke abruptly. "Uh, I'll come back…later." Matt slowly slipped out of the room as my eyes focused themselves on the white-carpeted floor.

I don't know what to do, where to go, who to love. I was lost. I **am** lost.

"Are you okay," his voice asked warmly as his hands planted themselves on my arms. I looked up then down at the floor once more and nodded. "Doesn't seem like it," he commented once more as his lips pecked my cheek. I shrugged.

"I just - I suppose I need time," I whispered softly. He shot a confused look at me. I attempted to give him a comforting smile; he saw right through it.

"Alright, well-I guess, I'll call you later," Jeff stated.

"Mmkay," I responded as I bundled up my clothes and proceeded into the bathroom. I quickly changed into the blue dress I'd previously outfitted myself in. I stepped out into the bedroom once more. I glanced at Jeff sitting on the already-made bed as I strode towards the door.

"I'll drive you," he quickly responded as he sprang to his feet. I smiled softly as he held open the door for me as I walked out.

"Thank-you," I stated as we both bed farewell to Matt. Upon jumping into Jeff's car and heading to the university, I noticed something strange - no calls from Randy last night. I sat there fiddling with my phone in my fingers hoping and praying that there'll be a call or text from him at any minute now.

"Something wrong," he asked nonchalantly.

"Randy hasn't called or text me yet," I replied as I looked out the window - worried.

"You're going to hate me for saying this, but…so? I mean, it's just one day."

"What if he's hurt? What if he's-" I sighed to myself. Jeff's tattooed fingers intertwined with mine once more.

"Why don't you call him?" I looked at him as his eyes became glued to the street in front of him. I smiled to myself before leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. I quickly dialled Randy's cell. The dial-tone sounded twice before being picked up.

"Hello," I heard his husky voice groan.

"Hi there, stranger," I responded quietly. I always had this insecurity about talking to people on the phone around other people. Somehow, it was always uncomfortable for me.

"Baby girl," his voice sounded a bit more lively. I smiled; it was nice to hear his voice again.

"I've missed you so much, Yas."

"I've missed you too, love. Uh, maybe I'm being a bit paranoid, but h-how come you didn't call yesterday?" I gnawed on my lip waiting for his answer.

"Did I? I'm sorry, baby girl. I've been so busy, but I've got a surprise for you," he whispered softly. I smiled.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" I bit on my lip trying to contain my giggle. Something strange happened whenever I was around Randy. I felt as if I was a little girl being bought a box of chocolates and giggling for hours.

"I can't tell you that." I giggled.

"Oh really, and why not?" He chuckled slightly.

"'Cause it's a surprise." I laughed a bit; why was he being so illusive? It wasn't that sort-of 'I'm going to be suspicious' illusive, but this cute, wondrous, illusive - the kind a little kid would anxiously feel while waiting to rip up wrapping paper around Christmas time.

"Can't I have a teeny hint?" His sweet chuckle filled my head. This made me miss him even more, not to mention the tons of guilt I'd begun to feel by now.

"Aw, but that's no fun." His deepened voice pulled the corner of my lips into a smile. "You'll love this surprise - just wait." I could imagine us having this conversation face to face - his lips would have probably pressed themselves against my forehead by now, and even so, I missed that. I missed **him**.

"I wish you'd tell me what it was." I responded; I could feel Jeff's grip on my hand tighten, and just as quickly as Randy had been able to put a smile on my face, it was quickly taken away by Jeff. I realized now why he suggested that I call Randy - to break it off.

I looked at him as he kept his focused, green eyes on the road in front of us.

"Aw, well, you'll see what it is, and very soon, I might add." As tragic as Jeff's motives may have been, Randy never failed at making me smile.

"I can't wait, love," I whispered with a smile. I heard somewhat of Anthony Carelli (Santino)'s voice in the background. Slowly my smile faded, this could only mean one thing.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I heard Randy tell him. "Hey, listen, baby girl, I've got to go. You'll see your surprise very soon. I'll talk to you later, love."

"Sure," I whispered. As we both bed farewell and hung up the phone, I diverted my eyes in Jeff's direction. "You're wrong, you know that?" I asked while shifting my eyes to the road in front of me.

"Wrong about what," he asked as I broke the intertwining of our fingers.

"I do love Randy," I retorted while rolling my eyes in his direction once more. The car pulled over near the sidewalk, and the engine was shut down. He turned to me slowly as I stared him straight in the eyes.

"You don't mean that," he said calmly. A defence mechanism, I presumed.

"I do, and I know why you wanted me to call Randy."

"Oh really," he scoffed, "that transparent, am I?"

"No, but your motives are. I don't care what you can do or say to me, Jeff, Randy's got more than that. He will **always** have more than that."

"And what does he have that I don't?"

"Me." Jeff's eyes diverted themselves to the road as his grasp tightened around the steering wheel. I could feel the tension in the air as I heard Jeff swallow hard. I looked out the window, and as much as I tried to bring myself to taking back what I said - I couldn't. It was like it was encrypted into my being. I wasn't for Jeff…I was for Randy.

"Has he even told you that he's loved you?" His voice chimed in shakily.

"I don't have to answer that."

"It's because he hasn't, right? It's because he's never been out right and open with you about how he truly feels." I gnawed on my lip itching to say something, but incapable of finding the right words. Thus, I remained silent while gazing out the window.

"I thought you said you loved me," his voice once again chimed in.

"I thought I did," I whispered quietly. His hand grasped mine and instinctively my head turned in his direction.

"You do love me," he whispered to me. I stared into his beautiful, green eyes. I shook my head hesitantly.

"I love Randy," I whispered back softly. He loosened his hold. I closed my eyes to avoid any tears from escaping their tear ducts. Slowly I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek; I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to make contact. I slipped out of the car and proceeded down the sidewalk…casually, slowly, hugging myself against the breeze that had been whipping through Miami recently.

I walked for who knows how long. Where I was going? Not a clue. What I was doing? Neither my body nor subconscious knew. I just walked and walked. And suddenly, I began to realize what a cold world it would've been without Jeff, without his company. However, I did love Randy; I loved him more than I ever thought a woman could love a man - nonetheless a wrestler. Jeff was always more of a loyal companion - that of a best friend or brother. And perhaps, that's what I truly meant when I declared I loved him.

It made sense, didn't it? It like it was felt more than infatuation because I had begun to care for Jeff, to love him…but not as what I had originally thought.

Then, in the spur of the moment, something wet had spewed on my head. I looked up to see a showering of raindrops fall from beneath the dark, grey clouds which had surreptitiously moved across the once blue sky. Why must it always rain?

"Great," I added to myself sarcastically as I proceeded to out-jog the droplets. Upon crossing the street, I had nearly knocked over a man merely shifting through the rain. Unfortunately, this had ended badly for both of us as we were sent toppling on top of one another onto the ground. "Sorry! I'm so-"

"Believe me, it's my fault," his sweet voice said. I recognized it almost instantaneously.

"Adam?"


	11. Chapter 9

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 9 **- _**Finally**_

I whispered quickly while removing his sunshades slowly.

"Hello there, beautiful." I smiled a bit as I picked myself up off of the ground. He, in turn, did the same as I returned his sunshades to him.

"Pardon me, but why're you here? Aren't you supposed to be in-"

"Massachusetts?" I nodded as he chuckled. "Yeah, well, about that…I'm sort-of recovering. Speaking of which, I might need a bit of an extension on due to well…what just happened."

"Right, sorry about that," I relayed with a slight smile. He chuckled and reassured me it was okay.

"Hey, um, listen. If you need a place to dry off and cool down, you could…come over. I mean, I've food…milk…Scrabble." I laughed.

"Well, I'm on my way to the university." He frowned a bit then smiled brightly.

"Then, would you mind me escorting you there, my fair lady?" I giggled and shrugged.

"Why not?" Adam shrugged off his jacket as his hands placed them around my shoulders. I gave him a smile of gratitude as we both proceeded down the pavement and towards the university. Our attire was drenched as we stepped through the university's front doors. I put my finger to my lips as we inconspicuously moved along the corridors and into my dorm.

As I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door, I was surprised, and slightly relieved, to find that Misty had not yet entered the dorm. There was no sign of her being in bed or leaving for a midnight snack. My guess was that she had fallen asleep in the lab again. I shrugged off the idea and closed the door silently behind Adam.

"Comfy," he commented in a whisper. I smiled softly.

"I'll go shower," I whispered to him. As I stood there, I felt a wet pair of lips touch my cheek. Although I was almost sure every strand of hair on my body had been standing up due to the cold, I felt remarkably warm inside. I blushed slightly and exited to the bathroom. Swiftly, I changed and re-entered the bedroom.

"You smell … nice," he commented, once more in a whisper. I giggled softly as I handed him a warm towel. He threw it on top of his hair and immediately began to dry it. I smiled as I laid another one on the ground and sat beside it. And after a couple of seconds, he joined me, seating himself on the lain towel. "So how's the boyfriend?" I smiled.

"Good…travelling," I responded. Even though I hadn't felt his arm around me, I was almost sure it had been.

"Mmm, I see; so, you've been alone for the past few weeks," he inquired. Despite the darkness, he was close enough for me to make out most of his noticeable features - for one, his beautiful and captivating blue eyes.

"Uh, no, not exactly…Jeff had been hanging out with me, and well…I don't really want to discuss it at the moment," I confessed. I felt his cold and dampened fingers intertwine with mine.

"Hey, come on, you can tell me," he whispered comfortingly. I looked into his eyes and then back down at our hands.

"Well, he was getting a bit too friendly, and I figured I might as well break it off," I whispered back.

"Oh yeah, 'cause of Randy and everything." I looked up at him almost shocked at his understanding.

"Y-Yeah, that's-that's exactly why. But, he didn't-well, when I tried to explain it to him, he said that he had loved me."

"He doesn't," Adam quickly responded and moved closer to me. I felt a bit taken aback.

"How do you know?" He chuckled a bit, and to be honest, I blushed a bit embarrassedly.

"Well, obviously he really wants to 'do' you, and he's going to say whatever he needs to in order to get you to that point," he said softly, "Like I said before, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be someone's play thing." I blushed even harder, and I could've only thanked the darkness for concealing my scarlet, red cheeks.

"I'm taking love advice from the Rated - R Superstar?" He chuckled quietly.

"Sure," he whispered as his dampened lips once again pressed themselves against my cheek. It was almost instinctively that I wrapped my arms horizontally around his waist. And as I did, he held me closer. Care did I not, that he was drenched as I hugged him even tighter. I felt his chin rest gently on top of my head. As he rested his back against the wall, my head fell perfectly on his chest. I could hear him hum something very slightly. I smiled sleepily at his attempt at a lullaby which after a few minutes had no longer been considered an 'attempt'.

I awoke to the sound of my 'Voices' ring tone emanating somewhere from beneath the clutches of my purse. I crawled over swiftly avoiding any obstacle which would stir the sleeping creature behind me. I quickly grasped my cellular phone.

"Hello," I whispered softly, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Good morning," I recognized this faint whisper, however I couldn't match a name to it.

"H-Hello," I stated once more in an interrogative fashion.

"It's Jeff," he spoke a bit louder allowing me to hear his Carolina - accented voice. I sighed unconsciously.

"Hi, Jeff," I bed politely.

"Look, I know things didn't exactly work out this morning, but…"

"But, what, Jeff? I can't love you. Even if I would, you'd be more like a brother than a boyfriend. Randy is my boyfriend, and it was inexcusably wrong for me to have kissed you-"

"So, you regret it then? You regret _everything_?"

"No, that's not what I meant," I raised my voice a bit before realizing the reason for keeping such a hushed tone. I sighed and continued in a whisper, "I don't regret kissing you; I just felt that it was wrong. It _is _wrong, Jeff, and you know it."

"Maybe I don't." I could hear his voice become like ice.

"What do you want-" I remarked with the same icy tone he had taken with me before a hand was placed over mine. I glanced back to see Adam with a 'let-me-handle-this' smile. I slowly loosened my grip on the phone as he slid it out of my hands.

"Hello," Adam's voice whispered. I could hear a long pause followed by a smile from Adam. "Yes, this is Adam. Very good, Jeff," he added sarcastically; I couldn't help but crack a slight smile at his remark. "Listen, you're **going** to leave Yasmin alone, and you're going to **start** leaving her alone **right - now.**" There was yet again a long pause before Adam again answered, "I don't care what you call me just leave her alone, okay? No, you know what? No more pandering to you. You're going to leave her alone. There aren't any 'if's, 'and's or 'but's," and with that he clicked off the phone placing it back into my palm. I smiled a grand smile as I embraced him tightly.

"Adam, you are incredible," I commented breathlessly.

"I know," he remarked smugly. I giggled slightly as I held on tighter.

His attire had been completely dried as we headed back to our previous position. "Good morning," I bed as my eyes slowly began to close.

"Good morning," his voice whispered softly in my ear. And after a couple of minutes, we were asleep.

The next day, I had awoken laying on my bed wrapped in the warm comforter that had quilted the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows as to put some sort of sense into this confusion.

"Morning, sunshine," the voice rang out as I gazed up into his blue eyes. I smiled.

"Morning," I whispered as I sat up fully. He sat himself down beside me.

"So, I assume you want me to leave," he asked. I smiled.

"It's more of you having to leave than me wanting you to," I answered. He chuckled lowly in return. A bit of a pause preceded my statement before Adam chimed in once more.

"So, uh, are you doing anything tonight?" My eyes widened a bit.

"Uh, not exactly - why?" He smiled as he ran his fingers through his highlighted, shoulder-length, blonde hair.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for some…food…dinner…anything," he said rather slowly and softly. I could feel my eyes widen a bit more.

"I-I'll check," I stated with a comforting smile. He nodded, considering what had been said and handed me a strip of paper with a scribbled 7-digit number on it. I politely took it and re-read it over and over in my palm.

"Well, I guess I best be leaving," he responded heartily while rising and extending his arms as if expecting a hug. I arose and embraced him tightly, thanking him for the walk and accompaniment. "Anytime, love." I smiled softly. "Oh, and don't forget to check about tonight. You won't regret it." I laughed a bit as I assured him I would.

We embraced one last time before he'd departed. I closed the door gently, standing there thinking about what Edg-Adam had said: 'You won't regret it.' His promise ran through my mind over and over again. I sighed and shrugged to myself scrapping the thought for now and clothing myself in proper school attire before setting off to my classes. The day dragged on with little excitement. At 3 o'clock pm, the students filed out of the classroom 4 by 6 all trying to squeeze through the door.

"Some of the girls and I are going to go get some grub later tonight - you should come," Misty proposed as we dropped our bags off at our separate desks in the dorm.

"Oh, perhaps tomorrow? I promised someone I'd meet up with them," I responded as I withdrew my cell phone and instantly began dialling the scribbled number on the sheet.

"Alright then, well, 'night," Misty bed as she exited the dorm. I pressed the receiver to my ear. After about 3 dial tones, he finally picked up.

"Hey, you called," his voice sounded a bit livelier. I giggled.

"That I did," I responded as he chuckled softly.

"That you did. So uh, anyways, I'd love for you to meet me at 54 Welchburg, North Akerman Street. I'm sorry, I'd come and pick you up, but I'm dealing with some personal matters at the moment," he stated softly.

"Sure, I understand," I said thoughtfully. "I'll show up there for 7."

"That's perfect. See you then."

"See you then," I restated as we hung up simultaneously. I paced myself whilst dressing in a couple of my grey, distressed jeans, a top such as (), a pair of my favourite, black converse and placing my hair back into a messy bun. Once outside I hailed a cab and proceeded to 54 Welchburg, North Akerman Street. Slowly, I glided into the restaurant named 'Juanito's'.

"May I help you," the host inquired courteously.

"Yes, I'm here uh for a date…Adam Copeland," I responded. The host scrolled through the list of names before finally looking up and smiling in my direction.

"Ah, yes, here it is," he concluded as he hailed a waiter. The waiter politely lead me to the table for two set up in a quaint little corner. I smiled and thanked him as I sat myself down. I looked around the restaurant which appeared to be only half-full. Yet, although there were a number of people neither appeared to be Adam. I sighed as I sat there in my silence waiting for him.

I glanced at my watch, almost half an hour had passed. I realized the inevitable - I'd been stood up. I rose quietly and exited the restaurant. Was I upset? I guess. Did I cry? Absolutely…not. Adam felt like too much of a friend to get that upset over this. I walked over to the curb as I withdrew my phone from my pocket in an attempt to call a cab service.

"Hello, stranger," a familiar voice sounded behind me. It was deep, husky…and missed. I spun around sharply as my beautiful, grey-eyed Viper stood there gazing at me. Tears filled my eyes as I flung my arms around his neck with his arms embracing me tightly. Randy was here…finally.


	12. Chapter 10

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 10 **- _**Graduation**_

I could feel Randy's tear droplets slide down my neck as mine did the same on his. I hugged him even tighter and he too tightened his grip.

"I've missed you," I managed to mutter. We pulled away from the hug for a second as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," he whispered with his voice a bit steadier than mine. I closed my eyes unwilling to allow any more tears to fall through. His thumbs gently wiped away any tears that had spilt onto my cheeks. I opened my eyes once more as I gazed into his. "How about you come over to the hotel?" I smiled a bit.

"I'd love to, but…school," I whispered still a bit overwhelmed.

"I'll help you pack, and we'll start heading to the hotel," he proposed. I grinned and embraced him once more. However, the colour in my face soon left as I realized what would happen inevitably - he'd leave again.

"W-Wait, when are you leaving," I asked softly. It seemed as if this realization had just occurred to him as well.

"After this week," he whispered lowly. My eyes gazed down at the pavement we'd both been lingering on. "but, hey, isn't graduation right around the corner?" He asked in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Well, yes," I stated as I looked back up at him.

"And then we'll be able to buy a home…for us," he whispered as his hands slowly took hold of mine. With my eyes now glittering with tears, a slight smile managed to appear as I nodded. I could see his lips pull into a smile as well. He gently lowered his lips to my cheek pecking it softly. "Let's get moving then, love," he whispered. I nodded overwhelmed in not only the aroma of his cologne, but _him_.

His hands had gently taken mine as they had done once upon a time. We wasted little to no time in travelling to the university, gathering my things and checking in to the hotel. At around 9:30pm we were all settled in the hotel suite. I had just finished unpacking my suitcase and laying in clothes when I heard the sound of a sliding door open. I rose, leaving the bottom drawer of the chest of drawers slightly open and peeked out to see Randy standing outside on the veranda, his back facing me, under the starry night sky. I smiled softly as I slowly approached him. The wind had certainly picked up, but it was nothing more than a gentle, cooling breeze.

I closed the sliding door behind us and turned around to face him. Inconspicuously and to a slight surprise, he had already turned around and stood there with his arms opened. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same. His embrace felt soothing - calming. I looked up into his bluish-grey eyes and he looked back into mine. Slowly our lips had succumbed to each other's as our embrace tightened. Our lips fought with that same intensity as they once had. His hands fastened themselves on my waist as mine found their way to the middle of his back.

I gripped his olive green shirt as his hands left my waist. With his arms now raised, the shirt slid up his perfectly sculpted body and was dropped onto the tiled, veranda floor. His hands found my waist once again - his grip tightened as the kiss passionately continued. Our tongues intertwined within each others' mouths as the intensity of this once simple kiss grew. His hands pulled me closer to him, and now, our chests heaved and fell in unison. Eventually, however, the kiss slowed down as both of our lips pulled away reluctantly from each other. I opened my eyes slowly staring into his.

"I've missed you," he whispered softly. I nodded, unable to speak as if this kiss had stolen my ability to verbalize this moment, this feeling. My head rested itself on his bare chest as his fingers ran themselves through my hair. We stood there - unspeaking beings -enjoying each others' company. I listened to his steady heartbeat as it contributed to the serenity and perfection of this moment.

"Let's get back inside," his voice whispered into my ear. I nodded and scooped up his shirt stepping inside to the much warmer hotel room - more specifically the bedroom. I laid the shirt on the bed as I attempted to pick up my pyjamas before being stopped by two incredibly strong arms. I giggled slightly. Just then, as I had glanced up at his face, it was no longer Randy's. It was…Adam's. My heart raced as I unlatched myself from his embrace and tried to make even a bit of sense out of this situation. His cheeky smirk found itself on his face as he approached me.

"I don't bite," he whispered calmly. I screamed, rather loudly, I may add. This- all of this- wasn't possible. Where was Randy! He was just-just- "Get up," his voice commanded loudly. I shook my head without realizing I had actually collapsed onto the floor. "Get up, Yasmin," he shouted.

"No," I screamed at him as his hands grasped onto my arms shaking my being.

Suddenly, my eyes opened; a concerned Adam sat beside me. I propped myself up to a sitting position quietly looking down at my hands which had been balled up into fists. It was all a dream…seeing Randy again, the kiss, it was all a **dream**. "Some intense dreaming," he whispered comically. I didn't laugh - I couldn't. My throat began to knot, and I could feel the stinging tears fill the tear ducts. "Hey, what's wrong," he said softly as his hands took mine. I looked up at him, tears now streamed down my cheeks.

"Nothing, just a stomach ache," I whispered back as I slid myself out of bed. He tugged at my hands, and I spun around only to face him. He hadn't risen, but he sat there confused. Our fingers intertwined as he stared up into my eyes scanning them. I lowered mine until they refocused themselves on the carpet. Quietly, the crying began as he rose slowly wrapping his arms around me.

"It was about him, wasn't it?" I nodded as I looked up at his face.

"It was s-so real almost as if he were **right** here," I relayed before burying my face in his chest. I could feel his chin rest lightly upon my head whilst stroking my back. Quickly, I ceased crying. All tears had been dried or stained on his mustard-coloured v-neck. Our eyes met once again looking into one another's. My eyes slowly left his as he held me tighter.

"You really do miss him, don't you?" I nodded.

"Adam, I'm so sorry that you're here, listening to all of this when you really don't need to," I sighed, "you don't even need to **be** here. You should be home - resting."

"No, but I want to be here," he answered quickly, "I like being around you." I half-smiled as I glanced at the clock.

"Oh shoot," the time was now 10:30pm, "I'm sorry. You probably had to cancel the reservation and … "I sighed. "Sorry."

"Nah, forget about it; plus, this means you kind of owe me." I smirked a bit releasing my grip around him as he mimicked the action. "I should let you get some sleep." I nodded as we both proceeded to the door which by a quick glance was kept unlocked while I had snoozed. Adam stepped outside and turned back with a courteous smile. "Goodnight," he bed softly.

"Goodnight," I replied with an identical smile. I watched him as he proceeded down the hallway. Did I like Adam? Maybe. As a good friend, I suppose. Do I love him? Perhaps like a sister would love a brother, but my concern wasn't for Edge or Jeff. It was for Randy. These two months had felt like an eternity. I needed to call him.

I crawled onto my white-quilted bedspread picking up my Motorola Slvr and dialling Randy's cell phone number. As I pressed the receiver to my ear, I could not help but re-think the vivid dream I had thought was so real. His touch, his tears, his…kiss it all felt so real.

"Hello," a deepened voice sounded lazily through the phone snapping me back to reality.

"Hi," I greeted softly.

"Baby girl, how've you been," his voice sounded a bit more excited than it did a few seconds ago. I smiled - it was nice to hear his voice out here, instead of in my head.

"Uh, good," I relayed hesitantly. Hesitantly, you ask. Well, he's travelling, working, do I really need to give him something to worry about?

"That's not very convincing," he spoke. I half-smiled.

"I've just been missing you, I suppose."

"I've been missing you too, love. At least graduation's in a couple of months, am I right?" I nodded, although he couldn't see me, it was more for a personal, concrete reassurance.

"Yeah, one more month," I admitted directing my eyes to the calendar hung up on Misty's side of the room. I don't remember what we talked about after that. I do remember though that it was the longest we've had in months.

So here we are now - _graduation_. The ceremony proceeded as every other one had. We received our diplomas, etc. etc., and our suitcases were packed. I glanced over at blue gowns everywhere surrounded by what seemed like dozens of relatives. I smiled and no, there wasn't anyone there for me, but with a brother in the Marine Corp and a mother in a country two hours from here, how could you expect there to be?

It didn't bother me, that's for sure. Upon leaving, I realized there was something I hadn't said goodbye to yet - my dorm. Okay, it sounds silly, but it's been my place of refuge for 9 years. It was like a second home to me. I stepped onto the carpet for the last time while changing out of my gown to something a bit more comfortable. I looked at the walls remembering the times Misty would walk straight into one especially during the early morning.

I smiled as the nostalgia filled me up inside, but as this began to fill I realized that the past is the past. There's nothing more for me here, and I'm going to go wherever I need to. I looked at the plane ticket in my right hand which had also been clutching my suitcase and sighed. This was it. This is me beginning the rest of my life. I walked out of the dorm slowly closing the door behind me. Approaching the corner, I hailed a cab and was on my way to the airport. I'd loaded my luggage onto the carousel and sat near the gate my plane was arriving at.

With a book opened across my lap, I quickly divulged myself in reading perhaps in the naïve mentality that time moves faster when you don't think about it. Then suddenly a hand had lain itself on my shoulder as I shuddered a bit and hastily looked in the direction of the being. A smile spread wide across my face as I stood up allowing my book to make a loud _thud_ as it slid itself onto the floor. My arms wrapped around his neck as my eyes gazed into his.

"Congratulations, baby girl," his deep voice said. Tears filled my eyes as they had done in my dream. Finally and _really_, Randy was here. Moreover, as for knowing where I'm going, all I know is there's nowhere else I'd rather be but here.


	13. Chapter 11

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 11** - _**The Ride**_

"I can't believe you're really here," I exclaimed breathlessly as I embraced him even tighter. His arms wrapped themselves around me with an incredible quickness and might. His warm lips gently caressed my cheek just as I remembered. However, he didn't say anything for the longest. And at this I grew a bit worried. My embrace loosened as I slowly became mesmerized at his beautiful blue/grey eyes swimming in a shallow pool of tears. I smiled softly as he closed his eyes and shook his head almost as if to clear away all traces of them.

With my hands placing themselves on his shoulders, I tip-toped allowing my lips to near his before he could open his eyes, and we kissed. Although the kiss was slowed, there wasn't a lack of passion. His hands fastened themselves onto my waist firmly as my arms wrapped loosely around his neck. The kiss advanced in passion and speed. Just then, Randy did something new - strange. All of a sudden, my feet no longer touched the airport floor, instead my legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands took their place on my hamstrings as his lips strayed from mine and pecked at my neck.

My eyes fluttered closed. Slowly they re-opened and awkwardly I glanced around at the employees stationed behind the desk. "People are staring," I whispered softly into his ear as his lips continued to kiss up and down my neck inducing every strand of hair on my body to stand up.

"Let them," he whispered back as he progressed. My hands positioned themselves onto his shoulders as my legs slowly unwrapped themselves from his waist. My feet once again met the floor. His lips finally unglued themselves from my neck. Our eyes stared into one another's as I smiled softly.

"So, where are you headed," I inquired as we both took seats near the wide window.

"Wherever you are," he responded taking my hand in his and gazing into my eyes. I flushed a light shade of pink.

"St. Louis," I smirked, as did he. He nodded. His arm placed itself around my shoulders as my head leant itself against his peck. His chin, then, comfortably rested on top of my head. We stayed like this for what seemed like only a few minutes when in reality it had been an hour. We didn't mind though because we were here - in each others arms, like it should be. Nothing was spoken, but in the silence everything was understood. Our love, care and excitement for one another's presence seemed to appear in the atmosphere and grow with every minute.

"Passengers boarding to St. Louis, Missouri please form an orderly line in front of the passageway, thank you," an employee called. We both rose sleepily to our feet as we approached the passageway with our tickets. Upon being checked and cleared, we now boarded the plane. I sat myself down in the seat number and row found on my ticket. Just as Randy was about to sit down, however, a tall, balding, rather muscular man approached him.

"Uh, excuse me, that's my seat," the mysterious and rather **bold** passenger claimed. Randy scoffed a bit as he looked down at the man. Even though the man was tall, he was still an inch or two shorter than the 6'5 Randy Orton.

"Excuse me," his deep voice daunted. The man straightened-up his posture and daringly stared Randy in the eye.

"That's my seat. It says it right here," the man put point-blank while holding up his airline ticket.

"I don't think you understand, buddy," Randy paused and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, "this is my girlfriend, I haven't seen her for over two months and I'm **going** to sit next to her whether that piece of paper says so or not." The man glared at Randy before impudently pushing past him and attempting to take the seat next to me. Randy's hands seized the back of his shirt pulling the man back into the aisle. My hand reached the back of Randy's belt as he turned around to me. I gazed up into his eyes, and he closed his, deeply sighing. Suddenly, Randy lunged forward as the man shoved himself purposely into Randy from behind after recovering from the rough pull - biggest mistake of that man's life. Randy's eyes flashed open as he spun around; quickly, I unbuckled myself from the airplane seat in an attempt to seize Randy's hand before he could do anything rash. It was too late; both men became head-locked each pushing each other harshly towards either side of the aisle.

Suddenly, Randy was pushed into me allowing my back to crash into the airplane's wall and causing me to collapse onto the floor. My head throbbed and my back ached from the sudden contact. Randy lunged at the man pinning him to the wall with his forearm under his chin. Airport Security soon moved onto the scene separating Randy and the man. Randy was allowed to sit next to me, and the man was escorted to another seat further down the plane. Randy stooped down beside me with a look of concern and sorrow plastered across his face. "Are you okay? God, I'm so stupid," he said as his arms wrapped themselves around me allowing my throbbing head to rest a bit on his shoulder. "I am **so** sorry, baby girl. I am so sorry." I nodded unable to speak - partly because I was in literal shock, and to the fact that it felt as if every word seemed to pinch a nerve.

He helped me to my feet and buckled me in. He too fastened his seatbelt keeping his arm around me throughout the entire plane ride. My head rested itself on his shoulder as his head rested on mine, and in a matter of moments, we'd both fallen asleep.

Suddenly I felt the warmth of something soft press against my lips. My eyes opened sleepily before realizing it had been Randy's lips. I smirked slightly as a slight chuckle could be heard from his direction. "Hello," he whispered softly. I smiled softly looking at the plate of food in front of us then at him.

"Hello," I wished him as I laid my napkin on my lap before eating the meal set out in front of me. From the quiet clinking of silverware against the plate, I could suspect Randy was doing the same.

"How's your head," he asked me softly as his lips pressed themselves to my temple. I smiled softly looking into his blue/grey eyes.

"It's better now. It just sort of feels tight," I stated as I picked up another piece of pasta with my fork. His arm extended itself around me as his hand rested on my bicep using his thumb to slowly stroke up and down. With this, I could feel a warmness emanate deep within me. After 20 minutes or so both our plates were cleared away, and my head resumed its place on Randy's shoulder. His lips gently pecked my head before he placed his chin upon it once more.

"I'm so sorry about your head, love," he apologized once more.

"Babe, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault," I said softly as I elevated my lips and pressed them on his jaw giving it a slight peck. His blue/grey eyes gazed into mine stunning me momentarily. He allowed his fingers to tangle themselves within it my hair as his eyes shifted quickly from my eyes to my lips, then to my eyes and back to my lips. My eyes likewise re-focused themselves on his lips; they neared mine slowly. I could feel his breath form a thin blanket of warmth on my lips. Both mine and his brushed slowly against each other - until…

"Excuse me, sir," said the flight attendant softly, interrupting our soon-to-be kiss. Randy's blue/grey eyes rolled in the direction of the flight attendant, turning to face her. Her blonde hair, even though being tied back into a loose ponytail, reached a little lower than shoulder length. She shifted constantly from one leg to the next every 5 minutes or so, alternating her hips that were slightly wide - for her frame at least. From her stance, I could tell that she wasn't just here to offer Randy a refreshment.

"Can I help you," Randy queried a bit stiffly. A smirk spread across her face as she leant over to him allowing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulder.

"Could you sign my wrist for me? I'm a _huge _fan," she stated rather softly. Randy cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't write on people." I smirked at his remark. She straightened-up slowly before glaring at me.

"What're you smirking at," she asked as if I were to be intimidated. I raised my eyebrow, but just as I'd opened my mouth Randy had opened his.

"Hey now, settle down. If you had some type of paper, I'd sign for you. Seeing as you don't I'd return to my job if I were you." She appeared to be taken aback by the comment, but nonetheless made an attempt to confidently strut past us - she immensely and unequivocally failed. I rested my head upon his shoulder as his head rested once more on mine.

"Randy," I said softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I whispered while my eyes had already begun to close.

"For what?"

"For not giving into Lady Seductress over there." His sweet, low chuckle sounded, stimulating a smile to spread across my face.

"Love, you're the only thing in the world that matters to me. All those girls, well, sure some are okay-looking, but they're _nothing_ like you." At this tears had filled my eyes, no one, and I truly mean 'no one' has said anything like this to me within my 28 years of living. I looked up into his blue/grey eyes as he looked down into my brown ones. His lips gently pressed themselves against my forehead.

"Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking, just informing you that we're about to touch down at Lambert-St. Louis International Airport in 30 minutes. It's about 57 degrees Fahrenheit, so I hope you folks are dressed warmly. Just sit tight and remember to abide by the safety precautions portrayed previously on your TVs. Thank you for choosing American Airlines, and enjoy the rest of your flight."

I smiled softly as our eyes found each other's. "Almost there," he whispered comfortingly, and at this I sighed a sigh of relief. Finally, we were going to be together - no rules, no limitations, no interference.


	14. Chapter 12

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 12 - **_**Moving In**_

In little to no time, Randy and I were picking up our luggage and seated in a taxicab on our way to … somewhere. To be quite honest, I didn't know where we were actually going. I glanced over at Randy who had been gazing out the window. I smiled softly as I laid my hand over his. Immediately, he turned to me and smiled. His fingers and mine intertwined as he leant down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them once more. I grinned a bit.

"So, are you curious as to where we're going," he inquired while his eyes shifted constantly from my eyes to my lips just as they'd done previously. I smirked.

"Just a bit. Where are we going," I queried as his arm stretched across me placing his hand on my waist.

"A nice enough place," he spoke softly. 'A nice enough place'? Really? I let out a slight 'humph' before folding my arms and staring straight on. I could hear the sweet sound of his chuckle emanate from his direction. I continued to stare at the yellow dashed road in front of us. His soft lips pressed themselves on my jaw. "You're not actually mad at me are you," he asked innocently as he once again pressed his lips to my jaw drawing me closer to him. I remained silent desperately trying to build on my act rather than break it. "Babe," he inquired a bit more seriously with compassion. A grin spread across my face as I giggled slightly. He chuckled lowly wrapping both arms around me holding me tight.

"Tell me where we're going," I whined as he gave me a peck on the cheek. He smirked and shook his head.

"We're almost there; you'll see for yourself," he stated. I sighed finally giving up.

"Fine," I muttered as his lips gently caressed my neck. I smiled, and after about 40 minutes or so, we were here - wherever we were. Randy exited the vehicle first holding open the car door for me. I smirked a bit as I stepped out. After compensating the driver and retrieving our luggage, I finally gazed up at a homely mansion. It was a very handsome building, very home like, very comfortable. Its pathway was lined with big stepping-stones and bordered by trimmed and hydrated greenery. The outside was a sort of beige/wooden colour, but nonetheless struck elegance.

"Yas," Randy called from inside. I shook my head snapping back to reality before gliding into the house. It was just as comfortable as outside.

"Yes," I called out while strolling room by room searching for Randy. Something had caught my eye as I stopped in front of a huge mantel located in what seemed to be the den, with incredible memorabilia. There were pictures of old wrestlers holding championships, old trophies, but amongst all of these happy memories was one that didn't exactly seem to partake in the happiness that these other pictures brought to me. The picture frame was coloured silver with a gold lining just around the picture that showed a young Randy smiling, in a tuxedo and a young woman equally grinning, in a bridal gown. 'His wedding picture,' I concluded.

I could feel my heart sinking lower and lower. Why, though? Perhaps it had nothing to do with him choosing me over her, but the fact that the smiles weren't artificial - it was genuine. What had happened? I traced Randy's face over with my index finger as I took the frame into my hand now. Suddenly two tattooed arms fastened themselves around my waist so quickly inducing a slight shriek to emanate from me. Randy chuckled as his lips pressed themselves on my cheek. I half-smiled as I continued to look at the wedding picture. "What do you have there, love," he inquired before taking the frame out of my hand.

I watched him as his face fell. He cleared his throat perhaps removing all knots that had begun to form. I took the frame from his hands and placed it on the mantel. I stood in front of him gazing up into his blue/grey eyes which stared directly into mine. My hands placed themselves on both his cheeks as I smiled softly.

"You look really good in a tux," I commented just as softly. At this, he smirked and released a slight chuckle before placing his hands on my waist. I glanced into his eyes once more before pressing my lips to his. The kiss intensified almost immediately as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his did around my waist. It wasn't long before my feet had left the floor just as it had done in the airport. With his hands on my hamstrings and my legs around his waist, my hands placed themselves on his shoulders.

His tongue intruded my mouth slowing the kiss down as both our lips pulled away. Randy soon slid his hands onto my back as my feet met the floor yet again. I bit on my lip, slowly releasing it as we marvelled at each other's eyes. His lips pressed themselves against mine once more then pulled away. He smirked as our fingers intertwined. "Let's get unpacked," he whispered. I nodded in agreement, as we walked up two flights of stairs into a room located directly on the right of the hallway. This was the bedroom. It was beautiful. With white walls, a large window over looking the greenery that is the backyard, a king size bed sitting directly in front of the rather large window, chests of drawers on either side of the room, a door leading into the bathroom on the left and a walk in closet on the right who could ask for more?

My mouth gaped open as I slowly stepped through the bedroom into the bathroom and out to the bedroom once more. "This is," I began breathlessly looking for the right word to use.

"For you," Randy finished. I turned to him a bit confused. "This is your home now. Whenever I leave for another state or a different country, you can stay here. This is **our** home," his deep voice stated rather softly as he kissed both my hands. I was melting. I absolutely was.

"Our home," I repeated aloud. He nodded in assurance. I smiled flinging my arms around him with such force that'd actually induced him to catch himself from falling over. He chuckled lowly. I smirked.

"So are you ready for tonight," he queried as I loosened my grip.

"Tonight," I asked confusedly.

"We're going out to dinner," he notified me. I grinned.

"You. Are. Incredible," I whispered as I kissed his cheek before setting off to unpack until a pair of muscled arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. I smiled looking up at him. His lips gently kissed mine.

"The closet's yours, by the way," he whispered. My mouth gaped open once more as I gasped. He smirked and nodded. Quickly I turned around facing him embracing him tighter than I ever had. He chuckled lowly as he embraced back. We'd both loosened our grips and progressed to the closet where the unpacking began and finished about 25 minutes from then. "So, what're you going to wear tonight," he asked leaning against the door hinge as I stowed away the last pair of shoes. I smirked.

"Can't tell you," I teased as I attempted to move my way past him. His hands placed themselves on my biceps.

"Can't I have a hint," he inquired. I smirked and shook my head. "Hmm," he considered raising one eyebrow. "Alright, I suppose it's worth the wait." I smiled as our lips once again pressed against each other's in a slight peck.

"Uh, babe, I've uh, got to move," I stated as I attempted to break free of his hold. He wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter. I struggled trying to wriggle out of his arms. He chuckled at my attempt. "Randy," I whined playfully; instead, he held me tighter. I too giggled continuing my struggle until finally he released his grip on me pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I'll go and change," he whispered. I nodded slightly, watching him gather up his clothes and proceed down the hall to presumably the guest room. I strolled over to the bedroom door, closing it slightly. As I re-entered the closet, I quickly searched for the dress I had in mind. There it was - a dark purple, one strap, fitted dress that covered up to about an inch above the knee. I quickly showered and changed into it while freshening up and applying a bit of eyeliner, lip-gloss and eye shadow. I'd never been one to over-do-it with makeup. Finally, after placing my hair back into a messy bun, I slid into my comfortable 1 inch black pumps.

I glanced at myself in the mirror satisfied at my appearance. After doing so, I proceeded once more into the bedroom where I lifted my purse off the bed. I smiled softly taking a step back, literally, mesmerizing at the beautiful evening sky right outside the large window. That's when I'd realized what had been happening over the 2 ½ months that had passed. I'd met Randy Orton, I'd begun to be his girlfriend, I'm moving in with him all because I let my butter and bun slip out of my hand. I chuckled a bit realizing the unquestionable clumsiness of myself that led to all of this. Moreover, he made me feel wanted, needed - something I've never, ever felt before, something that no other human being that I've encountered could do. This man _was_ special, and I'm glad that I could share in his happiness, his life, his being. Maybe I do know where I belong. Maybe I belong … _here_.


	15. Chapter 13

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 13 - **_**What Is Love?**_

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn; immediately, I spun around on my heel only to face Randy who'd been wearing a white, long-sleeved, button down shirt which draped over his black dress pants. His eyes focused themselves on my dress as a smirk spread across his face. I blushed a light shade of pink as he approached me slowly, still gazing down at the dress. "You look incredible," his deep voice whispered. His eyes slowly wandered up from the dress to my eyes. His hands took one of mine as he twirled me around slowly perhaps viewing the dress from **all** sides.

Once coming back around, he suddenly pulled me into his chest. I smiled, blushing from his impeccable charm; his lips grazed my cheekbone lightly allowing a chill to run through me. "Are you ready," I whispered softly as his arms became wrapped around me. He nodded, kissing my cheek gently. I could feel my lips involuntarily pull into a smile. Slowly did his arms unwrap themselves from around me as his hand held mine. Moments later, we'd both slid into the car and were on our way to the restaurant where Randy had made the reservations. At about 7:30/7:40pm, we were seated at our reserved table. The table was located outside of the restaurant in the garden which had been beautifully well kept. The only lights that shone upon the tables outside were the dim-lit lanterns that were streamed along the roof of the restaurant and the moonlight.

All made the atmosphere feel even more…_romantic_. "Goodnight, I'll be your waitress for tonight. Here are your menus," she said politely laying one each before Randy and I. "Is there anything you'd like to order to drink?"

"Uh, a bit of red wine," Randy stated as he looked from me to the waitress. The waitress nodded and jotted it down on her miniature notebook.

"I'll have the same too, please," I requested as the waitress once more nodded and jotted down the order. She politely bed farewell leaving us presumably to decide on a dish. Just as she'd turned her back, Randy reached for my hand interlocking his fingers with mine. I smiled softly as we stared into each other's eyes.

"You really do look beautiful," he complimented.

"As do you," I said returning the compliment. He lips pulled into a smile as he chuckled for a bit. Everything about this man was perfect, as I've probably said before - from his eyes to his lips to his ears to his…Jeff? My eyes fixed themselves on the half-red, half-black haired Jeff Hardy leaning against one of the hedges found in the restaurant's garden. Even though the garden was dimly lit, I could see his smug smirk spread far and wide across his face.

"What," Randy asked curiously as he too turned around to glance at my stalker. Randy immediately spun back around to me. "What's he doing here," Randy asked a bit more angrily. I looked down at my empty plate as he asked again and a bit firmer.

"I don't know," I whispered. In all honesty, I hadn't known. Truly, I didn't. The last time I knew or heard of Jeff Hardy was back in my dorm when he had spontaneously called in an attempt to make amends. The guilt, though, of what I'd done with Jeff had been eating me up inside. I couldn't believe myself now that I'd actually reflected on it. I kissed him, voluntarily. I'd woken up to him, and although we didn't 'do it', there wasn't a doubt that he would've pressured me into it. Randy gave my hand a firm squeeze, and I looked up at him. Behind his eyes I could see the pain in his next question perhaps he knew what I were about to say, "What happened?" I gnawed on my lip and looked down once again on my plate. I couldn't look at him. How could I? "Okay," he whispered understandingly. I didn't deserve all of this…him being so understanding, him not raising a scene here and now. "Let's head out to the car." I nodded beginning to rise up out of my chair just as he did.

Hand in hand, we walked out just as we'd walked in - silently. Slowly, we slipped into the car - him in the driver's seat, and me in the passenger's side. "What happened," he asked again a bit louder than he had in the restaurant.

"Nothing," I answered dishonestly, "well, nothing of _that_ nature." Randy sighed.

"What. Happened," he repeated a bit more impatient. I swallowed hard before answering him this time.

"When you left, I was broken, Randy. Had I been looking to start a relationship with Jeff? Hell no. Had he infatuated me? Maybe. Did I catch myself before things got out of control? Yes. I. Did," I could feel my eyes stinging with tears as I directly looked into his eyes while relaying all of this. "We were at a party at his place. We didn't lose control. We were completely and utterly in control of our actions and our thoughts - neither were influenced. He took me upstairs, and we stayed there watching T.V and talking." My throat had begun to knot. A tear slowly began gliding down my face.

"We kissed - once. After that, we'd fallen asleep and woken up, but that's when I left-" Suddenly Randy slammed his hands down on the wheel in fury.

"Damn it," I heard him swear under his breath. "So what? You figured, 'Oh well, it's time for me to start realizing I have a boyfriend,' and left? Hmm? Is that what you did?" I shut my eyes perhaps in an attempt to block out the reality I heard him speaking.

"I didn't **love** him, Randy -"

"Really? 'Cause you damn well could've fooled me." The tears came out like raindrops - one after the other.

"Fine. I was wrong," I admitted as my eyes opened up once more looking into his blue/grey eyes which quickly diverted to the parking lot. "But, I swear Randy I **never** loved him. **He** will never, _ever_ come _close_ to replacing **you**." I placed my hand in his. His eyes looked directly into mine. "You are everything I could've ever wanted, and I was stupid. I was stupid to forget that for 4 seconds." He looked down at the seat buckle. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve **any** of this. You're being ridiculously wonderful to me right now, and I don't deserve a bit of it -" I cried before he'd cut me off once more. His hand placed itself on my cheek.

"Don't say that," he whispered. "You do deserve me. Yas, one day, I want to have a family with you, and I don't want this thing - that kiss to stop us from one day reaching that." My lip quivered as a toddler's would when his/her favourite toy had been broken. "I just need to know that I can trust you," he whispered again. I nodded. He mimicked my action as he embraced me. I could feel the warmth of his body on mine. It was a comfort, but I no doubt still felt guilty - guilty that Randy's treating me this well, guilty that I'll never bring myself to forgive me and guilty because despite what he'd told me, I could sense a bit of distrust that'll be there forever. "I forgive you," he whispered. Our embraced tightened from both sides. His lips kissed my cheek once more as my tears had ceased, although my face was still a bit red.

"Do you want us to head back home or finish out this date," he asked after wiping away some of the 'left-over tears' that'd been spilt over my cheeks.

"I suppose we could finish out this date," I whispered my voice still shaky at some points. Randy's lips pressed themselves against mine in a peck.

"Come on then," he stated. We simultaneously stepped out of the car proceeding back to our table. Randy had pulled out the chair for me allowing me to sit. I gave him a polite smile in hopes that'd express my gratitude. He then took his previous seat which had been directly opposite of me. My hands situated themselves in both of his as he used his thumbs to gently graze the back of my hand. My cheeks turned a rose pink colour once more as I smiled. He glanced up at me and smiled perhaps at my red cheeks.

"Don't laugh," I warned withdrawing my hands and placing them on my cheeks. He chuckled lightly before taking both my hands again.

"It's cute," he stated softly.

"I agree," another voice chimed in as he approached our table. Jeff, dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, had the **nerve** to interrupt Randy Orton. I could feel his eyes staring down at me as I continued to look straight at Randy.

"Excuse me, but did anyone ask for your opinion," Randy stated removing his hands from mine. My breath had suddenly gotten heavier - I could tell where this would end. Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but Randy had cut him off once more. "In fact, no one invited you to our table. Now, why don't you do the sensible thing and get out of here before I personally throw you out."

"Oh really," Jeff scoffed sounding incredulous. "I'd love to see you try -" he hadn't finished his statement, for Randy had stood up his hands balled up into fists. Jeff slowly backed away. "Alright, I'll go," he called as he disappeared from the scene. I instantly touched Randy's fist in an attempt to calm him down. I could see his shoulders move up and down with every deep breath that he took.

"Relax," I whispered to him. "Maybe…maybe we should go home. I'll cook for you." Randy nodded, taking my hand as we left the restaurant returning home once more. "What would you like to eat," I inquired stepping into the kitchen whose floor had been lined with wood and whose walls were painted a light olive green.

"Anything," he responded. I smiled.

"Anything like…?"

"Pasta?" I nodded as he chucked. In little to no time, Randy and I had prepared a lovely dish of Angel Hair pasta with an Alfredo sauce. Satisfied at our creation, we'd taken both our plates upstairs laying them on the bed. I henceforth excused myself changing into my nightwear before once again entering back into the bedroom. By the time I had done so, however, half of Randy's pasta had been finished. I giggled slightly.

"Hungry," I teased as I climbed onto the bed sitting beside him cross-legged. He managed to mutter a slight 'mhm' as he continued to feast. I, on the other hand, was hesitant to touch my food. Randy had apparently noticed as he asked - a bit concerned too. "Randy, I can't bring myself to forgiveness. This thing with Jeff and him showing up now is all just -" he shook his head thoughtfully.

"Come here," he instructed as he pushed the plate away from him. I obeyed as I climbed in between his legs with my back against his chest. "I realize that this might be hard on you, but I've already forgiven you, Yas. What more is there to it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I know there's distrust somewhere inside of you for me. Maybe it's because I'll never, ever forget the fact that I'd given up everything that made me happy for a 4 second kiss."

"That doesn't matter right now. We've moved past that. What is love?" I looked up at him as his arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. "Love is when you understand that your partner is human, and you forgive and forget. Sure, I didn't like that you guys kissed, but I mean, what can I do about it now? Nothing. Right now," his voice gradually softened, "love is me and you."


	16. Chapter 14

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 14 - **_**Frightener.**_

I nodded taking it all in. Just then, his phone had rung; I quickly moved out of his lap and began piling the left-over food into one plate and stacking the plates on top of each other. I could hear his deep voice from within the bathroom. Assuming that Randy wouldn't want anymore of the pasta, I carried it downstairs to the kitchen - placing both plates on the counter, deep in thought.

Jeff was there today. Why? I mean, being Jeff Hardy, he didn't exactly need a reason, but there must've been one. Seeing him there today brought up feelings I'd had as a teenager watching him wrestle. His courage, his brashness, his daredevil qualities made him all the more captivating. I slightly smirked thinking of all the trouble he would've been in if Randy had let his fist meet with Jeff's jaw. It was a horrible thing to think about yes, but Jeff does need a bit of that sometimes.

It bothered me though. There was something mysterious about him. I know what you're thinking, "Oh no, here we go again. She's falling for Jeff,". No, I'm not. He's intriguing, that's all. He fascinates me but to have a serious relationship with him would just be out of the question. I mean, he certainly is handsome, sweet, funny and his accent - Suddenly, Randy's footsteps could be heard as he jogged down the stairs. His face portrayed a look of deep thought and worry.

"What's wrong," I asked as he approached the kitchen sink where I'd been standing.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," he responded gazing down at the stainless steel faucet. I placed my hands on my hips and stared up at him as his eyes diverted to mine.

"Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that?" He chuckled a bit. His answer came hesitantly, but nonetheless he answered.

"Sam's inviting me to her wedding." I could feel every muscle in my body tighten; however, I smiled reassuringly.

"That's great! What're you going to wear," I asked as I moved both pieces of pasta into a small, store-bought container and stowed it into the refrigerator.

"Hold on. I don't even know if I'm _going_." I looked around at him.

"Well why not? I mean, the divorce has been finalized, hasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"If she was nice enough to invite you to her wedding, I think you should go." He sighed perhaps considering it. Moments later, we were both climbing into bed exhaustedly. With my head on Randy's chest and his arm securely around me, I drifted off to sleep lulled by his deep breathing.

I could feel the covers shift and Randy's arm remove itself from around me. Faintly, I could hear the ring tone of Randy's cell phone. "Hello," he addressed groggily. "Oh yes, sir," he said a bit more fortified. "Y-Yes, sir; she's right here."

I immediately opened my eyes pulling myself to a seating position. Randy seemed surprised at my sudden action as he handed the phone over to me. "Hello," I stated.

"Hello, Miss Yasmin, I believe you're the girl from the storyline, are you not," asked a rather rough voice which could've only been Vince McMahon.

"Yes, sir," I responded.

"Well, we'll be starting up that storyline once more just to see how it works out a second time. Could you make it down here for tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir. I will," I answered. The conversation was professional and concise. After both formally bidding farewell, we'd hung up.

"What'd he say," Randy yawned before laying down in bed once more.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow," I stated as I resumed my previous position.

"Perfect," he whispered before nodding off to sleep yet again. I stared up at the ceiling thinking. About what? I had no idea. My mind wandered from Randy to RAW, from Jeff to Adam, from this house to an airport. Everything. Perhaps the excitement was building up inside of me. I didn't know. I closed my eyes possibly attempting to nod off to sleep as Randy had.

Before I knew it, an obnoxious beeping sounded from the bedside table closest to Randy. It was 4:00am. Randy and I groaned in unison; I rolled over onto my stomach as he managed to set the alarm clock to 'snooze'. "Good morning," his 'morning voice' whispered.

"Morning," I yawned rolling over onto my side as he had. We'd taken a moment to look into each other's eyes; his grey/blues were looking into my hazels. His hand slid itself onto my cheek as the warmness of his palm caressed it. I could feel a slight chill move through my body as he inched closer. My eyelids in turn were being weighed down making my eyes blink lazily.

"Didn't sleep," his deep voice asked as my eyelids finally gave up, and my eyes closed down. I nodded sleepily; I could feel his lips press themselves against my forehead. Suddenly, his body had inched even closer to mine - his lips gluing themselves to my neck and shoulder. I smirked slightly.

"Randy," I moaned playfully as he chuckled lightly before continuing. "I'm trying to - "Just then, I felt something pinch my side inducing me to let out a slight shriek. He and I laughed as I pushed him playfully; instead of letting me go, he held me tighter. I continued to fuss as he continued to pinch at my side.

"Stop struggling," he stated. I groaned pursuing my effort.

"Make me." He smirked giving me a peck on my lips. "Go shower," I said as he chuckled and released me rising to his feet. I watched him as he slowly made his way to the bathroom; a deep, half-tired sigh emerged from me as I flicked on the television only to watch the **only** people that would be up at 4 o'clock am on a Monday morning: talk show hosts. I lay there half-listening to the programme, half-thinking of the day ahead. A sudden buzz interrupted my thoughts; I glanced over at the bedside table nearest Randy's side of the bed. His phone was ringing. I reached over slowly glancing at the caller-ID. 691-1111? (this is a random number by the way, please don't call it) I raised one eyebrow in suspicion as I inched my way out of bed and waltzed over to the bathroom door. "Babe," I called.

"Yeah," he answered just as the shower had seemed to be turned off.

"Someone's…calling you." I glanced once more at the strange number.

"Oh, could you get it for me, please? I'll be out in a second."

" 'Kay." I turned away from the bathroom door and answered. "Hello," I bed politely. There was a long pause before the person had actually responded.

"Yes, hello. Is Randy there," inquired a mysterious woman.

"Uh, yes, but he's taking a shower right now; he'll be out soon. Would you like to leave your name?" I had already begun to take hold of a pen, which had the hotel's motto stamped on it.

"Just tell him it's Sam," her voice said in an icy tone. I froze as the pen slipped through my fingers and rolled onto the table. "Are you there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Okay. Sure, I'll tell him you called."

"Thanks," she wished abruptly hanging up. I closed my eyes perhaps prohibiting this - this complication to get to me. No sooner did Randy step out wearing nothing but his famous dark, blue jeans. His lips pressed themselves against my cheek as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Sam called."

"Who's Sam," he asked rather distantly.

"Samantha - as in your ex-wife," I stated firmly. I could feel his embrace loosen a bit.

"Oh," he said perhaps trying to wrap his mind around an explanation to this topic. "Did she say why?" I shook my head before squirming out of his hold. I could feel his eyes on my back as I strode to the closet where I scavenged for clothes. "You're not…mad, are you?" I looked back once, and then reassumed my previous task. "Are you," I could hear the concern in his voice as he approached the door and leant against the door hinge.

I shrugged immediately stopping at a pair of faded blue jeans. His hand gently took mine; my eyes and his locked onto one another's. "Are you," he asked once more. I half-smiled.

"I don't know," I admitted as his arms placed themselves around me. I sighed deeply.

"Yas, come on. She's the past; **you're** my present and one day - my future." I diverted my eyes from his and stared across to the dresser that housed all the jewellery I'd brought along with me from the university. He sighed heavily. "Love," he began.

"I don't know why I'm so worked up about this. I mean, she's only called twice, but…I just - I don't know," I said gazing once again into his grey/blue eyes.

"There's nothing going on between us," he reassured and shifted his arms so that they were no longer around me; instead, his fingers intertwined with mine. His lips affectionately pressed themselves against my forehead. My eyes closed almost as a reflex to this. I could feel his forehead lay itself against mine, and at this my eyes re-opened only to stare into those blue/grey eyes once more.

I half-smiled forfeiting whatever feelings I had about Samantha's recent call. 'Okay,' I mouthed and a slight smile spread across his face. Yet again, his lips kissed my forehead; he proceeded downstairs probably into the living room which allowed me to change out of my pyjamas and into a comfortable faded grey jeans, blouse and black uggs. I applied a bit of lip-gloss before glancing at myself one last time in the mirror. My wavy, brown hair rested a little past my shoulders as it had always had whenever it was kept out.

Satisfied at my appearance, I continued downstairs. A wolf-whistle greeted me as I'd just come off the last step. I spun around only to find my admirer, a no longer shirtless Randy Orton gazing up and down at me. I smirked as he took my hand giving me a slight twirl. He smiled in return as I came full circle. "Hungry," I inquired wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms did the same around my waist. He gave a slight nod shifting his eyes between my eyes and lips incessantly.

"It's got to be something small, though, dear. We've got some ground to cover before returning," he responded. I returned with an identical nod and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Like a granola bar or something," I asked whilst peering into the refrigerator that was filled with tons of bottled water, Gatorades and nutrient bars. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Not that small," he responded with a slight chuckle. I smiled and placed a carton of milk on the counter. Soon after, we'd agreed on a small bowl of cereal and orange juice before departing.

The cold, wintry air stung my face as soon as I'd stepped foot outside. I suppose uggs _were _the reasonable choice. From the corner of my eye, I saw Randy give a slight shudder against the cold. I chuckled quietly to myself as I slipped into the front passenger's seat while he settled himself into the driver's.

"So, where exactly are we off to," I asked still fighting to keep my eyes opened.

"We're going to the hotel that the guys are at right now. From there, we'll drive down to the arena and go over the matches for tonight's show," he explained. I nodded much too tired to question any further.

In little to no time, we'd arrived at the hotel 'Four Seasons'. Randy steered the car into the parking lot. I gazed out of the tinted car window at the beyond stunning hotel. It's 'walls', you could say, were glass. There was a type of elegance and beauty that no hotel I've seen before could match. "Like it," Randy's deepened voice sounded once more. I looked back at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"It's beautiful," I commented once more while looking out before stepping out of the vehicle. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sounds of familiar voices coming from the far left of the parking lot. I glanced back only to see Adam and Jason standing around a car sipping Starbucks iced coffee. I smiled. "Look," I instructed. Randy's eyes looked from me to the three very familiar figures. I could see a slight smile form on his face.

"Do you want to go say, 'hi'," he asked looking upon me once more.

"Sure," I agreed. Randy's arm extended itself around me as we made our way over to them.

"Adam, it _was _a dare," encouraged Jason while holding his coffee cup in one hand. Adam simply shook his head before looking up at his previous tag-team partner, Randy Orton.

"Oh, hey, Randy," Adam greeted probably hoping to discontinue any persistence Jason would've prolonged.

"Hey," Randy spoke; I could feel his arm wrap itself around me even tighter. Jason and Randy also exchanged hellos. Soon after, Jason offered Randy a cup of iced coffee, which he politely declined. I glanced at Adam who threw a smug smirk my way. I half-smirked before diverting my eyes to Randy and Jason who had appeared to be in deep conversation about tonight's show.

Just then, a chilling breeze blew past us. I folded my arms and shuddered slightly; apparently, Adam had noticed. "Cold," he asked in the middle of Jason and Randy's seemingly stimulating conversation about next year's Wrestlemania. Both Randy and Jason directed their eyes at me, and I nodded hugging myself even tighter. "Would you like to go sit down in the lobby; it's somewhat warmer in there. I-I mean, if that's okay with you, Randy."

Randy looked from me to Adam before agreeing. It didn't bother me that Randy hadn't offered to come sit with me instead of Adam offering; I mean, give the man a break. He spends nearly 24/7 with me - not an easy task. "Take care of her," Randy advised; he swiftly gave me a slight peck on the cheek.

"Will do," Adam assured as both of us proceeded into the lobby. The door opened and it did indeed feel a bit warmer than outside. "Where would you like to sit?"

I scanned the room for the warmest possible seat. "How about over there," I queried indicating a small sofa situated at the far right corner and beside a bright lamp.

"Sure," Adam answered, "Oh, before I forget, I've got to run upstairs and get something. I'll be right back." I nodded making my way over to the sofa and seating myself on the side closest to the lamp. I looked outside at Randy and Jason as they continued to speak. Suddenly, two well-built arms holding a leather jacket twice my size flung themselves around me. I smiled as Adam released his grip allowing the jacket to rest on my shoulders. Whilst turning to face each other, he pulled out a rather small piece of paper and handed it to me.

I looked down at the scribbles. "What's this," I inquired looking back up into those radiant, blue eyes. He smiled softly.

"My address - if you needed anything, or someone to talk to," he answered quietly drawing nearer to me. I nodded and stowed the paper away in my jeans' pocket. "Not in _that_ way, but as in someone to advise or - or just," his spoke slowly before his voice drifted off while gazing into my eyes. I smiled while getting a bit red in the face.

"Or just what," I asked quietly. He looked into my eyes smiling with his.

"Or just be there for you," he whispered as his radiant blues shifted from my eyes to my lips. I blushed once more; I knew where he wanted this to go. I couldn't, I had Randy. His lips neared mine slowly as I stood up from the couch.

"Um, I'll be right back…bathroom," I lied as I quickly made my way to the ladies' lavatory. Inside, I stood there in front of the mirror just staring blankly at the sink as if I were in a trance. Just then, a hand seized my arm roughly from behind. I jumped and gasped as I looked back at my frightener.


	17. Chapter 15

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 15 - **_**Quite Eventful**_

Her long, curly, brown hair sat on her shoulders as I immediately recognized the face from the photograph. It was Samantha. I quickly withdrew my arm and smoothed over my shirt with my hand. She appeared to be taken aback by my hasty withdrawal. However, the expression quickly left her face as she began to speak. "Where's Randy," she asked rather indifferently.

"What're you doing here," I inquired in return; however, my voice possessed an annoyed tone rather than a nonchalant. She raised one eyebrow before stepping forward.

"What?" Her voice sounded incredulous. I folded my arms shifting from leg to leg.

"You heard me," I answered. She scoffed.

"Listen, I realize that me being here might make you a bit insecure, and you might feel a bit threatened, but rest assured I'm not here to steal Randy from you." I gnawed on my lip with every word that had come out of her mouth. I was itching to deliver a clear punch to her jaw. "Oh," she chuckled incredulously, "oh, you want to hit me, don't you?" I glared at her. She smiled curtly before she pushed me. That was the last straw.

I shoved her to the ground. She gasped before standing up and facing me once more. The next thing I knew, we'd both grabbed a handful of each other's hair and wrestled around on the cold, tiled bathroom floor. I delivered a punch to her mouth which immediately started bleeding. I suppose someone heard our shrieks and Samantha's high-pitched scream as my fist met her mouth, for the door swung open with incredible force. Two well-muscled arms wrapped themselves around my waist as both Samantha and I kicked and fussed to get back at each other.

"Shh, it's over," a voice sounding very much like Adam's whispered. Coming back to my senses, I realized that Samantha was being carried away by Randy while Adam's back was against the tiled bathroom wall. My chest heaved as I was almost entirely out of breath. Tears stung my eyes for reasons I had not known at the time. Adam's grip loosened, and I turned to face him. I buried my face in his shirt while the tears left their tear ducts and spilled onto Adam's shirt. I could feel Adam's lips press against my forehead for a second before his chin rested upon my head.

His hands placed themselves in the middle of my back. The tears had ceased after a couple of minutes of Adam rubbing my back comfortingly and repeating, "Shh, it's okay. It's over; don't worry". His index finger placed itself under my chin raising it. I looked up into his alluring, blue eyes as he stared back into my hazels. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Are you okay," he whispered softly.

"I will be," I answered just as quietly. The bathroom door opened once more; I separated myself from Adam quickly and turned around to see Randy standing at the door.

"There you are," his deep voice resounded. I smiled a bit as I approached him. His warm embraced soothed me. My grip loosened as I inconspicuously looked back at Adam who slipped me a slight wink. I half-smiled before looking up at Randy. "Let's get going," Randy whispered once more. I nodded, and we both left to the parking lot.

"What're we going to do," I asked once we were on our way back to the house.

"We're going to pack; we're going on the road," he said while shutting off the engine and turning to me. I smiled and exited the car. Randy and I both made our way upstairs pulling out two small suitcases. I packed all the necessities - toiletries, make up, clothes, shoes. Everything was about finished. I glanced over at Randy who'd been struggling to close his suitcase.

I approached him seating myself on top of his suitcase. He chuckled and successfully managed to zip and padlock his suitcase. "Thank you," he said before giving me a peck on my lips. I smiled placing one hand on his cheek. His hands found themselves around me; however, he rested them on the suitcase. His lips now remained a sole 2 inches away from mine. They pressed themselves against mine with a passion unmatched. Both my hands placed themselves on his cheeks as I, in turn, kissed back. His hands now found their way onto my back; his tongue entered my mouth as both mine and his entwined within our mouths.

We'd broken the kiss for only a couple of seconds. I smirked as he did; I gave him one last peck on the lips. "Let's go," I suggested quietly. He shook his head staring at my lips while leaning in even closer. I giggled quietly. "Yes," I whispered. He shook his head once more before our lips once more succumbed to each other's. Both intensity and passion increased rapidly. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as one of his hands placed itself in the middle of my back.

From there, he purposely tangled his fingers in my hair as I placed my hands on his shoulders. The long and passionate kiss gradually transformed into small pecks; my lips curved into a smile. He muttered a slight, "Mm", as his lips, too, curved into a smile.

"Come on," I whispered before rising to my feet. He mimicked my action while taking both our suitcases. It wasn't long until we were settled on Randy's private bus. The bus itself was beautifully painted outside as it was beautifully furnished inside. There was a comfortable simplicity to it which made it feel very much like home. Randy motioned me into a room where a massive queen sized bed sat and took up about three fourths of the room. I smiled as I looked at him. "Cosy," I commented while laying the suitcase on the bed. I could hear him give a slight chuckle as he proceeded out to the sofa.

It wasn't long before I, myself, had joined him. His hand quickly caught mine pulling me into his lap. I sat horizontally across his lap placing my feet on the sofa. His arms wrapped themselves securely around me. "Where're we going," I asked.

"They've changed the arena, so we're going to another one which is just as close to it, but bigger, or so they tell me," he stated. I nodded while looking down at his tattoos. He smiled. "Would you ever get one," he asked. I looked up at him.

"A tattoo? I suppose," I began, "though, I don't think my mom'd appreciate it very much." He chuckled lightly.

"What about a small one?"

"I guess." I shrugged slightly. "I will - eventually." He smiled as his hand took mine. My lips pulled into a smile.

"So, that…thing with Samantha in the bathroom, what happened," Randy asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is her saying that I shouldn't feel threatened due to her presence, and I could remember me literally gnawing on my lip just itching to punch her. She, I guess, picked up on that, and well, she pushed me. After that, things just went downhill," I concluded with a slight smile. He chuckled.

"You pack quite a punch, love," he commented as I recalled the time my fist had come in contact with Randy's cheek. I blushed lightly and shyly smiled. His lips gently pecked my now rose-coloured cheeks. There was, however, one question that I'd been wanting to ask him.

"So, did anything happen between you and Sam," I blurted out. He looked at me confused.

"Why would there? Love, anything that Sam and I had is over," he explained. I gave a slight shrug before looking back up into his eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I mean, I kind of expect you to have feelings for her, Randy. It's human; you've only just been divorced, and now she's getting married. I'm sure you still sort of care about her, don't you," I stated. I could see a shift in his expression.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I do care about her, but that feeling will never, ever come close to what I feel for you," he responded. I half-smiled. I felt as if there were something I should or could've said; however, no words formed. The back of his index finger gently stroked my cheek which send a chill down my spine. At that, I smiled. "Ah, finally! The smile," he stated. I blushed a rosier colour, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, the soft sound of my ring tone could be heard. "I'll be right back," I announced as I rose and proceeded into the bedroom. Seating myself on the bed, I quickly dug through the piles and piles of clothes until I'd finally encountered my cell phone. "Hello," I stated once picking it up.

"Hello there, stranger," Adam's familiar voice stated. A small smile formed on my face.

"What're you up to," I asked while holding the phone between my neck and shoulder. I began re-folding all the clothes I'd thrown out.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just sitting here," he stated, "what about you?"

"The same, I suppose," I replied before holding the phone once more in my hand once my task had been completed.

"So that fight in the bathroom," he began, "everyone's talking about it."

At this, my mouth literally gaped open. I scoffed incredulously, "What? That's kind of…hyperbolic. I mean, the fight ended a literal 2 hours ago. How could everyone know?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm dead serious. Everyone's talking about how the fight started, and the punch you delivered to Samantha's mouth. Damn, that was a good punch," he commented.

"Thanks," I asked unsure as to how to perceive that.

"No problem. Hey, uh, listen. Some of friends and I were going out after tonight's show since we don't have to rush off as quickly to another state. Would you like to join us?"

"I-I don't know, Adam. Randy's birthday's tomorrow, and -"

"Oh, perfect! He can come too - yeah, that'd be great." I smiled.

"I'll ask and call you back later."

"Sounds good. Bye," Adam bed as I hung up and stowed my cell phone away in my pocket. Proceeding out to the sofa, I sat myself beside Randy. His grey/blue eyes gazed at me.

"Who was that," he asked while placing his left arm around my shoulders.

"Just Adam; he wanted to know whether you and I'd like to go out tonight after the show," I answered shifting closer to him. He nodded possibly considering it.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "It could be fun." I smiled and rested my head on his chest. He held me closer. We continued to talk and laugh along the entire way. About what, I couldn't remember at the moment, but I suppose the best conversations are those delightfully stowed away for rainy days. Minutes passed until finally we arrived at a local restaurant. "Lunch," he informed me.

I nodded and stood up just as he did. Taking my hand, he led me off the bus and into the restaurant. There were, of course, stares and whispers. A few people came up to Randy asking him to sign and take pictures with him; he agreed each time. Despite his persona on T.V, Randy truly loved each and every one of his fans. It was refreshing to see how down-to-earth this larger than life character truly was.

Soon, I'd realized this half-empty restaurant started becoming packed. People flooded in to meet and greet Randy Orton. Apparently, Randy himself had noticed the incoming crowd of people, for he whispered, "Maybe you should go back to the bus; it's getting a bit too crowded in here." I nodded as his lips swiftly and discreetly deposited a kiss on my cheek. My cheeks soon flushed a light shade of pink once more as I climbed back onto the bus.

I glanced out the window at even more people flocking towards the small restaurant. Realizing that Randy would be in there for quite a while, I took the opportunity to call Adam to confirm the plans for tonight. "Hello," he greeted as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me - Yas. Well, Randy agreed, so I suppose it's official," I informed him.

"Alright! Well, that's great! I'll see you both tonight," he responded.

"Okay, we'll see you then. Bye," I bed before hanging up. I sighed looking out at the sea of people now surrounding the restaurant. One of Randy's bodyguards, that had been trailing quite a distance away from us, moved into the restaurant. I walked myself into the bedroom lounging myself on the queen sized mattress and closing my eyes. It was as if that fight with Samantha had still had an effect on me. I felt drained; whether it was emotionally or physically, I couldn't figure. Perhaps it was both. Anyhow, I pushed the thought out of my mind; tomorrow was Randy's birthday, and not one thing would ruin it - I hope.


	18. Chapter 16 pt 1

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 16 - **_**Part 1: Storyline**_

"Love," Randy's voice resonated from outside the bedroom. Apparently and unannounced to me, I'd fallen asleep in the middle of my deliberation of possible birthday presents for Randy. I yawned silently and opened my eyes, which I could've sworn were open the entire time. Making my way off the bed, I trudged sleepily towards a booth set up right outside of the bedroom and directly beside the sofa. "Sleeping," he asked with a slight smile on his face. I nodded while seating myself beside him on the bench. He smirked and placed one arm around me.

In about 30 - 40 minutes we had finished eating, all the plastic plates had been disposed off and we were now in the bedroom - sitting and watching television. The television was placed on top of a bureau which was pushed into a far corner. Although it wasn't anything in comparison to that back at Randy's house, it did serve it's purpose. Randy kept his arm around me as I rested my head on his chest.

"So," I began as I looked up at him, "what're you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?" A smile formed on his face.

"I was really just going to spend the day with you," he responded. I smiled.

"We'll figure out something," I reassured him as my vision diverted itself back to the television. In little to no time, we were once again on the move. We'd arrived at the arena, and by now, the sun had almost completely set. Randy grabbed up a small duffel bag filled with his gear as we both proceeded into the arena. His fingers and mine intertwined as we proceeded down the hallway. Suddenly, a hand gripped my arm from behind. I spun around quickly only to see John Cena already dressed in his gear - hat, t-shirt, jeans shorts, sneakers.

"Can we help you," Randy asked unnervingly.

"No, but she can," John wittily responded. Randy tugged me closer to him as John chuckled. "Relax, Viper. They want her to get changed into her…outfit," he stated. Randy raised one eyebrow, and I could feel his eyes glance at me for a second before redirecting themselves. His grip slackened; I looked up at him as his lips pressed themselves against my forehead.

"I'll see you later, love," he whispered into my ear. My eyes and his locked onto each other's for a moment as he pecked my lips swiftly before we'd both moved our separate ways. John led me to a separate locker room where I immediately changed into my masseuse outfit. They performed the exact procedure as they had previously. They had informed me of the Cena/Me/Edge storyline, the way I was to act towards both superstars, and the ultimate outcome of the match which would result in me placing myself and Edge in a career vs. title match. This match would, of course, result in Edge losing and both he and I surrendering our careers to a victorious John Cena.

I spent a moment in the hallway before making my way over to the locker room I was instructed to wait outside of. There I stood, collecting my thoughts until a gentle peck on the cheek greeted me. I looked up at the radiant blue/grey eyes which stared back into mine. "Nervous," Randy's deep voice asked softly. I shrugged taking a deep breath and looking down the hallway. He chuckled lowly before giving me a gentle peck on the cheek once more. "You'll do great, baby girl," he whispered. I smiled softly.

"I hope so," I whispered back. Randy winked at me before dismissing himself and proceeding down the hallway for his match. I once more heaved a deep breath before moving into the position that was instructed to me. I could feel the camera's light come on as I rapped on the door. Suddenly, the door swung open as a shirtless John Cena stood in the doorway. He smirked allowing one dimple to protrude onto his clean-shaven face.

I smiled back a real and genuine smile; there was just something about this man that made you feel so secure, so safe. Quickly snapping back to reality, I continued on with my lines and the scene progressed. Soon, John and I were inside of his locker room; he'd placed his hands on my cheeks just as the script instructed him to do. Suddenly, the door was flung open by Edge (Adam). I jumped just as I was supposed to.

"My, my, my," Edge begun. "What have we in here?" I flushed a light shade of pink while taking one step away from John. John turned to face Edge and both stared each other down.

"Why don't you just run off and have fun with that little title while you can," John returned. Edge scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John Cena smirked.

"Well, after Extreme Rules all I know is I'm going to be champ," John stated stepping an inch closer to Edge. Edge glared at Cena and the intensity in the room heightened second by second. I placed my hand on his arm, and he looked back at me as did Edge.

"Ah, is this your girlfriend, Cena," Edge taunted.

"Leave, Edge. Now," Cena demanded. Edge glanced at me slipping me another sly wink before walking through the door. John and I stood there looking into each other's eyes and mumbling improvised lines until the cameramen had informed us that the scene had ended. I separated myself from John. "Good job," he commented. I glanced back at him and smiled.

"Thanks, you too," I bed. To be honest, I was in a rush to see Adam; at that moment, I hadn't known exactly why I was in a rush to find him, but I felt as if I needed to. It was an impulsive action. Once changing into my previous attire, I hurried down the hallways in search of Adam. I turned down several corridors, but he was nowhere to be found. I turned back defeated that is until two muscular arms wrapped themselves around me from behind.

I smiled glancing up at his alluring blue eyes. "There you are," I said. Adam smiled smugly.

"Oh, you were looking for me," he asked while smirking. I gave him a playful push, and he chuckled in return. "So, what did you need me for," he inquired a bit more seriously. I paused wondering the same thing.

"I was just going to wish you good luck on your match tonight," I responded. A smile spread across his face as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I giggled quietly as he placed both his hands on my hips. My smile had soon faded as I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. He glanced up and down the hallway before leading me into a nearby locker room. Once inside, he smirked slightly as he closed the door gently behind him. I studied him carefully; what were you planning, Adam?

His hands had once more found their way onto my hips as he backed me up against a wall. My hands instinctively flew to his chest as he attempted to move closer. His famous smug-smirk spread far and wide on his face now. "Adam," I whispered, "I can't." He removed one of his hands from my hips as he stroked my cheek with his opisthenar.

"Can't what," he breathed to me as he moved closer. My hands had begun to quiver and slowly by slowly slid off his chest. I stayed quiet watching him as he brought his lips closer and closer to mine. He teased a bit by grazing them against mine then backing away but coming back every time. I opened my mouth to say something - anything, but I couldn't. Not a single word formed. His breath glazed my lips and my breathing quickened.

His chest now pasted itself onto mine. We breathed in unison as his lips moved in even closer to mine. I slid my hand onto his chest weakly. "Adam," I whispered. I could see him smirk lightly before continuing to move in. "S-Stop," I whispered once more.

"Why," he inquired just as quietly. I paused for a rather long time staring, still unable to move or form sentences, at his lips. "Mm? What's stopping you," he asked softly.

"I-I," I stuttered as he smirked and leaned in closer so that our lips now grazed each other's gently. His grip on my hips tightened as my arms compulsorily wrapped themselves around his neck. I gazed down at Adam's lips - half wanting to kiss him, half wanting not to. Everything in my body had felt unresponsive. I hadn't known what I was thinking if I was thinking anything; I couldn't stop him, for I had not known how to nor would my body have allowed me to.

My eyes fluttered closed bracing myself for what was about to happen next.


	19. Chapter 16 pt 2

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 16 - **_**Part 2: Happy Birthday**_

His lips pressed itself against mine as the doorknob turned once. I stood there frozen as the mysterious person flicked on the lights. Edge turned his head in the direction of door still holding me close. A backstage employee, frightened to death, apologized several times and closed the door quickly. I glanced up at Edge who chuckled a bit at the employee's reaction. He faced me once more prior to that.

"Mmm," he whispered before leaning in once more. I shook my head closing my eyes. His lips pecked my cheek once. I attempted to wriggle from his grasp. He held me tighter and pressed his forehead against mine. I refused to look him in the eyes. "Yas," he whispered to me as he kissed my forehead before once more leaning his forehead against mine.

I muttered a slight 'mhm' still unable to form sentences or do much else. It was almost as if I'd been injected with a serum as if all functions had seemed to shut down except my capacity to respond to his intimate gestures. His index finger lifted my chin up so that our lips now distanced themselves only 2 inches apart. "What's wrong," he whispered. As much as I wanted to push him away from me, I simply couldn't.

"This," I whispered breathlessly. He looked at me confused.

"What's so wrong about this," he whispered, "we're not doing anything..." I closed my eyes allowing his cool breath to intoxicate me. His lips brushed against mine once more.

"I have a boyfriend," I whispered unable to open my eyes.

"But you don't want him," he responded quietly as I felt his lips getting nearer.

"Stop," I whispered a bit more forcefully as my eyes opened quickly. Edge placed his hands on the wall that my back had been glued against. His radiant and alluring blue eyes stared into mine.

"You want this," Edge stated while whispering into my ear. I couldn't lie to myself nor could I lie to him. I wouldn't permit it. I gazed up into his eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest, but his finger placed itself on my lips quieting me. Suddenly a camera light flicked off, and the scene _finally_ ended. Adam hesitantly unglued himself from me as the camera crew exited the room. "Nice job," he whispered softly clearing his throat.

"You-you too," I whispered back still stunned at the fact that the scene continued on after John and I had partaken in it. Coming back to my senses, I hastily made my way across the room and headed straight for the door.

"No hug," Adam asked sweetly. I glanced back at him without realizing he was actually right behind me the whole time. My lips curved into a smile as his long, well-muscled arms wrapped themselves around me in an embrace. My arms in turn wrapped themselves around his neck hugging him with equal tightness and equal care. We stayed like this for a while, but neither he nor I complained. I suppose we liked the fact that we felt as if we belonged somewhere in each other's lives.

A moment or two passed before we finally begun to pull away from the hug. I could feel the warmth emanate from his body. I glanced at his lips which stationed themselves an inch away from mine. It wasn't long before our lips succumbed to each other's sharing a swift kiss. I quickly turned away from him and escaped both the room and his grasp. I hummed to myself hoping to allow the tune of whatever song I'd chosen to fill my mind instead of the recent occurrence.

I walked briskly down the hallway unconcerned about where I was going. Suddenly, I'd walked into something which felt much like a brick wall - a wet, brick wall. I shifted my eyes up at the wet, brick wall which turned out to be a perspiring Randy Orton. "I'm sorry," I stated quickly as his arms flung themselves around my waist holding me tight.

"Ah, don't worry about it," his deep voice responded as his lips gently kissed my forehead. He leaned his forehead against mine gazing into my eyes. "Are you ready," his deep voice asked a bit softer now.

"For what," I asked in return. He chuckled.

"For the party Adam invited us to," he answered placing his hands in the middle of my back rubbing it up and down slowly. I nodded desperately trying to conceal my attempts to mentality block out any essence of Adam. His lips once more kissed my forehead gently, and at this I smiled.

"I'm ready," I assured him while beaming. His lips curved into a smile as his fingers and mine met and intertwined. We proceeded down the hall and out to the parking lot where we settled onto Randy's bus. It wasn't long before we'd both showered - separately - and changed into our party-going attire. Randy picked out a pair of dark, blue jeans and a black, buttoned-down, short-sleeved shirt along with his favourite pair of sneakers.

"Yas," he called from the bedroom. Although I was the first to shower, I insisted that he change in the bedroom and leave me to occupy the bathroom space.

"Yes," I called back fastening a pair of small, gold hoop earrings onto my earlobe. I gave a slight glance at my full attire which was a burgundy, thin-strapped dress accompanied by black pumps. I had allowed my hair to settle at my shoulders giving it one more tussle before heading out into the bedroom.

Instantly I could see Randy's face light up. I blushed slightly placing my tube of lip gloss into the black purse I had intended to carry. Randy's arms flung themselves around me from behind. I, in turn, placed my hands on his arms leaning my head back against his chest. He turned his head in the direction of mine; soon, his lips had only been an inch or two away and were approaching slowly.

Our lips had met one another's and deeply moved in unison. I turned around facing him now; however, the kiss never broke and prolonged with a heightened intensity and passion. His hands found their way onto my waist as mine situated themselves onto his chest. As it had done before, his tongue entered my mouth. The kiss became slow as Randy and I pulled away. I looked up into his enthralling blue/grey eyes as he started back into mine.

I could feel my lips instantly curve into a slight smile as did his. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly to me as he gently kissed my forehead.

"You're so sweet," I whispered back awed by not only the beauty and perfection of this man, but that he was mine as I was his.

"I'm only stating the truth," he spoke once more in whisper. I smiled rubbing his chest slightly. Just then I could feel a slight vibration emanate from the front of Randy's jeans' pocket. I gazed up at him confused.

"Um, was that," I began.

"My phone," he answered withdrawing it from his pocket. I smiled as he chuckled. Our hands dropped from each other's bodies as he picked up his cell phone. With Randy on his phone, I grabbed up my purse and retreated outside to the sofa awaiting both Randy and our destination to be reached. It wasn't long until Randy strolled into the sitting area and took a place beside me.

"There you are," I stated with a smile. He chuckled and stretched one arm around me pulling me closer. "Who was that," I asked once more placing my head on his chest.

"Just Adam," he answered. I could feel every vein in my body pulse. The memory of what had happened, and the minor guilt that panged inside of me were present at even the slightest mention of his name. "He just wanted to confirm the location and time," Randy contested once more. I nodded scooting closer to Randy as he held me tighter. In little to no time the bus came to a stop at a local hotel. I looked out curiously.

"Where are we," I asked quietly.

"Adam's asking everyone to meet here," he answered while rising to his feet and holding onto my hand.

"Oh," I responded as I rose to my feet and proceeded side by side with Randy into the hotel. The walls were an off-white colour, that I'm sure originally had been white walls but was now stained with layers of dirt. The hotel wasn't exactly something you'd expect to see a 'Main Event Superstar' to stay at. The floors were badly tiled; in fact, most tiles were missing. We waltzed over to the receptionist and after receiving Adam's suite number, Randy and I proceeded into the elevator.

"This is some hotel, don't you think," Randy asked with a chuckle as the doors closed. I giggled and nodded.

"It doesn't seem like something Adam'd settle for," I answered back. Randy nodded and in three dings we had arrived at the floor. We sailed down the halls until finally arriving at Suite 306. Randy rapped on the door. After a few moments, Adam appeared at the door. I made sure of myself not to give him any sort of eye contact. He and Randy conversed a bit before we were both welcomed inside. Surprisingly, the rooms were much more put together opposed to the lobby of the hotel.

It seemed as if we were the last ones to have arrived. The room was packed. People were literally everywhere - on the couch, on the tables, on the floor, in the middle of the room, along the walls. Good, I thought, a crowd of people to lose myself in with Randy - away from Adam. "Just follow me," whispered a voice from behind. Adam walked in front of Randy and I leading us to wherever he had planned. So much for losing him.

After the innumerous incidents of excusing ourselves, bumping into people, wriggling ourselves through tightly packed crowds we'd finally made our way into the kitchen where only two to three people seemed to have been. Randy and I sat ourselves on the barstools positioned around the kitchen counter whereas Adam immediately headed for the refrigerator. "Beer," he asked.

"Sure," Randy answered as I tried my hardest to simply focus on the counter rather than Adam. Suddenly, a chill ran through me as a finger stroked my hand once. I looked up only to see Adam's hand near mine.

"How about you," he asked deeply looking into my eyes.

"N-No thanks, I'm full," I responded quickly and abruptly shifted my eyes back to the counter. I could hear the bottles clinging in the refrigerator as Adam attempted to withdraw two. Upon retrieving both, Adam repositioned himself over at the far end of the counter unstopping the bottles.

"What's wrong," Randy's deep voice whispered to me. I jumped a bit and smiled slightly at him. I couldn't let him worry. No, not on his birthday. This was about him, not me, not Adam.

"Nothing," I said with a bit more life, "I was just thinking a bit about the rest of tonight." He chuckled then smirked.

"Really, and what exactly about tonight were you thinking about," he whispered. I smiled placing my hand over his.

"Oh, nothing," I teased. Of course, you all know I hadn't been thinking at all - I was avoiding; however, it was Randy's birthday - why not treat him to a little tease? Randy smirked and kissed my cheek gently. Suddenly, Adam laid the drink in front of Randy as he stood beside me. I gazed back down at the counter, every now and then shifting my eyes back to Randy whenever he spoke and then down to the counter whenever Adam responded.

"We should," Randy chimed in. I snapped back to the conversation these two had shared.

"Alright, so, we'll round up everyone, and travel in cars to the club," Adam responded. I glanced at Randy who nodded then looked at me. I smiled softly as we both rose to our feet.

"You guys can travel with me and Jay," Adam responded; however, only Randy contested a slight 'okay'. Leaving Adam and Jason to gather up everyone, Randy and I proceeded downstairs to the parking lot where we waited beside Jason's car. According to Randy, Jason hadn't changed it since the last time he's seen it.

Five by five they piled out from the hotel and into neighbouring cars. "There they are," a charming Jason Reso spoke unlocking his car. Randy opened the car door for me as I slid in nearest to the window. As Randy attempted to slide in beside me, Jason spoke once more, "Uh, actually Randy, maybe you'd like to sit up front here so you can tell us which club you'd like us to take you to." Randy agreed and sat in the front passenger seat as Jason positioned himself in the driver's leaving the inevitable - Adam to slip into the back with me.

Of course, the infamous E & C must've planned this all out inside. I looked down at my lap repeating, 'Don't make eye contact,' to myself mentally. I could feel Adam's jeans brush against mine as he piled into the car along with another friend of theirs. I'd never seen him before in my life, but he was a tall, well-built man with brown hair that seemed to have just been a bit trimmed. He sat quietly staring out the window, and in a few moments, I'd even forgotten he was there. Jason turned on the radio as we proceeded down the highway.

I could feel Adam's hand brush against mine. Perhaps it was accidental, I thought leaving my hand there. Although I refused to give Adam any eye contact, I didn't want to seem as if I were intentionally shunning him. His hand brushed against mine once more. Okay, so maybe it wasn't very innocent. I inched my hand away from his.

"What's wrong," he whispered to me. My muscles tightened and my blood ran cold.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered while looking out the window. I could feel his breath graze my neck. I prayed - hard - for us to arrive.

"Right there," Randy stated as Jason pulled into the parking lot. Everyone from Jason and the mysterious man riding beside Adam to the five cars filled with 7 - 8 people each parked and hurried into the club. Soon, we were in the club. The stench of alcohol filled the air. People were lining the walls grinding on each other. Nice.

Randy's hand held mine tighter than usual as we looked for a spot where we could somehow escape both the familiar and unfamiliar faces for just a few seconds. Soon, we stationed ourselves against the wall with the least amount of people grinding on it. Randy placed an arm around me. I smiled and gazed up at him. He smirked back at me.

"Out of curiosity, have you ever been to a club," he asked in my ear. I smiled before chuckling.

"To be honest, no," I answered stating it in his ear as well. The music was impeccably loud. Louder than I'd ever imagined. I could feel his lips grazing my neck slowly. My eyes fluttered closed.

"You'll have fun," he whispered seductively in my ear. I bit on my lip releasing it slowly. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I placed my hands on his chest. His lips returned to my neck kissing it now. I clenched his shirt with both hands. My heart raced as his kissing intensified. His hand placed itself on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. He ran his thumb along my jaw slowly while keeping his hand stationed at its recent location.

My arms fastened themselves around his neck as his lips stopped kissing my neck and diverted themselves to my lips. The kiss begun unlike any other - slow. Although it was slow, the intensity and passion flared, and gradually, along with intensity and passion, speed built up. I stepped closer to him allowing his back to glue itself against the wall. I could feel his hands grab onto my waist tighter than ever before.

His tongue slipped itself into my mouth. Our tongues mingled within each other's mouths. Suddenly, an unfamiliar touched my shoulder. I jumped breaking the kiss. Randy's eyes diverted themselves to a more than tipsy party-goer. "Hey, Randy," he hiccupped, "they've got something to tell you." Randy merely looked at the man before rolling his eyes in the direction of Jason, Cena and Ted Dibiase Jr.

"Tell them I'll come later," he responded. I, too, glanced over at the trio; suddenly my eyes caught onto Adam making his way through the crowd to Randy and I. I quickly diverted my eyes to Randy once more.

"I'll be right back," I said to him. "I'm going to the bathroom." He looked at me confusedly before nodding.

"I guess I'll be over by Jason and his crowd," Randy said. I nodded and smiled before proceeding hastily through the crowd towards the bathroom located at the far corner of the room. Once inside, I quickly scanned the bottom of the stalls for any feet. Thankfully, there were none. Good, I thought, I needed some peace to think.

I sighed deeply leaning myself against the bathroom counter and staring at the tiled floor. What was I going to do? There was obviously no possibility of me avoiding Adam, and I couldn't bring myself to deliberately tell Adam off as wrong as that peck was. Then there was Randy; with me running off every second and spending little to no time with him especially on his birthday, would be downright horrible. I couldn't escape Adam - I just couldn't.

I sighed once more before I pushed open the bathroom door bumping into a party-goer - a very familiar party-goer. I glanced up at Adam's blue eyes which looked directly at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He smiled.

"Not a problem. Are you okay? Randy said you were in the bathroom, and I - well, I just came to check if everything was okay," he stated. My lips curved into a slight smile as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks," I responded.

"L-Listen, about what happened in the locker room," he started as I looked down at my feet, "we don't have to tell anyone." I looked back up at him and nodded. "C-Can I tell you one thing, though," he asked.

"Sure," I answered as his hands placed themselves on my arms.

"I don't regret holding you in my arms, despite the inaptness of the kiss," he stated. A smile formed on my face as I blushed lightly. I could hear him chuckle lowly. "I'm here for you - for anything," he reassured. My throat had begun to knot as I flung my arms around his neck hugging him tight. He in turn hugged me back tightly. We pulled away slowly.

"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and smiled.

"Do you know where Randy is," I asked looking at the sea of people.

"We'll find him," Adam stated taking hold of my hand and leading me through the crowd stopping every now and again to glance around at the party-goers. "I see them," he announced as we made our way to Jason, John and Ted Dibiase Jr. ; however, there wasn't a Randy Orton in sight. "Did you guys see where Randy went," Adam asked.

"Uh, well, he should be over there," Jason responded while pointing at the far right corner of the room where apparently three or four tables had been set up.

"Alright," Adam began, "Thanks, Jay." I waved to each of them before Adam and I once more braved the crowd finally arriving at the pointed-out location. There he was, but he wasn't alone. Who else should be sitting at the exact table as his? Well, none other than Samantha. My blood raced through my veins. My heart pounded fast. The last time we'd met it was a downright fight between the both of us. I pulled my hand from Adam's and approached the table slowly.

"I've missed you too," I heard her say. I stopped dead in my tracks. What did she say? I shook my head; she's probably just trying to get to me, I thought. "Anyways, happy birthday, Randy," she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek slowly.


	20. Chapter 17

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 17 **- _**I'm Still In Love With You**_

My heart pounded so hard against my chest that I could hear its pulses. I walked briskly over to the table raising my hand ready to slap the smirk off her face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine. He wrapped once arm around my waist from behind pulling me away from the table. Samantha, suddenly realizing what I was about to do, rose from her seat frightened. Randy too rose from his seat standing between the both of us.

"Shh," Adam's voice whispered into my ear. His fingers intertwined with the raise hand that he'd caught. Tears stung my eyes as I glared at Samantha. Why was she here? "Uh, Samantha, I think its time you returned to your friends," Adam spoke to her. After scowling at him, she merely pranced over to a group of friends dancing in the corner of the room. Adam released his grip on me.

"Babe, listen, come here," Randy instructed as he wrapped his arms around me. I hadn't realized the tears that were once in my eyes had already flown down my cheek. The possibility that Randy had told Samantha that he'd missed her and that he enjoyed her kiss had numbed me. I breathed heavily disallowing any other tears to shed. He rubbed my back gently. "Do you want us to go somewhere else," he offered. I shook my head.

"Just enjoy yourself right now; we can talk about this afterwards," I said quietly but not confidently. Half of me wanted to take back what I'd said and scream at both him and Samantha, but half of me decided not to especially since I hadn't heard the entire story. If it turned out to be wrong speculations brought on my Ms. Over-Analyst, then I'd just ruin his night completely. I decided to wait. When we're back on the bus, we can talk.

"A-Are you sure," Randy asked as we sat down at the table. I nodded looking down at my hands. "Love, there's nothing between Samantha and I," he assured me placing his hands on mine. I shrugged before glancing at Adam who appeared to have returned to Jason and the others and been watching Randy and I this whole time. I bit on my lip trying not to smile while I turned back to Randy. "You have to believe me, dear, there's nothing between she and I," he persisted.

"Randy, I don't want to talk about this right now," I stated. "Let's just enjoy tonight together," I concluded. He nodded intertwining his fingers with mine. I looked around at the club and its party-goers.

"Well, would you like to dance," he asked softly.

"Sure, but um, I'm not one for dancing like that," I informed him indicating the 'grinders' on the wall. He chuckled.

"We'll see," he whispered as he rose to his feet. I half-smirked as I set out onto the dance floor with Randy. We danced face to face with each other giggling and laughing. Suddenly, he took me by one hand and spun me around. His arms wrapped themselves around me from behind as I bit my lip. I'd never done anything like this in my life.

His hands dropped down to my hips. My hips moved against his as we mimicked the dance of everyone else in the room. His lips grazed my neck as the blood in my veins ran ice cold, every muscled tightened and my heart raced. After a couple of minutes, we'd stopped - exhausted and starving. I smiled as he turned me around once more holding my hand and leading me over to Adam and Jason.

"There they are," Jason proclaimed loudly. Adam laughed as his eyes shifted from Randy to me gesturing something which seemed like a wink. I smiled and blushed lightly. As Randy and Jason conversed lengthily, Adam and I drifted over a little ways from them.

"Looks like you were having fun," Adam teased as my cheeks reddened. He chuckled a bit. "You looked good, though," he commented. I smiled.

"Thanks, I suppose," I said whispering the last part. He smirked and moved a bit closer to me looking into my eyes. I gazed up into his. He placed one hand on my arm that I had rested on the bar counter. His hand soon found mine as our fingers intertwined loosely. I shied away from his eyes looking at our intertwined fingers then out to the crowd.

Apparently, Jason and Randy had moved further away to a group of friends as I could no longer hear Jason's laugh or Randy's voice. I could feel Adam's eyes on me now. "So, uh, I know it's not my place, but what're you going to do about Samantha," he spoke to me. I looked back at him and shrugged.

"I mean, she keeps coming around Randy and I, but," I sighed, "I just don't know." He nodded understandingly before giving the hand that he held a gentle squeeze of confidence. My lips curved into a slight smile. He stepped closer to me using his other hand to stroke back the hair that had fallen onto my face. I was frozen. He looked into my eyes once before looking back down at my lips.

I closed my eyes. I could feel the warmth of his lips drawing closer and closer to mine. Suddenly, I could faintly hear my cell phone ring deep within my purse. It was almost as if that sound had snapped me out of this frozen-trance-like behaviour I seemed to have possessed not too long ago. Apparently Adam had picked up on it too, as I heard him let out a deep sigh.

"I'll be right back," I announced. He nodded, and I proceeded to the bathroom. Once in there, I picked up the phone. "Hello-" I began.

"I'm still in love with you," a mysterious voice quickly responded.


	21. Chapter 18 pt 1

_Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 18 **- _**Part 1: Hello, Stranger**_

"Who-" I began once more before being interrupted again.

"It's Jeff," he said, "a-and I miss you so much. I need you, please." I could hear the desperation in his voice, and it confused me. The last time that I'd seen Jeff Hardy was at a restaurant where he interrupted Randy's and my meal.

"J-What? What's-What's wrong," I asked confusedly.

"I need you," the desperation in his voice continued. "I can't live without you. I've tried, Yasmin, I've tried. I need you," he said.

"Jeff, calm down. I'm here. Where are you," I asked. I could hear him taking deep breaths.

"I'm at a hotel right now," his voice finally sounded familiar and understandable.

"Listen. Maybe," I began, "maybe tomorrow we can meet for lunch or something."

"Sure, I-I'll call you," he said. I muttered a slight 'mhm' before hanging up. I sunk onto the floor confused, lost, in disarray. Why, Jeff? Why call now? I sighed. Then I thought about Randy, how apart we've been throughout this entire evening. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. I gazed up at just the person I wanted to see.

"Babe, what's wrong," his deep voice inquired concernedly. My eyes lit up immediately as I took hold of his outstretched hand. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's nothing," I responded rising to my feet. "I just needed some quiet time; the music out there's exceedingly loud." He chuckled.

"Not used to it yet," he assumed. I nodded and he pulled me into an embrace. I smiled and hugged him back just as tight. We slowly pulled away from the hug as he gave me a gentle peck on the lips, and at this I smirked. His gentle gaze fell upon me. "Ready to go," he whispered.

"You read my mind," I answered back with a smile. He chuckled lowly as our fingers interlocked with each other's. Randy and I, along with the entire or most of the party-goers, headed back out to the cars. Randy, Jason, Adam and I agreed to ride back together. It was apparent that Mysterious Man had already agreed to ride with someone else. After being driven back to the hotel, Randy and I announced our departure, hugged a couple of friends and proceeded back onto the bus.

I retreated into the bathroom washing off the little make-up I had on and placing all the jewellery I'd worn in the top right drawer. Just then, two strong arms fastened themselves around my waist from behind. I smirked as I wiped my face with a towel. Upon straightening myself up, I set the towel on the counter and placed my hands on his arms. Randy's lips grazed my neck slowly before he kissed it. I glanced at our reflection in the mirror and smirked.

Never would I have thought something like this would ever happen. My eyes fluttered closed. I could feel Randy's tongue warmly graze my neck. My hands seized his as a reflex. I could feel his breath as he chuckled lowly, and at this, I turned around staring him straight in his eyes as he stared back at me. We'd each had a smug smirk on our faces. I placed my hand on his chest walking towards him as he, in turn, walked backwards. His leg had hit something - the bathtub. His alluring, endearing blue/grey eyes shifted towards it as his tongue grazed his lips.

I took my hand off his chest as he laid himself down in the tub. I stepped out of my pumps kicking them aside and proceeded to crawl on top of him. I placed my hands on his shoulders as my knees situated themselves on either sides of his legs. I could feel his hands stroke my back. After a moment of stroking, his fingers had caught onto something - my dress's zipper. I bit on my lip. I could feel my dress getting looser and looser as the zipper was pulled lower and lower. My lips met his and they passionately moved against one another's.

His fingers grazed my bare back slowly. His lips diverted themselves to my neck kissing it just as passionately. I slid my hands from his shoulders to his chest unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his hands from my back allowing me to slide off his black, buttoned-down shirt. I bit on my lip looking down into his eyes once he'd pulled away from my neck.

His hands placed themselves on my back once more. I slid my hands onto his chest as he sat up. Suddenly his hands slid themselves to the hem of my dress. My chest heaved as I guessed at what he was planning. Slowly, he began to lift my dress off my body. I closed my eyes; suddenly, I felt him stop. I opened my eyes curiously.

"Are you sure about this," he asked in a whisper. I looked down at his bare chest then back up into his eyes as I shook my head. He nodded. I laid myself on him placing my head on his chest as my dress fell back to where it originally was.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. His hand rubbed my bare back slowly.

"It's okay," he whispered understandingly. Our lips met yet again as they interlocked in one more passionate kiss before both of us had fallen asleep.

I awoke to a gentle peck placed on my lips. I opened my eyes looking up at blue/grey ones which looked back into mine. A smirk spread across his face. "Morning, baby girl," he whispered. I smiled.

"Morning," I whispered back. I positioned myself into a kneeling position. He placed his hands on my hips, and I smiled once more. Our lips collided once more giving each other slight pecks. I heard him let out a slight 'mm'. I smirked slightly as we pulled away from each other. I rose to my feet and stepped out of the tub. Facing the mirror, I turned on the faucet to wash my hands. I glanced at Randy's reflection in the mirror as he stepped out of the tub as well. I smirked turning off the faucet and drying my hands with the towel.

Randy's lips gently pecked my cheek as his hands unfastened my lace bra. I flung my hands to my chest holding my bra in its place as I gasped and watched him with a slight smirk. Randy smugly smirked as he retreated to the bedroom. After re-fastening my bra, I too retreated to the bedroom picking out some comfortable clothes such as jeans, a blouse and a jacket. I glanced over at Randy who seemed to be soundly asleep on the bed. I smiled to myself as I headed back into the bathroom changing into my chosen attire.

I'd just finished placing the jacket around my shoulders when my cell phone rang. I looked over at it. Could it be Jeff? Was I serious about meeting with him? Of course, I was, but would it be a very smart move on my part? I answered the ringing cell phone.

"Hello," I stated.

"Good morning, sunshine," I recognized his Carolina-accent almost immediately this time. He'd sounded much better compared to yesterday.

"Morning," I bed while gathering up my dress and pumps. There was a slight awkward pause before he spoke once again.

"So, are we going to meet today," he asked. I gnawed on my lip considering the answer I was about to relay.

"Yes, Jeff," I answered. "Randy has his day-off today, so we're heading back to St. Louis just for some downtime. I suppose we could meet at a restaurant or something," I suggested.

"Sure, then maybe we can go to an arcade afterwards," he in turn suggested.

"Uh, yeah," I said once more. "Well, I - um - I have to go right now. Randy's calling for me," I lied.

"Okay, sure. Well, it was nice hearing from you. I've missed you," his voice said softly. I didn't know what I should or could have said. What was I supposed to? I merely separated the phone from my ear and hung up. I stuffed my cell phone into my pocket and proceeded into the bedroom with my previous attire in my hands.

I was surprised to see that after a short nap Randy was already up and moving. I smiled as I placed my dress and pumps into my suitcase. "So, are you ready for tonight," his deep voice asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tonight," I inquired while looking back around at him. He smiled.

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he whispered softly in my ear before slowly delivering pecks at my jaw. I smirked.

"Mm, really," I asked breathlessly as he'd begun to pull me closer to himself.

"Mhm," Randy muttered as his lips moved themselves onto my neck. I smirked even more. His soft lips grazed my neck slowly. He turned me around; I was now facing him as he took hold of one of my hands kissing everything from fingers to wrist. My breathing became heavy as he kicked the bedroom closed with his foot before leading me onto the much comfortable bed. With my head now laid onto the pillow, Randy's body pasted itself on top of me.

His dazzling blue/grey eyes scanned my lips as his tongue grazed his as they'd once done. I closed my eyes as I could feel the warmth of his lips nearing mine. It wasn't long before they softly touched mine.

Suddenly a sound as if something rattling from within the bedside tables resonated rather loudly. My eyes opened instantly only to find Randy curiously looking at his bedside table. Soon, he rolled himself off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened the drawer slowly withdrawing the source of the sound - his vibrating cell phone. I giggled a bit as I lay there watching him as he picked up his phone.

"Hello," he deep voice spoke. There was a pause before he'd responded again. "Uh, no, I'm here," he said once more. "Well, I'm taking my girl out for dinner tonight," he announced. There was yet another pause as the stranger continued to talk. "No, Sam," I heard him say rather quietly. My jaw gaped open. Samantha? Again! I closed my eyes taking deep breaths as Randy ended the conversation.

He placed his phone back into the drawer once more as he too laid down turning on his side facing me. I looked up at him.

"Who was that," I asked even though I'd known. Randy sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Samantha," he whispered. I let out a slight sigh as I glanced over at the wall. "She just wanted to know if I was doing anything tonight; she asked me to pick her up and drive her to a club that she was meeting a couple of friends at. Her fiancé hasn't come in yet apparently," he stated. I looked down at the comforter on the bed. His lips kissed my forehead once. I looked up at him as he laid his arm across my stomach. "There is nothing between us," Randy repeated.

"Well then, how'd she know we were at the club," I asked looking into his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them once more.

"Babe, it was just a - " he began. I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Yes, but why did she say 'I miss you _too_', and why did she kiss you? Why is she calling you all of a sudden and asking you to pick her up," I asked placing my hands in my lap. Randy, too, pulled himself into a sitting position. He picked up both my hands holding it in his.

"Alright," his deep voice started as his thumbs gently rubbed my opisthenar, "I may have told her that I miss the times we'd go out with friends, but I never told her that I missed her. I don't know why she kissed me or why she's calling and asking all of this; honestly, I don't. I wish I did because I'm just as confused as you are." His lips gently kissed both my hands as he continued, "Baby girl, you mean the world to me, and I'm not willing to give that up for **anything**." A slight smile spread across my face.

"Did you like it," I blurted out. His blue/grey eyes looked deeply into mine before he answered.

"Like what," he asked in return. I looked down at our hands then back up at him.

"The kiss on the cheek she gave to you," I answered. Randy brought himself closer to me placing one arm around me and continuing to hold my hand.

"It couldn't compare to yours," he stated. I smiled as I looked up at him. His blue/grey eyes shone down on me as his lips gently pecked mine once. "We should be arriving at the house any moment now," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting off the bed.

Randy followed me getting off the bed. His hands placed themselves on my waist as I gazed up at him. Just then, the bus came to a sudden stop jerking Randy towards me. With my back now against the wall and Randy only inches away from my lips, I looked up at him with a smirk. He smirked back slowly leaning in. I bit on my lip giving him a quick peck on the lips before slithering away from him and out through the door.

I could hear him chuckle behind me, and at this I smiled once more. "We're here," I called back to Randy as I peered out through the window located just beside the door. Randy's arms wrapped themselves around me as he kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Welcome home," he whispered as I smiled. His hand took mine as he led me down out of the bus and into our home. In a few minutes, we were settled in. With our suitcases laid out on the floor, Randy and I lounged ourselves on the bed and flicked on the T.V. His arm had found itself around me once more as I rested my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes listening to his steady heartbeat. Everything seemed so much less hectic sitting here in each other's arms. Neither of us spoke, but why would we? It was as if the absence of conversation said it all. It was as if the gentle breeze that'd picked up and was now blowing through the room whispered everything that had and needed to be said. Then perhaps maybe all of this - from the location of the house, to Randy himself was my piece of unbounded bliss.

Just then the line, 'I hear voices in my head', emanated from my pocket. I jumped at the sudden burst of music and clutched my pocket. I could feel Randy's eyes look down at me as I picked up the phone. "Hello," I said.

"Hey, I - uh - I just wanted to sort of - well," Jeff spoke with unusual nervousness. I had to admit, this did make me smile a little. He continued, nevertheless, "I just wanted to know if we're still on for right now." I glanced at Randy's wrist watch which read 12:30pm.

I breathed in deeply. I'd already promised Jeff, but what was I to tell Randy? Would he understand? I promised him that nothing would be going on between Jeff and I. Jeff's been there for me, though. Through the storms, literally, and through all the times I needed company, he was there. He didn't have to be, but he was there. I did _feel_ something for Jeff, but it was nothing like what I feel for Randy. I couldn't just leave him in his hysteria no matter what he'd done.

"Um," I said, "one - one second, Jeff." I could feel Randy's eyes beat down on me now. I placed the cell phone in the bedside table drawer still keeping it on.

"Jeff," he said outraged, "Jeffrey Nero Hardy? What is he calling you for?" I sat upright facing him.

"Hold on, calm down. He just wants to get lunch with me that's all. Randy, I know - "

"No, you don't know. You _obviously_ don't know. You're making lunch dates with the guy behind my back? What is this now," Randy persisted completely furious.

"Date? A date? It's not a date! We're two people going to eat at a place," it was my turn to get angry. Randy's eyes rolled themselves to the drawer where my phone was kept. "Randy, there's something special about you. The way I feel about you is matchless. No one, and nothing will ever change that," I said. His beautiful blue/greys rolled themselves back at me as he sighed.

He shook his head slowly. "Yas, I'd give anything and everything for you, and you know that, but letting you go on this lunch with Jeff - I don't know," he said.

"Jeff needs me," I finally said. I gnawed on my lip as my throat knotted. He scoffed back at me.

"He _needs_ you? Yeah, well, I could tell you right off the bat what he "needs" you for," Randy added.

"I'm serious! Look, Jeff was there for me taking care of me and - "

"Kissing you," Randy concluded. My blood boiled inside of me.

"I knew it," I shouted. "I knew you couldn't trust me. Despite me apologizing, despite all the talk about 'what is love', you still don't trust me," I cried as the tears choked me in my speech. Randy rose up out of the bed. I closed my eyes as he stood in front of me expecting him to bellow back into my face. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I did nothing to stop them. Suddenly lips, soft and warm, moved against mine. His hands placed themselves on my back as the kiss intensified.

He'd backed me up against a wall holding me close to him. His lips finally pulled away from mine as my bloodshot eyes now looked up into his blue/grey ones. His hands placed themselves on my cheeks as his thumbs wiped away my tears. My lips cracked a slight smile. "I do trust you," he whispered looking into my eyes. "It's him I don't trust," he said.

I looked down at our feet then back up at him. "There's nothing going on between us," I reassured and continued, "Let this be my chance to prove it to you that Jeff and I can just be friends." Randy sighed and closed his eyes. I reached up and pecked him on his lips lightly. "Trust me," I whispered. His eyes opened as his lips kissed my forehead.

"Keep your cell on," he instructed. I nodded.

"On the highest volume," I said. He smirked and walked over to the bedside table withdrawing my phone and handing it to me.

"I'll drive you there," Randy offered as I nodded once more and placed the phone to my ear.

"I'll meet you at The Good Pie: Pizzeria Napoletana," I quickly said as Randy and I proceeded into the car.

"Sure thing, I'll be there," Jeff's voice said once more before I hung up. In little to no time, Randy and I pulled up outside of the restaurant. I could feel Randy's eyes stare at me as I gazed out the window. His hand reached over holding mine as I attempted to make my way out of the vehicle. I turned to him looking into his mesmerizing eyes. His lips gently gave mine a peck as I smiled.

"How long will you stay," he whispered.

"An hour at most," I stated as I kissed his cheek swiftly. He smirked.

"Enjoy yourself," he said dully. I smiled as our lips met once more for a slight peck. Our fingers untangled as I slid out of the car looking back once to wave. Although I couldn't see him through the tinted glass windows, I was almost sure he'd waved back before he drove off. Placing my hands in my pocket, I strolled into the restaurant. I glanced around trying to pick up on a half-red, half-black haired man with tattoos stemming from his neck. To no avail, I attempted to make my way back outside…until a hand had caught mine suddenly.

"Hello, stranger," that familiar voice stated.


	22. Chapter 18 pt 2

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 18 - **_**Part 2: Fine Di Noi**_

I smiled facing him. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful and captivating his green eyes had been. "Hello," I said quietly. His lips pulled into a smile as he kissed my opisthenar.

"Would you like to sit down," he asked just as quietly. I nodded as he led me over to a table for two in the corner. He pulled out the chair for me as I sat myself down smiling a smile of gratitude. His deep, forest green eyes twinkled a bit as he sat in the chair opposite of me. I laid my hands flat on the table looking around this rather quaint restaurant. "Are you okay," he asked a bit concerned. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Oh, yes, definitely," I added with a slight smile. Suddenly one of Jeff's hands placed itself on mine giving it a gentle squeeze. At this, I could feel my muscles tighten suddenly as both Jeff and my eyes locked onto each others. His warm gaze stared into my eyes filling me up with utter warmth and comfort.

"Hello," another voice chimed in. Jeff's eyes redirected themselves to the waitress who'd been standing patiently beside our table with a notepad and pen in hand. "My name is Jenna, I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. Are you two ready to order," she inquired politely. I looked at Jeff who glanced back at me.

"Um, actually, we've hardly even looked at the menus," Jeff admitted. The waitress gave a slight smile.

"Okay, well, can I get you guys anything to drink while you decide," she asked once more.

"I'll just have a soda," Jeff answered.

"I'll have the same," I contested as well. The waitress nodded as she proceeded into the kitchen leaving Jeff and I alone once again. I glanced up at Jeff only to see him looking down at our hands. "Are you okay," I whispered quietly and concernedly. Jeff shook his head slowly still staring at our hands. "Jeff," I spoke again, and at the mention of his name, his eyes focused on mine. "I know something's wrong," I stated matter-of-factly nevertheless keeping my tone hushed. He sighed closing his eyes and re-opening them once more.

"Why," he asked.

"Well, you're barely speaking, you seem like you're in a trance, and you look quite dull which is unusual for Jeff Hardy -," I answered before being interrupted

"No, not that. Why Randy," he asked. I was taken aback by the sudden and rather blunt question.

"Um, I'm not following you. What exactly do you mean to ask me," I asked in return my voice breaking itself from that hushed tone I'd once kept.

"Why did you choose him," he inquired once more just as indifferently as before.

"Why does it concern you," I asked attempting to withdraw my hand from under his until he'd held it and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Tell me the truth. If you hadn't met Randy, would I have - possibly - been where he is today," he asked. My facial expression became blank. I'd honestly not had an answer to this question. I mean, there was a _possibility_ that I would've accepted liking Jeff, but - wait. Hold on. This isn't a serious question; he's just messing with me. He wants to get inside my head. No, I couldn't have it. I'd already agreed that what I felt for Jeff was nothing more than a family member to family member sort of feeling. I couldn't allow myself to be sucked into whatever game Jeff wanted to play. I made a promise.

"So, do you see anything you'd like to order," I asked purposely digressing from his question. I withdrew my hand from his and set it on the edge of the table.

"You haven't answered my question," Jeff stated firmly.

"I don't have to," I replied while looking up from my menu to stare back at him. I could see his shoulders move up and down; his breathing had gotten heavier.

"I loved you," he stated once more. I could feel all the colour drain from my face. My blood ran cold through my vein, and my heart pounded with such force against my chest. My eyes quickly averted themselves from his and returned to the menu. "You said you loved me too," he chimed in once more. I remained silent praying he'd stop with all the memories I'd tucked away one day hoping to forget. "Don't you remember all the days that we'd had together," he asked. "Remember the fun we'd had together - all the laughs, the smiles, the…kiss." I slammed the menu down on the table rising to my feet. Spinning around on my heel, I walked out of the restaurant and down the street hoping to get as far away from Jeff as possible. A hand seized my wrist rather tightly, and I immediately turned around pushing him off of me.

To no avail, he held my wrist even tighter. I struggled attempting to wrench my wrist from his grasp. He pulled me quickly into the nearest alleyway. With my back against the wall, he placed his hands on my arms. I continued my struggle. "Shh, you know I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered calmly. I sighed finally giving up and looking him in they eyes.

"Then what do you want," I asked coldly.

"You," he whispered as he brought his lips closer. I turned away thinking about what I would say in response to this, and to avoid whatever 'lip action' Jeff so desired.

"I'm taken," I said to him in a quiet tone staring down the alley.

"You don't have to be," he whispered. I turned back to him with disgust and incomprehension.

"You are more delusional than I'd ever thought, Jeff. Do you think I'd break up with Randy, a man who loves me entirely and makes me blissful, just to have a 'good time' with you," I expressed a bit louder than his tone of voice. I shook my head.

"I don't just want you for sex," he raised his voice. "I want you because I love you," he confessed loudly. I closed my eyes realizing what I had to stay. I sighed, mentally apologizing to Jeff for the words that were to come out of my mouth.

"I don't love you, Jeff," I said opening my eyes. "I never did. I may have been infatuated by you, but I've always loved Randy. When we kissed, I hadn't felt anything. It was a regular kiss - nothing special. You need to move on, Jeff. I will never love you," I stated. I could feel his grip lighten as his eyes stared into mine blankly. I swallowed a knot in my throat. I couldn't believe I'd told Jeff any of these things, but if I wanted a relationship with Randy - with a man who treats me so well - Jeff and I needed to end. "I hope you enjoy your meal," I wished softly as I walked out of the alleyway and back onto the street.

Quickly pulling out my phone, I dialled Randy's number, and in little to no time, we were back at the house - safe and sound. My past with Jeff finally at an end.


	23. Chapter 19

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 19 -** _**Surprise**_

Randy and I were seated on the bed with windows open, curtains blowing and the T.V. set on mute. It might seem strange, I suppose, but isn't that what makes love so enticing? He hadn't asked me anything about my lunch with Jeff, and I hadn't relayed anything to him. We simply sat there almost mystified in each other's presence.

I could feel his gaze fall upon me as I watched the pictures move on the T.V. I then turned my gaze in his direction. He hadn't spoken a word, although a smile managed to crack itself onto his handsome face. "What," I asked with a slight giggle. He shook his head continuing to hold me tight. His chin rested itself on the top of my head allowing the aroma of his cologne to intoxicate me if only for a moment.

His chin gently shifted itself so that his lips were pressed against my forehead. I closed my eyes allowing this kiss to fill me up with comfort. His forehead, then, laid itself against mine. I smiled softly opening my eyes to stare into his beautiful grey/blue eyes. I could feel his lips move as if he were about to say something - and I'd known exactly what he was about to say. I subtly took a deep breath preparing myself. "How was it," his deep voice asked. I smiled a most comforting smile.

"Decent," I relayed as I watched his lips curve into a smirk. By my guess, he'd completely gotten the gist of my message. His lips gently touched mine in a quick peck as I continued to marvel at his eyes. His lips perfectly smiled my way as his grip loosened and his eyes diverted back to the soundless television. I, too, refocused on the moving pictures on the television slowly drifting asleep on Randy's chest.

I awoke to the feeling of two gentle and soft lips pressing themselves against mine. My nose crinkled as I opened my eyes staring into deep blue ones. My expression blanked as my heart raced. His complacent smirk slowly protruded onto his face, and he ran his fingers through his thick, blonde hair. My breathing had become rather heavy as I tried desperately to move away from him. Somehow, by some force, it seemed to be impossible. He pasted his body on mine staring hungrily at my lips.

I opened my mouth to signal for help, but no sound was emitted. His eyes deterred from my lips to my eyes still possessing that hungry look. "Don't worry," his voice whispered softly. "It won't hurt," he finished.

"Adam -" I spoke before being interrupted once more.

"Shh," he whispered back as his lips neared my exposed neck. I could feel his hot breath lightly coat my neck allowing every pore to tighten and hair to stand. As much as I hadn't wanted to like it, it was almost impossible not to. I could feel his lips near my neck; My eyes slowly closed preparedly awaiting for the contact between lips and skin. Suddenly, by some unknown force, I'd jumped.

I opened my eyes only to regain a sense at where I was actually at. A suit-wearing Randy Orton looked at me worriedly. He'd probably felt me nudge him as I jumped. "Everything okay," Randy asked concernedly as he stroke my cheek with the back of his index finger. I nodded staring blankly at the floor contemplating the … dream or nightmare. His lips gently touched my temple. Almost instantly I seemed to snap back to reality.

Randy's face still shot worry glances at me. "I'm fine, Randy," I said slowly and comfortingly with a smile. Finally a smile cracked itself onto his face.

"Well," he began before looking at his silver Rolex watch which hung loosely around his wrist, "shall we leave?" I confusedly looked at him before questioning.

"To where," I asked propping myself up onto my elbows. Randy had now taken one of my hands in his, intertwining our fingers as he spoke.

"To a restaurant," he answered gently with a slight smile. I too felt a small smile sprawl across my face as I placed my feet firmly on the ground getting off the bed. I took a moment to look down at my current attire. "I'll give you a minute to change," a deep voice whispered from behind as his arms hugged me tight. I nodded as his gentle and soft lips kissed my cheek. I watched as he strode out of the room giving me my privacy.

It wasn't long before I'd quickly decided on a strapless deep purple dress fitting an inch above the knee with black heels of only about two inches. I applied my usual amount of makeup - lip gloss, eye shadow, a bit of eyeliner - and fixed my hair back into a messy bun. I'd placed two stud earrings in my ears and a gold necklace around my neck. I glanced once more at my appearance before picking up a small black purse and heading downstairs.

"Randy," I called while scouting around for him. Had I really taken that long? I glanced over at kitchen - he didn't appear to be in there. There was no sound pervading through the house, so that left out all possibility of the den. My brow furrowed as I thought about where this man could've wondered. I glided into the living room fascinated at the amount of wrestling books had been stacked up in a corner.

"_The Complete Idiots' Guide To Pro Wrestling _by Lou Albano," I read aloud with a slight laugh. I turned my gaze away from the books and continued to look around for more wrestling memorabilia. I glanced at the DVDs and VHSs containing old wrestling matches as well as some of the WWE/WWF's proudest moments. Suddenly, something caught my eye. There was something wedged between History of Wrestlemania I-IX DVD and The Best Of The Intercontinental Championship DVD. It was an unmarked VHS which seemed to stand out apart from all the others.

I wiggled the VHS out of its snug place and looked down at it. All dust covered and old, there appeared to be writing on it; although, due to the VHS's condition, it was much too difficult to read. Apart from the dust which seemed to have plastered itself onto the VHS, it appeared as if it would be in working order. I peered outside of the living room for any hint of Randy - there was none. I shrugged and headed into the den where Randy's VCR had been placed.

Pushing the VHS into the slot, I pulled up one of the hassocks and sat promptly in front of the TV. The VHS had already been wounded which meant it was either untouched or watched every-so-often and rewound. The opening credits came on first, and I immediately wished that it was not the latter reason for the VHS being wound. _Randy Orton & Samantha Speno - Our Wedding, _it said in calligraphy that spread out across the screen. Strangely, this hadn't induced my heart to plummet. I felt indifferent almost curious about the wedding tape.

Suddenly, the creak of the front door sounded. I froze in my seat. Would Randy have been angered by this? After all, I had no business whatsoever to look through his VHS and DVD collection especially since it obviously contained one so-very personal. "Babe," Randy called out. I took in a deep breath and quickly pressed eject on the VCR machine. I could hear footsteps and the front door creaking closed. The VHS had ejected in time; I quickly looked for a way to hide it; there was absolutely no way I would get it back into its original place now. The footsteps came closer, and in a move of panic, I slipped it under one of the sofa cushions. Thankfully, there appeared to be no evidence that I'd even touched the VCR machine … except … "There you a- Why's the VCR machine on," Randy asked curiously. My mouth opened as if I were going to answer, but (just like my dream) no words came out.

I simply shrugged and turned off the VCR. "Sorry, I found some of your old wrestling videos, and I couldn't help myself," I stated. Randy chuckled and smirked then nodded while motioning me towards him. I obeyed only to be swept up in his arms. With a quick peck on the forehead, Randy took hold of both my hands. "Let's leave then," he suggested. I nodded and smiled in return as he lead me to the car holding open the door for me as I slid in. After positioning himself in the driver's seat, we were off. We cruised down the streets for several minutes passing billboards, neon lights, and several drunkards staggering outside of clubs. After a while, we parked in the parking lot of an Italian restaurant: _Buon Cibo_.

With his arm securely around my waist, we proceeded inside. The restaurant was quite quaint. With its olive-green embroidered drapes and mustard yellow walls, the feeling of comfort was most pervaded. Tables of four, three and two were set up around the room with convenience (it wasn't cluttered). I marvelled at the many paintings on the walls as we were being led to our table for two. The paintings of cottages and cities added to the restaurant's comforting atmosphere. Turning my gaze away from the paintings, I seated myself in the chair Randy had already pulled out for me.

As he proceeded to sit down opposite from me, the waitress who had a rather distinct look about her stood upright with her long nose pointing forward. Her dark black hair was pulled back into a tight bun which seemed to have pulled back her face as well. Her lips remained in a straight thin line. She placed the menus on the table in one quick gesture and straightened up immediately. From the depths of her skirt pockets, she withdrew her notepad and pen.

"Meh I tek zyour o'der, plis," she said with her accent heavy on her speech. I bit on my lip while looking into the menu. Randy cleared his throat a bit and turned to the waitress. "I'll have the house special," Randy declared as the waitress held the notepad rather close to her face and scribbled, her eyes following the movement of her pen. "I'll have the same, please," I stated as the waitress continued to jot down our "o'ders".

"An' to drink," she asked once more. Randy looked at me and then to the waitress and stated, "Red wine, please - for the both of us." She nodded once more and quickly jotted it down before picking up both menus and proceeding in a military-walk-like way behind the counter. I looked at Randy and we'd both smiled. I suppose he found her walk and stance as equally amusing as I had. He picked up both my hands in the middle of the table and held it in his. His thumbs rubbed the back of my hands gently.

"You have really small hands," he observed as he continued to stroke them slowly. I smiled once more.

"They just look relatively small in comparison to yours," I answered. He chuckled and shook his head. He looked up at me as if he were about to say something, but then gazed down at our hands once more. I cleared all speculation from mind. This wasn't the time to bring out your over-analyst. "So, I suppose we'll have to pack and leave tonight," I stated.

"Yep," he answered. "It won't be for long though." I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean," I asked trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes, but he stared fixedly at my hands while he spoke.

"Soon, your storyline will be finished, and you'll be able to come home and rest," he spoke once more. I nodded. That was true; the storyline, according to John Cena, a close friend of Randy's, had been coming along just, as far as they were concerned, it was supposed to be coming along. Despite my absence, WWE had apparently developed promos stirring this conflict up even more between John Cena and Edge. Once that storyline has been completed, I am no longer necessary. After a moments' wait, our waitress had brought and set down the food and beverages before marching herself off.

Randy and my hands separated themselves as we'd both commenced in eating our delicious House Specials: _Ditalini alla Tencho_. Once finished with eating, the dishes had been cleared away, and the bill had been paid for. Randy took my hand once more leading me into the car. He drove for what felt like hours. We certainly weren't on the way back to the house, so where were we going? I looked over at Randy whose face resembled him thinking about something rather big. I opened my mouth to ask, but he immediately shushed me by saying, "Don't worry." I closed my mouth once again and looked out the window curiously. I'd not recognized any of the buildings we were passing, and after a while, we weren't passing any. In fact, due to the night sky, everything seemed to be pitch black. The only lights outside were those of the headlights. Suddenly I began to wonder whether Randy had had a bit too much of his wine, but then the car stopped. I looked around at him; his face gave no sign of what the purpose of all this was.

As he swept around to my side and gently helped me out of the vehicle, he held onto my hand walking me along. Suddenly, I felt the heel of my shoe sink into something, and I let out a gasp. Randy's arms quickly caught me as he chuckled. "You might want to take off your shoes," he suggested. I hesitantly said okay and welcomed his suggestion. With my shoes in my hand, my feet recognized the feel of the terrain - it was sand. Which meant, we were on a beach. Randy continued to walk with me along the sand.

"Where are we going-" I began before being interrupted.

"Hang on," he said, "just a bit further. Right up here." I squinted my eyes to see if I could possibly make out anything, but in the pitch black of night it was hardly easy. Moments passed before I saw it there, a lantern had been positioned on the sand beside what appeared to be a portable radio. Randy's hand slipped out of mine. I watched him as he so perfectly slid off his jacket, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs. He approached me once more pressing play on radio and taking hold of both my hands. His smirk played on his face as he put one of my hands on his shoulder (in turn, placing one of his on my waist) and held my other to his chest. I smiled as he rested his forehead against mine as soft music began to play.

"_Come away with me in the night,_" the woman's voice sang as we began to sway. I grinned from ear-to-ear as tears flooded my eye ducts. "_I want to walk with you on a cloud day_," the woman's voice continued to sing. The beauty of this song, of this location, of Randy, himself, was breathtaking. Had all this truly happened to me?

"Who sings this," my voice whispered - already my throat knotting.

"Norah Jones," Randy whispered back continuing to dance with me. "Do you remember when I spoke to you over the phone that one day? Remember when I told you about a surprise I had," he asked; his voice fitting the mood of the atmosphere. I nodded slowly.

"Your surprise was coming for me at graduation," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Not exactly," he whispered back with a smirk playing on his lips. We continued to sway to Norah's voice for a while before he began again, "I never really revealed that surprise. Not till now, anyways." We'd stop swaying. Norah's voice continued to sing into the night's sky which would eventually be blocked out as I watched Randy get down on one knee in front of me. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a small blue box. My heart pounded against my chest harder than I'd ever imagined. He opened the box and began, "Yasmin, I've not known you for long, but it certainly feels like I do. You're what keeps me going every day. I want you in my life - forever. I love you in all sense of the word, 'love'. And I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life."

Tears swam in my eyes as I nodded. He took my left hand placed the ring on my ring finger and stood up dropping the blue box on the sand. He wrapped his arms around me lifting me off of the ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips locked in a passionate and wet (due to tears) kiss. As we pulled away, me, feet off the ground, and Randy, placing his forehead against mine looked into each others' eyes. Randy pecked my lips once more before whispering, "Surprise."


	24. Chapter 20

_A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate_

**Chapter 20 - **_**A Twist of Heart; Change of Fate**_

I continued to grin as he gently set me down on the beach; my feet now relaxed on the cool sand. I looked out towards the ocean that'd gently crashed onto the shore. A gentle breeze had picked up and cooled off the once hot night sky. I felt two arms wrap around my waist securely. I placed my hands on his biceps looking deeply into his eyes. Our faces were only visible to each other due to the lantern which had already started to grow dimmer and dimmer as the breeze continued to muster strength. "Come on," Randy began planting one more kiss on my lips, "let's get out of here." I nodded while making my way over and picking up his jacket along with his tie.

It wasn't long before we'd both headed back into the house to the comfort of our own bedroom and changed into more comfortable travel clothes. With suitcases sprawled open on the floor, we each dumped clothes and other necessities into our individual suitcases. Randy had finished his packing before mine and promised to wait down in the den for me. I, in turn, promised I'd be down in a couple of minutes and proceeded with my packing. Grinning to myself as I progressed with my packing, I thought of what would become of Randy and I. How we'd plan our wedding, what day our wedding would fall on. All these thoughts about weddings and engagements seemed almost (and I know it's a bit cliché) too good to be true.

I pushed the thought of Randy and I becoming husband and wife aside for a minute as I turned my concentration back onto packing. I'd still have to find some way to pack shoes and toiletries into an already small suitcase. I gathered up my toiletries which had already been placed in a big Ziploc bag and stuffed that under several articles of clothing. That takes care of that. Now, onto the shoes. I looked at the limited amount of space in my suitcase and decided the inevitable. I'd have to get rid of some of the clothes, even though there were only 3 pairs of jeans, 6 pairs of shirts and 3 jackets. Getting on my knees, I rummaged through the clothes picking out ones that I hadn't necessarily needed or ones that could be possibly bought from a nearby department store.

Upon taking out a pair of jeans, I checked its pockets as I did with every article of clothes I pulled out. Of course, I never left things in my pockets, so I wasn't surprised when the left pocket hadn't had anything in it. As I checked the right one, however, I felt something rather crumpled. Perhaps it was money? I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, but instead of being green, it was white. 'A note', I mentally concluded. Opening it, I read the scribbled handwriting across it.

"_If you've found this, then everything is not as I'd hoped. That storm was killer, wasn't it? I don't know how well everything will go between you and Randy, but if it doesn't, then I want you to know that I hope there's a future in your life that somehow includes me. I know you've got a commitment to your boyfriend, but I've seen the way you've looked at me, and you've seen the way I've looked at you. There's something there. You know there is. Anyways, I expect you'll be up soon. I'd better start breakfast. _

_PS: You really look good in my shirt ;)"_

I read and re-read the note several times before confirming exactly who I'd thought it had been. The same man I'd told off for loving me; the same man who took me in during that storm; the same man I'd idolized as a teenager and become fascinated with due to his charm, originality and … enigma. Jeffrey Nero Hardy buzzed around in my mind. His sole name brought back far too many memories I'd thought I had pushed into a drawer and locked. How could I marry Randy when all I could think of was my past regrets with another man? I grew angry at myself. How could you possibly let this affect you? This - Jeff - He _isn't_ going to be apart of your life anymore, and you made sure of that. You ended it for _this_ reason! He's the past. There's nothing fascinating about him anymore; he's dead to you. Jeff Hardy, as far as you're concerned, dear, is just another pro-wrestler running around with cut-up pantyhose on his arms and entertaining children. Randy Orton is your future; you need to think about _him_ now.

I continued to mentally scold myself as I threw both the jeans and note to the side continuing to pack. What about Adam though? The thought had just drifted into my head. That dream you'd had about him. You enjoyed it, didn't you? I mean, he _is_ Adam Copeland. I'd like to see how many women being seduced by such a man wouldn't enjoy it. But no. No, it was wrong. I shouldn't have even - How could I have even thought about such a thing? (at this moment, my hands had frozen themselves on my lap. They would neither pack nor do anything else for that matter until my mental debate had concluded.) Did I miss him? I shook my head. No, I couldn't have. I hadn't liked Adam like that … at least, I don't think I had. But that kiss! It was harmless - unintentional. I shook my head vigorously trying to physically push both thoughts aside.

I peered down into my open suitcase. Everything seemed to be packed. I closed it and padlocked it then trudged downstairs with it being lugged behind me. I'd heard the television crackle off as I reached the bottom step. In little to no time at all, a handsome Randy Orton had been standing in the doorway of the den clutching something which very much looked like a VHS. My eyes shifted from his to the VHS and opened wider. "Wrestling videos, huh," he said as he turned the VHS over and over in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I shouldn't have interfered, but I was just … curious, I suppose," I mumbled the last part looking up at him. His face showed no signs of anger, but they neither showed signs of a smile.

"I'm not angry that you took the VHS, Yas. This house is your house now, but you didn't have to lie about it," he said indifferently. I looked up at his eyes; I could see they were bloodshot, and I wondered, _had he just watched it? Or piece of it for that matter?_ Leaning my suitcase's handle against the wall, I walked my way over to him placing both hands on his face as I gently pecked his lips. Suddenly my gentle peck had turned into a full-fledged lip-lock. Randy's hands found their way onto my hips as our lips intensely fought with each others'.

"Sorry," I stated breathlessly between our rather passionate kiss. Our lips met once more and locked until Randy broke it only to whisper, "Forget it." With my back against the wall now and his fingers tangled in my hair, our kiss deepened even more (which I hadn't known could be possible). Randy raised his arms just as he did in the locker room that time before while I pulled off his black v-neck shirt. My hands cascaded down his sculpted torso as his lips slipped from mine and drifted to my neck. By now my eyes had fluttered closed. Randy's hands slipped themselves under my shirt lingering on my abdominal region. My chest heaved and my heart pounded as I felt Randy's hands inch themselves further up.

Our lips had once more collided with one another's, but just then … a ringing noise sounded from within Randy's pocket. The kiss slowed until it broke. Randy's hands slid themselves out from under my shirt and fished in his pockets for his ringing cell phone. I looked at him a bit disappointed that a phone call had disturbed our moment; however, I supposed I would have to get used to it. I walked outside of the den and towards my suitcase. Minutes passed until Randy finally stepped out of the den lugging his suitcase behind him stating that it was Adam "lighting a bit of fire under us". Apparently, the plane had arrived early.

In a moments time, however, we were there - boarded and seated along with the rest of the roster. Randy kindly took the aisle seat while I took the window. After a message from the pilot, we were off. Slowly, the lights that had been turned on during the first minutes of the flight were turned off. I glanced over at Randy who seemed to be sleeping, himself. Leaning my head onto his shoulder, I felt his arm almost instinctively wrap itself around me. As I placed my hands on my lap, I marvelled at the ring that fit around my left ring-finger. Was I ready for this?

It had been 8 months after Randy had proposed to me, and everything had been running smoothly. We'd planned our wedding and the reception; we'd scheduled our honeymoon; and the storyline I'd been involved in had finished about 3 months ago. After months and months of planning and travelling back and forth, it came. Today was the day - our wedding day. According to Randy his family had agreed to fly in as well as other superstars whose schedules were cleared. I, myself, had gotten word from my mother and brother and several aunts and cousins that they would be flying in as well.

As of yesterday, Randy and I hadn't seen each other due to the fact that we slept in separate places. Although he insisted I stay at the house while he find an apartment, I declined. A dear friend had already offered her place to me. "Come on," chimed in a rather short blonde who was bustling through the living room of her apartment to reach the front door. I jumped a bit and looked once more at my dress (/kkvnp8j). I made my way over to the door and turned to the short blonde saying, "Thank you, Misty, for doing this." She nodded and smiled while helping me into the car.

We drove toward the back of the church where I entered into a room awaiting for the music to sound. It was a beige room with one mirror and one bench which seemed to lift up. Under it were pens and pieces of tissue paper (this room had been used mainly as storage for the church as far as Misty told me). After being handed my bouquet (/kfv376j), Misty and others wishing me luck departed from the room. I looked in the mirror squinting as though I was trying to see who this woman in white truly was. Whoever it was, I hadn't recognized it as being me. Was I really ready for this? Had I just said yes because I thought it'd be fun? What if something truly goes wrong with this marriage? Randy will always be travelling, so when would I see him?

Other women seem to have worked with it, but is it what I want? I turned away from the mirror staring at the beige wall behind it. I could feel my face possessing a worried look upon it. These weren't nerves that I was feeling; these were doubts. I'd felt them from the night before. I'd spent almost the entire afternoon yesterday wondering if 'yes' was really the right answer. Was I ready for a commitment as serious as marriage? What about children? A family of my own? Do I want that right now? I've merely only stepped foot out of college. I still don't know who I am or what I'm to become. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Lifting up the bench, I grabbed a pen and ripped a piece of tissue paper. On it I scribbled the following:

_Randy,_

_I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. Our entire relationship, looking back on it now, had survived mainly on luck not on love, and it had me thinking: what would happen when our luck ran out? I've already proven that your travelling is hard on me to the extent where I'm untrustworthy, and you don't deserve someone who is. As for the question I know you'll ask, "Why did you say 'yes' then", I don't have an answer. I suppose I maybe thought it'd be fun and foolishly not recognizing the seriousness of this commitment. I'm sorry for the change of heart, but I'm sure this won't hurt you for long. We were never meant to be, and trust me, it's just painful for me to admit it as it is for you to read it. Our paths crossed one another's, but that's all they were to do - cross - not join. _

_This note isn't for the benefit of myself, but for the benefit of you. You don't deserve someone who'll be untrustworthy, nor do you deserve a relationship based on luck. It's better for you this way than having me walk down to that altar and half-heartedly make a commitment to you. I'm sorry, but I can't do that. _

_Yasmin_

I set the tissue paper down on the bench placing the engagement ring on top and the veil beside it. Just then, I heard the music begin to play. I took a deep breath and glanced at the door leading to aisle that I was supposed to walk down and exhaled. I walked towards the door I'd come in from and departed the building. I ran down the street not knowing where I was going without a single glance back at the church where I'd left the man I _thought_ I loved.


	25. Epilogue

_A Twist of Fate; Change of Heart_

**Epilogue - **_**Familiar Stranger**_

Fast forward 4 months later, and I'd received an internship for a law firm. Of course, I'd have to take a couple more classes, but I did those online. At any rate, after I'd scraped together a bit of money, I was on my way back to Florida. As I packed my belongings in my suit case, I looked around the small apartment I'd rented just outside St. Louis for anything else that I might've missed. I went from bedroom to kitchen to living room to bathroom searching until … I'd found something.

Underneath my bed lay a dark brown t-shirt and a pair of jeans with the picture of a snake on the front. I picked it up in my hands and looked down at it sitting cross-legged on the floor. I smiled a bit as I stroked the front of the shirt; as I checked the jeans' pocket, I grasped onto a piece of crumpled paper. As I pulled it out, I saw an address scribbled across it.

_I looked down at the scribbles. "What's this," I inquired looking back up into those radiant, blue eyes. Adam smiled softly._

"_My address - if you needed anything, or someone to talk to," he answered quietly drawing nearer to me. I nodded and stowed the paper away in my jeans' pocket. "Not in that way, but as in someone to advise or - or just," he spoke slowly before his voice drifted off._

Somehow, I hadn't felt my heart sink at all. Over these past 4 months, I'd gone back to exactly what I had been doing - being apart of the WWE by being a member of the WWE Universe. That and that alone helped bring me a bit of comfort whenever I thought back or looked at memorabilia like this. It brought comfort in the sense that as a member of the WWE Universe, I solely knew the men I'd once personally known as simply superstars who simply appeared on T.V. to please and entertain fans, like myself.

According to the TWC, Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt were spotted at a local café in North Carolina together giggling over a cup of coffee; likewise, Samantha Speno's wedding never went through and Randy and her were remarried and now expecting a baby. Also, Adam seemed to retire quietly back to his home in North Carolina with his girlfriend. All's well that ends well, I suppose. I picked myself up off the floor and stuffed the t-shirt and jeans into my suitcase and closed it once more. Once convinced that I'd left nothing behind, I left the apartment and caught a cab to the airport.

As time passed, they'd finally announced our flight. I joined the line with a sign which read General Boarding and passed through onto the aircraft. I carried my rather large bag through the aisle. My mind hadn't been focusing on anything except finally touching down in Florida and resting. That was until I passed a sleeping man with long grey sleeve-tattoos wearing a black v-neck t-shirt accompanied by a pair of dark blue jeans. I felt myself come to a stop as I stared into the face of the man I was engaged to. As I continued to stare, my heart plummeted. There's a difference between shutting out memories and shutting out the real thing.

Suddenly, my mind had flashed back to something.

"_Would you ever get one," he asked. I looked up at him._

"_A tattoo? I suppose," I began, "though, I don't think my mom'd appreciate it very much." He chuckled lightly. _

"_What about a small one?" _

"_I guess." I shrugged slightly. "I will - eventually." _

A throat cleared from behind me as an elderly man exclaimed, "Are you planning to move anytime soon?" I snapped myself back to reality and walked past the man whose name had already been tattooed onto my brain, whose shared memories I'll never forget, and who would always be a very, very familiar stranger to me.


End file.
